Othello
by tmarionlie
Summary: Luhan dan Siyan adalah kembar identik, namun bertolak belakang. Masa lalu yang kelam membuat Luhan tumbuh menjadi liar dan tak terkendali. Awalnya Sehun hanyalah obsesi Luhan, namun lama-kelamaan obsesi itu berbelok menjadi cinta dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. [HunHan] [Chap 10]
1. Chapter 1

**OTHELLO**

**by tmarionlie**

**cast : Hunhan**

**genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**rate : M**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari manga Jepang dengan judul yang sama,tapi ini bukan **_**remake**_**...isi FF ini murni hasil otak saya….FF ini sudah pernah saya posting sebelumnya di FP pribadi dan status FF ini sudah **_**Complete**_**…..saya publish ulang disini hanya untuk menambah hiburan pengunjung FFN yang mungkin belum mengenal saya ataupun belum pernah membaca karya saya….Beberapa –atau- banyak editan saya gunakan pada FF ini untuk menyamankan readers…**

**.**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied….**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**-All Luhan POV-**

Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kulirik sekelilingku. Para siswa-siswi berkasak-kusuk, dan samar-samar dapat kudengar apa yang mereka bisikkan...

_~wow...lihat dia...benar-benar seperti baru bangkit dari kubur~_

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja. Tak ada perbedaan yang mencolok antara aku dan Xiao Huo, saudara kembarku yang sudah lebih dulu dipanggil Tuhan.

Namaku Xi Luhan, dan hari ini aku resmi bersekolah disini, tempat dimana kakak kembarku, Xi Huo Siyan pernah bersekolah. Kami adalah kembar identik, tak ada yang berbeda pada wajah kami, selain tentu saja sifat dan otak kami.

Xiao Huo adalah anak yang pendiam, pintar, dan dia juga memiliki segudang bakat yang ada pada dirinya. Dia pintar memainkan alat musik, dan nilai-nilai akademiknya di sekolah selalu ada pada peringkat pertama sejak kami masih _kindergaten_. Selain itu dia adalah anak yang sopan. Dia adalah anak kebanggan orangtuaku.

Dan aku?

Aku hanyalah anak yang nakal, yang tak memiliki bakat apapun selain menyanyi dan menari, dan aku juga sangat bodoh. Ck, menyedihkan!

Itu benar…Aku adalah anak yang menyedihkan…

Orang tuaku bercerai saat aku dan saudara kembarku berumur 10 tahun. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perusahaan ayah bangkrut, dan ayah berubah menjadi kasar dan suka berjudi. Ibu yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap ayah memilih pergi dan menikah lagi dengan seorang pria pengusaha yang kaya raya. Aku dan Xiao Huo harus berpisah, dan tentu saja ibu lebih memilih membawa Xiao Huo ketimbang membawaku. Bukankah xiao Huo lebih dalam segala hal dibandingkan denganku?

Cihh...persetan dengan mereka! Aku membenci mereka berdua setelahnya...

Akhirnya, aku terpaksa ikut dengan ayahku, yang akhirnya juga menikah dengan seorang janda yang kaya raya. Wanita yang sangat cantik,

tapi sayang memiliki kelainan seksual.

Dia Pedofilia...

Dan kalian pasti bisa menebak kan siapa yang menjadi korban wanita gila itu setelah dia dan ayahku menikah? yup, tentu saja aku!

Aku masih berumur 10 tahun saat itu,tapi aku sudah harus melayani nafsu gilanya saat ayah tak ada. Hal yang sangat menyedihkan bagiku, hal yang sukses mengubah hidupku!

Aku membenci wanita!

Aku benci mereka!

Aku bersumpah aku tak akan pernah menikah...

Untuk apa aku menikah jika akhirnya aku akan ditinggalkan seperti ayahku?

Dan istriku kelak hanya akan melahirkan seorang anak yang tak diinginkan sepertiku. Setidaknya itulah yang ada diotakku.

Aku merasa rendah diri...

Lagipula, sekarang aku sudah dewasa. Usiaku sudah 17 tahun, dan aku sudah bisa mengenali siapa diriku.

Aku...

_Gay_...

Apa kalian ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada saudara kembarku tersayang?

Dia, ibuku, dan ayahnya yang kaya raya, tewas dalam kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan menuju konser tunggalnya.

Tch...bukankah saudara kembarku itu sangat sempurna? dia bahkan sudah menjadi seorang pianis terkenal saat usianya masih 16 tahun.

Sedangkan aku?

Hidupku hanya kuhabiskan untuk bersenang-senang dengan dunia malam, dan menghabiskan malam penuh gairah bersama pacar-pacarku. Tentu saja semuanya adalah pria.

Xi Luhan adalah pria yang tampan. Itulah aku. Tapi hal itu tetap tak dapat membuatku menang dari Xiao Huo, karena dia juga memiliki wajah yang sama. Tapi aku cukup beruntung, setidaknya dengan wajah ini, aku bisa membuat para pria yang kuincar tak dapat menolak pesona seorang Xi Luhan, tak peduli mereka itu _gay_ ataupun _straight_, semua pasti akan bertekuk lutut padaku.

Apakah aku seorang player? Itu benar...

Apakah aku senang dengan kematian 2 orang yang kucintai sekaligus sangat kubenci itu?

Entahlah...

.

.

.

Aku sekarang menduduki persis tempat dimana kakak kembarku itu dulu duduk. Cihh...kenapa aku harus ditransfer kesekolah ini sekaligus menduduki tempat yang pernah ditempati olehnya?

Aku tak suka...

Aku melirik kesebelahku. Teman yang duduk disebelahku adalah seorang pria berambut pelangi yang memiliki kulit seperti _vampire_ dan berwajah datar. Penampilannya sangat modis. Namanya Oh Sehun dan dia adalah tipeku.

Aku akan mendapatkannya!

Kudengar Sehun belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, dan dia sangat dekat dengan Xiao Huo. Wajahnya sangat tampan, tapi kenapa dia belum pernah berpacaran?

Apa mungkin dia juga sama sepertiku? mungkin saja dia juga seorang _gay_… Tak ada pria tampan dan normal yang tak ingin berpacaran dengan seorang gadis, kecuali dia seorang _gay_.

Haaahhhh...hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu saja membuat ambisiku untuk mendapatkannya menjadi semakin besar. Aku pasti mendapatkannya. Bukankah belum pernah ada yang menolak pesona seorang Xi Luhan sebelumnya?

Aku pasti mendapatkanmu,Oh Sehun!

.

.

.

Ini jam tujuh baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangku diapartemenku yang baru. Aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah ayah dan wanita gila itu dan memilih tinggal sendiri hingga berakhir diapartemen mewah ini.

Aku membeli apartemen ini dari uang tabunganku yang sangat banyak, yang berhasil kukumpulkan dari wanita gila itu sebagai uang tutup mulut setiap dia habis melepaskan nafsu setannya padaku.

Dan pekerjaan membereskan apartemen ini menjadi lebih mudah dengan bantuan pria bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol yang membantuku sejak siang tadi. Ahhh...bukan membantu, lebih tepatnya dia melakukan segalanya dan aku hanya mengatur-aturnya saja.

Pekerjaan ini sudah selesai, dan aku harus menyuruh Chanyeol cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Aku hanya ingin menikmati apartemen baruku ini seorang diri tanpanya.

Akupun mengantarkan Chanyeol sampai pintu depan apartemenku. Kulirik tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggangku dengan malas. Sungguh, aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Hubungan kami _pure_ hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Kami tak memiliki hubungan khusus meskipun aku sudah beberapa kali tidur dengannya. Lagipula dia sudah memiliki pacar, pria mungil dan imut bernama Byun Baekhyun. Pria yang kalem dan sangat baik, temanku juga. Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol tega menghianati pacarnya itu. Tapi bukankah kami sama saja? aku juga menghianati Baekhyun, karena dia adalah temanku juga. Tapi, persetan dengan semua itu. Aku tak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Aku hanya akan memperdulikan diriku sendiri.

"_chagi_...kau tak ingin bersenang-senang malam ini? kita bisa menghabiskannya dengan sangat bergairah" goda Chanyeol padaku.

Bahkan dia sudah menjilat telingaku saat ini. Tingkahnya itu membuatku ingin tertawa. Akupun mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku.

"aku sedang tak _mood_ Chanyeollie...lagipula apa kau tidak lelah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng imut. Pria ini memang sangat tampan, karena itu tertarik padanya. Aku mengelus pipinya lembut.

"pulanglah...Baekhyun pasti sedang menunggumu...daritadi dia mencoba menghubungi ponselmu terus,aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya..." kataku.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"woooo...tumben kau peduli padanya''

Sepertinya dia menyindirku.

"pulanglah...'' kataku sambil mendorongnya menjauh.

"oke-oke...tapi cium aku dulu...apa kau tak berniat memberikan upah apapun setelah aku membantumu?" katanya padaku.

Aku mendesah.

"baiklah" kataku.

Akupun menariknya mendekat dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Diapun membalasnya tak kalah ganas. Tanganku mengalung dilehernya dan dia memeluk erat pinggangku. Kepala kami bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Bahkan aku lupa kalau ini diluar.

"ehem! sebaiknya kalian masuk kedalam jika ingin melakukan itu" sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatanku dan Chanyeol. Akupun menoleh kearah orang itu,dan...

DEGG!

Jantungku hampir saja melompat melompat melihat siapa orang itu.

Oh Sehun!

Apa yang dilakukannya disini?

Ya Tuhan...dia menemukanku!

Dia mengetahui seperti apa diriku!

Oh tidak...ini buruk!

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Masih adakah yang belom pernah baca FF ini? *celingak-celinguk* **

**Kalo masih ada yang review, berarti ada yang belom pernah baca, dan ini khusus aku posting buat menghibur kalian….tapi kalo gada yang review egen, berarti rata-rata readers FFN udah pernah mampir ke FP, jadi mungkin FF ini akan saya delete….**

**Maap saya posting ulang….akun saya dihapus FFn dan saya gak tau apa alasannya….saya posting sekaligus sama chapter 2 di akun ini…dan bagi yang nanya apa nama FP saya, saya pikir sebaiknya kalian mengikuti ff saya disini aja karena banyak editan yang saya pake di ff ini…**

**Semoga masih ada yang mau me review ulang…gomawo^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**OTHELLO**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Hunhan**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**#**

**#**

**Happy Reading**

**#**

**#**

**Othello Chapter 2**

**#**

**-All Luhan POV-**

**.**

Aku meliriknya lagi, dan kulihat dia masih menatapku tajam sambil memainkan bolpointnya di bibirnya. Aku mendesah kesal. Apa sih maksudnya si _rainbow_ _hair_ Oh Sehun itu terus-menerus menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan menusuk seperti itu? Dia benar-benar menatapku terang-terangan. Bahkan saat aku memergokinya yang sedang memperhatikanku dan aku meliriknya berulang kali, dia bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku sedikitpun. Membuatku kesal saja!

Aku menggigit bibirku. Ingin sekali aku menanyakan padanya, apa alasannya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu.

Akupun menghadapkan tubuhku ke arahnya dengan cepat, bermaksud menyuruhnya agar menghentikan tingkahnya itu. Tapi saat aku sudah menghadap padanya, ternyata dia sudah mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Jung _seosengnim_ yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Aku meremas bolpointku dengan kesal. Apa sih maksudnya?

Aku dan Sehun memang duduk bersebelahan, tapi jarak kami lumayan jauh. Disekolahku murid-murid diberi kursi dan meja masing-masing, jadi tak ada yang berbagi meja.

Kalau saja jarakku dengannya dekat, pasti aku sudah menegurnya sejak tadi. Aku harus menemuinya nanti. Aku tak suka ditatap seperti itu oleh orang lain, meskipun yang menatapku itu adalah orang yang kusukai.

Aku mendengus kesal. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di otakku saat Sehun bersikap seperti itu padaku. Pasti alasannya adalah karena kejadian kemarin, saat dia memergokiku sedang berciuman panas dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku sungguh sial karena dia sudah melihat seberapa buruknya diriku...padahal aku sudah memikirkan berbagai cara yang manis untuk menggaetnya. Aku ingin dia mengenal diriku sebagai pemuda baik-baik, bukan seorang yang brengsek seperti diriku yang sesungguhnya. Semua rencanaku hancur, ck!

Lagipula, kenapa sih dia harus menjadi tetanggaku? bahkan apartemen kami letaknya bersebelahan. Dasar sial! Sepertinya aku harus berpikir lebih keras agar dia mau menjadi kekasihku. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan?

_Shit_ ! aku kehabisan akal, dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjadi diriku sendiri saja. Bukankah dia sudah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah _namja_ yang buruk? Kupikir ini mungkin lebih baik, karena dengan begitu aku tak perlu repot-repot mengatur sikapku didepannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Oh Sehun menjadi milikku. Aku menyukainya, dan aku pasti akan mendapatkannya.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri dipagar sekolah. Aku sedang menunggu Sehun keluar dari kelas. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak aku ditransfer kesekolah ini, tapi belum sekalipun aku pernah berbicara dengannya. Kemarin sehabis menegurku saat dia memergokiku sedang berciuman panas dengan Chanyeol, dia langsung masuk ke apartemennya sebelum aku sempat menyapanya.

Akhirnya kulihat sehun keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah ini. Tempat parkiran kendaraan siswa memang berada diluar pagar sekolah, karena itu aku menunggunya disini sejak tadi. Aku merapikan rambut merahku dan langsung memasang senyum terbaikku saat aku melihatnya berjalan kearahku. Dia sudah semakin mendekat, tapi dia tak melirikku sama sekali. Sialan! Padahal tadi dikelas jelas-jelas dia menatapku seperti hendak menelan diriku bulat-bulat.

Kuperhatikan terus dirinya. Dan benar saja dugaanku, dia hanya berjalan melewatiku tanpa melirikku sama sekali. Tapi dengan cepat aku meraih tangannya dan memberikan senyum menawanku padanya.

"Oh Sehun, bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu? aku tak membawa mobil, dan tak ada yang kukenal disekolah ini...lagipula kita tetangga...jadi bolehkan?" kataku masih tetap memasang senyuman diwajahku yang tampan.

Kulihat dia menatapku aneh sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Mungkin dia sedang berfikir.

" baiklah...ayo..." katanya sambil menarik tangannya yang kupegang sejak tadi, lalu dia berjalan duluan meninggalkanku.

Aku bersorak di dalam hati. Yeah, walaupun sikapnya sedikit menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya langkah awalku agar dekat dengannya sudah berhasil. Akupun mengikuti langkahnya menuju mobilnya.

.

.

~Othello~

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada basa-basi, dan dia sama sekali tak melirikku. Sikapnya itu membuatku muak. Dasar munafik! Jelas-jelas dikelas tadi dia terus memperhatikanku sepanjang jam pelajaran. Kukira dia sudah mulai tertarik padaku, lalu kenapa sekarang seperti ini?

Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku harus tau apa alasannya dia bersikap seperti itu saat dikelas tadi.

"Sehun...apa ada hal yang aneh denganku?" tanyaku padanya, dan ini adalah suara pertama yang terdengar di dalam mobil karena sejak tadi kami hanya saling diam. Aku meliriknya, dan dia masih diam. Tapi akhirnya dia bersuara juga.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

Aku mendesah pelan.

"jadi apa alasanmu terus-menerus menatapku seperti tadi saat dikelas? tanyaku lagi.

"aku tak harus mengatakan alasan apapun padamu" jawabnya datar hingga aku harus bisa menahan emosiku.

Aku hanya diam setelahnya.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Oh Sehun sangat tampan. Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirinya. Mata sipitnya...hidung mancungnya...dan bibir tipisnya...ingin sekali aku mencium bibir tipis menggodanya itu saat ini. Tapi belum saatnya...aku harus bisa bertahan sedikit lagi.

"Oh Sehun...apa kau sudah mempunyai _yeojachingu_?" tanyaku padanya. Aku sangat penasaran, tapi dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"sudah punya atau belum?" tanyaku lagi, dan lagi-lagi dia mengabaikanku...benar-benar _namja_ es yang menyebalkan. Tapi namaku bukan Xi Luhan aku tak berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"apa kau seorang _gay_?" tanyaku _to_ _the_ _point_, dan pertanyaanku barusan sukses membuatnya menoleh padaku.

Akupun langsung melemparkan senyuman mautku padanya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya diam. Bahkan saat ini dia membuang muka kearah lain. Pria yang menarik. Belum pernah ada pria manapun yang bersikap seperti ini padaku sebelumnya.

Aku melepas _seatbelt_ yang menyilang ditubuhku dan mengarahkan bibirku ketelinganya.

"mau mencoba berkencan denganku? fiuhhhh..." bisikku seduktif sambil meniup telinganya.

Tanganku kini bergerak menuju pahanya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang karena ulahku, membuatku sangat ingin tertawa saat ini. Akupun pun menjadi semakin berani. Tanganku yang meraba pahanya kini sudah menjalar menuju penisnya yang tersembunyi dibalik celana, mengelusnya perlahan, dan kulihat wajahnya sedikit mengeras saat ini. Ah..dia pasti sangat gugup. Aku baru saja ingin membuka resleting celananya,t api tangannya sudah dengan cepat menarik tanganku.

"jangan bertindak diluar batas kalau kau tidak ingin kuturunkan disini, Xi Luhan!" katanya padaku. Matanya menatap tajam kearahku. Sepertinya dia sedikit kesal dengan ulahku barusan. Aku menunjukkan _smirk_ andalanku padanya.

"kenapa marah? kau tidak suka?" kataku sambil menyeringai padanya.

Sehun tak menjawab. Dia menyalakan lagi mesin mobilnya yang sempat dimatikan saat aku menggodanya barusan, seterusnya dia hanya diam sampai kami tiba didepan apartemen. Dia berjalan mendahuluiku, tapi aku mempercepat langkahku agar sejajar dengannya. Aku terus-menerus tersenyum padanya meskipun dia tak mau melirikku sama sekali. Benar-benar pria yang menarik.

Kami sudah sampai didepan apartemen kami dan dia langsung masuk keapartemennya tanpa melirikku sama sekali.

BLAMM!

Oh? Dia bahkan membanting pintu apartemennya tepat didepan wajahku. Ckckck….kau sangat keterlaluan Oh Sehun!

Hahaha...mungkin dia agak sedikit _nervous_ karena tingkahku tadi. Aku jadi semakin ingin menggodanya lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

~Othello ~

.

.

Ini jam 8 malam. Tak ada yang kulakukan sejak pulang sekolah tadi, dan aku sangat bosan. Entah kenapa fikiranku kini seluruhnya hanya tersita untuk seorang _namja_ tampan yang bernama Oh Sehun, tetanggaku tersayang.

Oh ya, aku tadi belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena sudah mau memberikanku tumpangan. Mungkinkah aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta maaf padanya atas sikapku tadi?

Aku terkekeh saat menyadarinya. Benar juga, dengan alasan meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih, bisa membuatku menemui Sehun saat ini. Bingo!

Akupun berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil bir kesukaanku serta beberapa makanan kecil lainnya. Aku memasukkan semuanya kedalam kantong plastik dan bergegas menuju apartemen Sehun.

.

.

ting-tong...

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku memencet bel, tapi Sehun tak kunjung membuka pintu mendesah kecewa. Apa dia tak berada di dalam? Sepertinya aku kurang beruntung, ck!

Aku baru saja hendak melangkah kembali menuju apartemenku saat pintu apartemen Sehun terbuka. Akupun menoleh cepat kearah pintu apartemennya. Tapi…

Degg!

Aku menelan ludahku dengan kasar dan dadaku berdesir karena melihat penampilan Sehun saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? saat ini yang kulihat dihadapanku adalah Sehun yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang meliliti pinggangnya dengan rambut yang basah dan acak-acakan. Tetes-tetes air masih menghiasi rambutnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat ughhh..._sexy_...

"ada apa?"

Fantasiku tentangnya langsung buyar saat aku mendengar suaranya.

"err...itu...aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau memberiku tumpangan dan aku ingin minta maaf untuk sikapku tadi" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ok" katanya singkat sambil hendak menutup pintu apartemennya kembali.

Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar menutup pintunya aku sudah menahan pintunya lebih dulu.

"setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu tuan Oh Sehun...aku sudah membawakan cemilan untukmu, sebagai permintaan maaf" kataku sambil menunjukkan kantong plastik yang kubawa tadi padanya.

Sehun membuang nafasnya kesal, tapi dia membiarkanku masuk juga akhirnya.

Akupun melangkah masuk keapartemennya dàn melihat-lihat isi apartemennya. Lumayan rapi,tak seperti apartemenku yàng berantakan. Tak ada dinding diapartemennya, sehingga seluruh ruangan akan langsung terlihat saat orang masuk kedalam. Kamàr tidurnya sangat rapi, dan hanya dibatasi oleh rak yang ramping sebagai pemisah kamar dan ruang tamu.

"duduklah...aku ganti baju dulu" katanya sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang berada disisi ranjangnya.

Aku menatap bodoh pada punggungnya yang _sexy_ itu saat dia sedang memilih-milih pakaian dilemari. Tubuh Sehun benar-benar indah. Kulitnya putih seputih susu dan sangat mulus. Bahunya lebar, dan otot perutnya terlihat sangat kuat. Ingin sekali aku menyentuh perutnya yang datar itu. Eigghhhh...aku membuang nafasku, mencoba mengalihkan fikiran mesumku.

Tapi...tak ada salahnya juga jika aku menggodanya lagi saat ini. _Moment_ ini sangat bagus. Hanya ada aku dan dia diruangan ini. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang sangat langka?

Kulihat dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa baju gantinya. Aku menatap punggungnya dan menyeringai.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku berjalan kearahnya. Tangannya hampir saja menyentuh kenop pintu kamar mandi, tapi dengan cepat aku menariknya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku mendorongnya ketembok lalu langsung kusambar bibir tipisnya yang menggoda itu.

Dapat kurasakan kalau dia sangat terkejut dengan ulahku, tapi dia hanya diam. Kulumat perlahan bibir tipisnya itu dengan lembut. Ah..rasanya sangat manis. Aku bisa gila.

Tanganku yang tadi memegang bahunya perlahan turun kedadanya...lalu menjalar keperutnya. Kuraba perutnya yang dengan jari-jariku tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirku pada bibirnya, dan kurasakan tubuh Sehun menegang. Baju yang dipegangnya sudah terjatuh kelantai. Ah…aku sangat menikmati _moment_-_moment_ ini, dimana aku menguasai seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan.

Tanganku yang meraba perutnya bergerak turun semakin kebawah lagi...dan kurasakan kedua tangan Sehun perlahan terangkat dan menempel tepat didadaku...

**.**

**.  
**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Halo readers…..gimana chapter yang ini? Udah cukup bikin pensarankah? **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**OTHELLO**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Hunhan**

**Other : Chanbaek**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Previous Chapter~**

**.**

_Dengan gerakan cepat aku berjalan kearahnya. Tangannya hampir saja menyentuh kenop pintu kamar mandi, tapi dengan cepat aku menariknya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku mendorongnya ketembok lalu langsung kusambar bibir tipisnya yang menggoda itu._

_Dapat kurasakan kalau dia sangat terkejut dengan ulahku, tapi dia hanya diam. Kulumat perlahan bibir tipisnya itu dengan lembut. Ah..rasanya sangat manis. Aku bisa gila._

___Tanganku yang tadi memegang bahunya perlahan turun kedadanya...lalu menjalar keperutnya. Kuraba perutnya yang dengan jari-jariku tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirku pada bibirnya, dan kurasakan tubuh Sehun menegang. Baju yang dipegangnya sudah terjatuh kelantai. Ah…aku sangat menikmati moment-moment ini, dimana aku menguasai seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan. _

_Tanganku yang meraba perutnya bergerak turun semakin kebawah lagi...dan kurasakan kedua tangan Sehun perlahan terangkat dan menempel tepat didadaku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Othello Chapter 3~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-All Luhan POV-**

**.**

"Hemppphhtt..."

Kurasakan Sehun bersusah payah menahan nafasnya saat tanganku sukses meremas penisnya yang masih terbungkus dengan handuk berwarna putih itu. Kulumat bibirnya dengan lebih ganas lagi walaupun dia tak membalasku, bahkan dia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dasar keras kepala!

Kucengkram handuk itu dengan kuat, berniat melepaskannya agar jariku bisa lebih leluasa menyentuh penis milik Sehun. Aku baru saja menarik handuk itu saat kurasakan tekanan yang sangat kuat didadaku.

_Shit_ ! Dia mendorongku! 

Sialan! hampir saja aku terjatuh kelantai yang keras kalau saja aku tak menahan tubuhku mati-matian agar tak jatuh. Jadi dia menempelkan tangannya didadaku tadi hanya berniat untuk mendorongku? kukira dia sudah mulai menikmati cumbuanku dan berniat membalasnya..._damn_ ! 

Kulirik dia yang berada tak begitu jauh didepanku. Dia menyeka bibirnya sambil menatap tajam padaku. Tatapannya seperti hendak membunuhku saat ini juga. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya memerah. 

Dia berjalan kearahku dengan tubuh polosnya yang sangat menggoda itu dan merebut handuknya yang berhasil kulepaskan tadi, lalu dengan cepat melilitkannya kembali kepinggangnya. Setelah itu dia mencengkram wajahku dengan kuat. 

Sakit.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bertindak diluar batas Xi Luhan! aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain berusaha menguasai diriku, apalagi orang itu adalah kau! jangan coba-coba bermain-main denganku!'' katanya padaku.

Aku menepis tangannya yang mencengkram wajahku dengan kasar.

"Dasar munafik! kau berbicara seolah-olah kau tak menyukainya, padahal tubuhmu menginginkannya...bahkan milikmu sudah menegang Oh Sehun, jadi kau tak usah berlagak menolak...aku bisa memuaskanmu kalau kau mau!" kataku padanya.

Dia membuang wajahnya kearah lain sekaligus membuang nafasnya, mungkin dia sedikit kesal padaku. 

"Kau mau memuaskanku? memangnya jenis seperti apa dirimu? apa kau pelacur?'' 

Kata-katanya sedikit menyinggungku...sial! aku tak serendah itu Oh Sehun! 

"Aku tak tau kenapa kau melakukan hal ini, tapi sebaiknya kau segera berhenti Luhan-_ssi_...aku tak mau berurusan dengan _namja_ murahan seperti kau!'' katanya lagi padaku. 

Dia menyebutku _namja_ murahan? _damn_!

Oke, aku memang player, tapi aku tak berhubungan dengan sembarang orang. Aku memilih-milih dengan siapa aku akan berhubungan. 

Sehun berbalik dan memungut bajunya yang terhempas dilantai tadi. 

"Pergilah, dan jangan pernah lagi datang kesini" usirnya.

Dia sudah hendak memasuki kamar mandinya lagi saat aku kembali menarik tangannya. 

"Kau harus tau apa alasan aku melakukan semua ini Oh Sehun" kataku, dan dia langsung berbalik lagi menghadapku. 

Aku menatap matanya yang sedang menatapku juga saat ini. Aku tak bisa menyerah seperti ini saja. Aku tak bisa melepasnya...aku harus membuatnya menyukaiku juga. Aku harus bisa dekat dengannya melebihi kedekatannya dengan Xiao Huo. Aku tak ingin kalah lagi dengan kakak kembarku yang sialan itu. 

"Katakan" katanya padaku. 

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya. 

"Aku menyukaimu Sehun…bahkan sejak awal aku melihatmu" kataku. 

"Aku serius...aku benar-benar menyukaimu...aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan asal aku bisa memilikimu...'' 

Dia menarik tangannya yang kugenggam erat, lalu mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Mataku terpejam menikmati sentuhannya. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat kearahku. Hidungku sudah bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Ah…dia pasti mau menciumku. Hemmphh...ternyata semudah ini menaklukkan pangeran es ini.

_~Kau memang daebakk Xi Luhan..._~ ujarku dalam hati. 

Aku memejamkan mataku, menunggu bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, tapi... 

"Terimakasih sudah menyukaiku Xi Luhan...tapi sayang, aku tak menyukaimu, jadi menyerahlah..." bisiknya ditelingaku. 

JDERR!

Apa katanya barusan? Apa dia baru saja menolakku? Dia menolak seorang Xi Luhan? 

Aku membuka mataku dan langsung melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum sinis kearahku.

Wajahku rasanya memanas, tidak! bukan hanya wajahku, tapi hatiku juga. Aku merasa kesal. Belum pernah ada pria incaranku yang menolakku seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku sangat marah. Tiba-tiba perasaan itu datang lagi.

Perasaan tak diinginkan...perasaan terbuang... 

Aku mengepalkan tanganku hingga buku jariku memutih. Aku sangat geram. 

Sehun sudah berbalik dan menghilang kedalam kamar mandi, tapi aku masih menunduk, mematung ditempatku. 

Tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan pakaian lengkapnya, dan melewatiku begitu saja. 

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu? bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi? jadi cepat pergi!" dia lagi-lagi mengusirku. 

Aku menggigit bibirku.

"apa alasannya?" tanyaku padanya. 

"….." 

"APA ALASAN KAU TAK MENYUKAIKU?" teriakku tak sabar. 

Dia berjalan menghampiriku, lalu berlagak merapikan kerah kemeja yang kupakai. 

"Aku hanya tak suka kau yang seperti ini Luhan...lagipula kenapa kau gampang sekali mengatakan kau menyukaiku, sepertinya baru kemarin aku melihatmu berciuman panas dengan _namja_ tinggi itu" sindirnya.

Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang masih memegangi kerah kemejaku, lalu menuntun tangannya agar memeluk leherku. Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku...aku bisa membuangnya kalau kau mau"kataku mencoba meyakinkannya. 

"Jadi kau _namja_ seperti itu? berciuman dengan orang yang bukan siapa-siapa lalu membuangnya begitu saja? apa kau juga sudah tidur dengannya? pantas saja kau sangat agresif..." katanya. 

"A-aku..." 

Aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku. Sesungguhnya aku juga tak tau harus berkata apa...semua ucapannya benar. Aku memang pria seperti itu. 

Sehun lagi-lagi membelai pipiku. 

"Kau sungguh berbeda dengan Siyan..." katanya tiba-tiba. 

Cihhh...kenapa dia harus menyebut nama kakak kembarku itu disaat seperti ini...aku sangat benci... 

"Jangan kau pikir kami sama hanya karena kami kembar! dan jangan menyebut namanya didepanku, aku tak suka!" tegasku padanya. 

"Kenapa tak suka? Siyan sangat baik, aku menyukainya..." kata Sehun padaku. 

Jadi itu semua benar...apa yang dikatakan gadis-gadis disekolahku semuanya benar...Sehun memang seorang _gay_ dan dia menyukai kakak kembarku, Xi Huo Siyan... 

"Kalau kau bisa menyukainya, kenapa kau tak menyukaiku juga?" tanyaku, muai kesal.

Dia tertawa, dan menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi memegang leherku. 

"Sudah kukatakan kalian berbeda" jawabnya. 

Aku berdecak kesal. 

"Aku bisa menjadi Xiao Huo kalau kau mau!" kataku padanya. 

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, bingung dengan ucapanku. 

"Akan kubuktikan ucapanku!" kataku, lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Othello~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini gila! Benar-benar hal yang tergila yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku kalau aku akan melakukan hal seperti ini hanya demi mendapatkan seorang Oh Sehun. 

Aku bermetamorfosa menjadi seorang Xi Huo Siyan yang sangat kubenci. Aku mengganti gaya fashionku yang _funky_ menjadi gaya remaja aristokrat yang elegan, terkesan seperti pemuda baik-baik. Sebenarnya aku lebih merasa seperti _namja_ culun saat ini.

Aku mengganti gaya rambut_ spike _milikku menjadi _style _berponi. Bahkan aku juga mengecat rambut merahku menjadi berwarna coklat madu sekarang.

Aku tak tahan menatap cermin lebih lama lagi. Aku sangat benci menatap bayangan diriku sendiri saat ini. Aku benar-benar seperti kehilangan diriku. Ya Tuhan...aku pasti sudah gila! 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Othello~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua siswa-siswi itu menatap kaget kearahku. Lagi-lagi aku mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. 

_~Lihat itu...sekarang bukan hanya mirip, tapi mereka tampak sama~__  
_

Kali ini aku tak tertawa dalam hati seperti saat pertama mereka membicarakanku sewaktu aku baru datang kesekolah ini.

Justru saat ini hatiku seperti diremas-remas. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Aku sangat benci menjadi sama seperti Xiao Huo, tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Aku juga tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. 

Bukankah aku hanya ingin Oh Sehun menjadi milikku karena dia menyukai Xiao Huo? aku hanya tak ingin kalah oleh saudara kembarku itu...benar begitu kan? 

Tapi kenapa aku bisa sampai melakukan hal seperti ini? aku bahkan sampai rela kehilangan diriku sendiri hanya demi mendapatkan pria berkulit pucat itu. Awalnya aku memang sedikit menyukainya karena dia adalah tipeku, tapi kenapa sekarang aku menjadi benar-benar terobsesi padanya? Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya...

Mungkinkah aku...mulai mencintai Oh Sehun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan dengan mantap kekelasku. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan Sehun setelah aku merubah penampilanku. Aku memasang senyum diwajahku saat aku melihat Sehun yang saat ini sudah duduk dimejanya. 

Sehun tampak terkejut saat melihatku. Ah… aku sudah tak sabar, apa pendapatnya tentang penampilanku saat ini? aku sangat berharap dia bisa menganggapku sebagai Xiao Huo lalu menyukaiku. 

Tapi, hingga jam belajar berakhir, dia tak mengatakan apapun. Apa yang salah? bukankah saat ini aku sudah tampak sama seperti Xiao Huo? jadi kenapa dia hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apapun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ke 2…

.

. 

Hari ke 3…

.

.

Hari ke 4…

.

.

Hari ke 5…

.

.

Hari ke 15…

.

.

Sudah setengah bulan berlalu, tapi Sehun masih tetap diam...tidak, lebih tepatnya dia mendiamkanku.

Tapi kenapa? 

Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba berbicara padanya, tapi dia tak menggubrisku sama sekali. Dia bahkan bertingkah seolah dia tak mengenalku.

Apa salahku?

Apa dia benar-benar tak mau mengenalku lagi karena kenakalan yang kulakukan padanya tempo hari? 

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi! Entah kenapa aku sangat tak rela Sehun mengabaikanku seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat tersiksa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Othello~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya disinilah aku.

Berjongkok didepan pintu apartemennya seperti orang bodoh. Harga diri dan kesombonganku lenyap sudah setelah aku bertemu dengan Sehun.

Ya Tuhan….apa yng kulakukan?

Aku terkesiap dari lamunanku saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kulihat Sehun berjalan mendekat sambil sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Aku berdiri dengan cepat,cdan kulihat dia sangat terkejut saat melihatku. Tapi dalam sekejap ekspresinya kembali dingin. 

"Tolong menyingkir dari pintu, kau menghalangi jalanku" katanya ketus. 

Aku menahan tangannya saat dia hendak memasuki apartemennya. 

"Sehuna...kau tak bisa mendiamkanku terus-menerus seperti ini..." 

"Maaf jika kau marah karena aku lancang menyentuhmu tempo hari...kau sudah tau kenapa aku melakukannya" 

"….."

"Aku menyukaimu" 

"….."

"Aku….a-aku…mencintaimu….Sehun…" kataku serak.

Aku maju selangkah, memberanikan diriku memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Aku menempelkan pipiku ke punggungnya dan memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang sangat kurindukan. 

"Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang? aku sudah membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa berubah menjadi Xiao Huo...Kau suka?"

Entah kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun melepaskan tanganku yang memeluk perutnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan berbicara lagi padaku, aku tak mengenalmu!" katanya padaku. 

"Tak ke…nal?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu? 

"Sehun...aku-"

"Dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah Siyan...sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tetap adalah kau! Siyan tak sama seperti dirimu...dan Siyan itu-"

"DIAM!" teriakku memotong ucapannya. 

Aku tak tahan. Ini menyakitkan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku, tapi kini air mataku sudah mengalir dengan deras. Aku menutup telingaku rapat-rapat dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi tentang Xiao Huo. Terlebih semua kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang kucintai. Aku sudah muak dibanding-bandingkan dengannya sejak kecil. Aku tak ingin tersiksa lagi oleh perasaan rendah diriku...

_Sudah cukup Sehun...___

_Aku sudah lelah dengan hidupku...___

_Semua orang yang kucintai tak ada yang menginginkanku...___

_Semua membuangku...___

_Mungkin aku salah telah mencintaimu...___

_Aku akan melupakanmu...___

_Aku tak akan mengorbankan apapun lagi...___

_Aku tak ingin kehilangan diriku lagi...___

_Selamat tinggal...___

_Sesuai dengan keinginanmu...mari tak saling mengenal..._

**.**

**.**

**.****  
**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**OTHELLO**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Hunhan**

**Other : Chanbaek**

**Genre : Hurt, Little Angst, Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Othello Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**All Sehun POV**

**.**

**.**

Aku membanting tubuhku kekasurku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku yang polos dengan pikiran yang tak menentu. Beberapa kejadian yang kualami selama beberapa minggu terus-menerus berputar-putar diotakku. Dan sosok itu tak pernah bisa lepas dari otakku walau hanya sedetik saja. Sosok pria yang imut dan menggemaskan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah...ahh...bukan, sekarang dia sudah mengecatnya menjadi cokelat agar menyamai kakak kembarnya, dan itu membuatku sangat marah. Aku tak suka melihatnya yang seperti itu.

Dia…tampak seperti orang lain dimataku...

Aku tak suka sikapnya yag seolah mengikuti ambisi dan egonya yang membuat dia merendahkan dirinya sendiri di depan orang lain.

Aku marah bukan tanpa alasan. Aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintai pria cantik itu...

Xi Luhan...

Mungkin terdengar sangat konyol. Tapi sungguh, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku sudah mengenal sosok Luhan jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Aku mengenal sosoknya dari sahabatku, Siyan, saudara kembar Luhan sendiri. Entah kenapa, tanpa kusadari, perasaan aneh yang disebut cinta itu tumbuh begitu saja dalam hatiku.

Saat Siyan bercerita tentang adiknya itu, hanya satu kalimat yang ada diotakku _"aku harus bertemu denganmu dan membuatmu menjadi milikku, Xi Luhan..."_

Perasaan cintaku menjadi lebih besar saat aku benar-benar melihat sosoknya secara nyata dihadapanku. Seorang pria yang sangat manis, imut, dan sangat menggemaskan. Melihatnya membuat jantungku berdebar secara tak normal.

Aku melihatnya pertama kali saat menghadiri pemakaman Siyan. Pria yang sangat unik itu hanya mengenakan pakaian kasual serba merah dengan rambutnya yang juga merah saat semua orang memakai pakaian hitam. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, aku pun tak mengerti. Bahkan dia tak menangis sama sekali. Padahal upacara pemakaman yang dihadirinya itu adalah upacara pemakaman ibu kandung dan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Masalahnya dan Siyan? tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Tak ada yang disembunyikan Siyan dariku, karena dia adalah sahabat terbaikku.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**. **

**.**

"Aku memiliki saudara kembar..." kata Siyan suatu saat padaku.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sungguh? wah...aku tak menyangka..." jawabku.

"Ya...dan kami adalah kembar identik, aku lahir 15 menit lebih cepat sebelum dia dilahirkan" tambahnya.

"Pasti akan sangat sulit membedakan kalian...'' kataku.

"Tidak Sehun...sangat mudah membedakan kami, karena kami memang sangat berbeda..."

Aku menatap Siyan tak mengerti.

"Adikku itu sangat aktif dan ceria...dia sangat energik, semua orang menyukainya...dan dia adalah primadona dikeluarga kami..."

"..."

"Adikku adalah anak yang populer...dia pintar menyanyi...suaranya sangat bagus, dan dia juga jago _dance_...kuberi tahu sebuah rahasia padamu...sebenarnya, aku sangat iri padanya dan sangat ingin bertukar tempat dengannya...dia sangat spesial dimataku, dirinya yang terkesan sangat bebas seolah sangat mustahil untuk kugapai..."

"Ahahaha" aku tak dapat menahan tawaku.

Bagaimana tidak, Siyan adalah anak yang pintar, dia bintang sekolah sepanjang aku mengenalnya, nilai-nilainya tak pernah menurun sedikitpun, dia seorang pianis muda berbakat,dan sudah melanglang buana ke negara-negara Eropa, dia sudah sangat sempurna.

Aku menghentikan tawaku saat kulihat Siyan melemparkan _deathglare_-nya padaku.

"Oke-oke...maaf...lanjutkan...'' kataku.

Siyan menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi dia sedikit nakal...dan dia…..membenciku..." lanjutnya sambil menunduk. Terlihat raut kesedihan diwajah imutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah...dia berubah...saat kecil, kami saling menyayangi..."

Aku hanya diam,tak berniat bertanya karena aku yakin Siyan akan menceritakan segalanya padaku. Aku hanya perlu menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya.

"saat berusia 6 tahun,aku pernah terjatuh...dan saat itu dia menangisi lututku yang terluka...dia bilang dia sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa menjagaku dengan baik...haha...waktu itu kukatakan padanya agar jangan sok mau menjagaku...aku bahkan lebih tua darinya walaupun hanya selisih 15 menit...saat mendengarnya dia tertawa sambil menangis, tampangnya sangat lucu...akhirnya dia menggendongku pulang dan melarang keras padaku untuk berjalan sendiri...aku sungguh tak menyangka adikku ternyata sangat kuat..."

Siyan mengambil nafas sejenak.

"saat 8 tahun,aku pernah digangggu oleh anak-anak yang jauh lebih besar dari kami karena anak-anak itu melihatku sedang bermain dengan boneka rusa pemberian ibuku...adikku juga memiliki satu yang sama...anak-anak itu mengejekku, lalu merebut bonekaku dan membuangnya ke dalam kubangan lumpur hingga bonekaku menjadi sangat kotor...kau tau apa yang kulakukan? aku sangat lemah Sehun...saat diganggu seperti itu aku hanya bisa menangis..."

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Lalu adikku datang membelaku...dia melawan anak-anak itu dengan berani...akhirnya dia dikeroyok dan dipukuli hingga babak belur...setelah anak-anak itu puas menghajarnya dan pergi, dia bangkit dan berjalan tertatih-tatih mengambil bonekaku dan mengembalikannya padaku...aku sangat sedih melihatnya...aku menangis dengan keras, karena luka-luka ditubuh adikku sangat parah...tapi saat itu dia malah bilang_ 'aku tak apa-apa hyung...aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu...kau adalah belahan jiwaku hyung...meskipun aku harus merelakan nyawaku sendiri untukmu, akan dengan senang hati kuberikan...jadi jangan menangisiku seperti itu, ini hanya luka kecil...Ck, kau sungguh cengeng...ulijima, ne? saranghae hyung...aku sangat sayang padamu...mumumu' _lalu dia mengusap airmataku dan mencubiti pipiku sambil tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang penuh luka itu...tidakkah kau berpikir dia itu sangat bodoh?"

DEGG!

Pertama kalinya aku merasakan debaran aneh untuk sosok Luhan.

"Waktu itu aku memapahnya pulang...padahal adikku saja kuat menggendongku, tapi aku malah tidak...akupun tak tau kenapa aku dilahirkan sangat lemah dan tak kuat seperti adikku. Sampai dirumah, dia malah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayah...ayah mengira dia berkelahi, bahkan dia dipukuli lagi oleh ayah...padahal tubuhnya sudah penuh luka...hiks..."

Siyan menangis. Akupun mengusap surai cokelat madunya untuk menenangkannya, tapi Siyan meraih jemariku dan menautkannya pada jari-jarinya, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku adalah kakak yang tak berguna Sehun-ah...saat adikku dihukum seperti itu aku hanya diam, aku ingin sekali membelanya, tapi aku takut dipukuli juga oleh ayah...akhirnya aku hanya bisa meminta maaf pada adikku sambil menangis, dan dia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman sambil memelukku dan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja..."

Siyan mengusap airmatanya.

"Aku tak suka tidur tanpa memeluk bonekaku...adikku sangat tau hal itu, karena itu dia memberikan boneka miliknya untuk kupeluk, tapi aku menolak dan hanya bisa menangis, aku hanya ingin bonekaku...akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur tanpa bonekaku dan memeluk adikku sebagai gantinya...tapi saat pagi datang aku tak menemukan adikku dimanapun...aku mencarinya keseluruh rumah dan menemukannya sedang mencuci bonekaku yang sesungguhnya sangat mustahil untuk dibersihkan itu...hiks...dia ternyata mencucinya semalaman sampai tangannya memerah dengan kulit yang terkelupas...dia sangat bodoh, untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu? tapi saat kumarahi lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum dan memelukku..."

"dia pasti sangat menyayangimu Siyan..."

Siyan diam, tapi bulir-bulir airmata terus mengalir dipipinya.

"Itu dulu Sehun...tapi sekarang dia sangat membenciku...aku masih mengingatnya, saat ibu membawaku pergi,aku berusaha mati-matian menggapai adikku...aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya,aku sangat menyayangi adikku, tapi saat aku sudah berhasil memeluknya, dia malah mendorongku...hiks...dia menolakku dan mengatakan kalau dia sangat membenciku...aku tau dia berbohong, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan...akhirnya aku pergi dengan ibu dan meninggalkannya bersama ayah"

"apa yang membuatnya berubah?" tanyaku.

"karena dia merasa diabaikan oleh ayah dan ibu..."

"kenapa orangtuamu mengabaikannya?"

"itu karena aku sakit..."

"sa-sakit?"

"ya...kanker usus besar, dan sekarang sudah menjalar ke limpa...tinggal menunggu selnya menjalar ke hati dan mengggerogotinya..."

"Si-Siyan...kau? astaga..." aku tak mampu meneruskan kata-kataku.

Dia menatapku sendu..."hmmm...aku sudah mau mati Sehun-ah..." katanya.

Aku meraihnya kedalam pelukanku, lalu kuelus surai cokelat madunya.

"berapa lama lagi kau bisa bertahan?"

"setahun...atau kurang dari itu..." jawabnya sambil menarik dirinya dari pelukanku. Siyan tersenyum.

"kenapa tak melakukan operasi?'' tanyaku.

"sekarang sudah terlambat...dulu saat divonis kanker, aku hampir menginjak 10 tahun...ibu dan ayah mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya padaku...sejak itu pula adikku berubah...dia menjadi sangat nakal dan pemberontak...nilai-nilainya menurun drastis, padahal dia sangat pintar...dan perlahan-lahan dia menjauh dariku...dia berubah menjadi pendiam dan tak peduli pada orang lain...sikapnya itu membuat ayah sering membanding-bandingkannya denganku bila ayah marah..."

Siyan berhenti sebentar,lalu kembali bercerita.

"Semuanya menjadi semakin buruk saat tiba-tiba saja perusahaan ayah bangkrut, dan tertimpa hutang yang sangat banyak...ayah menjadi _stress_, dan menjadi penjudi, yang membuat ekonomi keluarga kami menjadi semakin buruk...rencana operasiku gagal, ayah menjadi pemabuk dan kasar...kenakalan adikku yang semakin menjadi-jadi membuat dia jadi sering dipukuli ayah...bahkan ayah juga memukuli ibuku...akhirnya ibu tak tahan dan memutuskan bercerai..."

Siyan menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan adikku Sehun-ah...dia akan menjadi bagian dari sekolah kita...ahh...aku sudah tak sabar, aku sudah sangat merindukannya...ini kesempatan baik untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami...kalaupun dia masih menolakku setidaknya aku dapat melihatnya lagi sebelum aku mati..."

Aku berusaha mencerna kata-kata Siyan barusan dan entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bersemangat.

"D-dia akan datang?" tanyaku.

"ya...dan bisa kupastikan kau akan jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kau melihatnya..."

"_mwoya_...aku ini _namja_ tau, _namja_!"

"Haha...lihat saja nanti...adikku itu sangat tampan dan memiliki pesona yang sangat mematikan..."

"Mana mungkin...bukankah kalian identik? jadi wajahnya pasti persis kau...kau saja jelek" kataku.

Sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda. Siyan adalah _namja_ yang sangat imut dan manis.

''Issshhh...kau akan menyesali ucapanmu itu! sekali kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan terjebak dalam pesonanya dan sulit untuk bangkit lagi"

"Wooo...sehebat itukah? tapi tetap sajakan dadanya rata? sayang sekali aku masih menyukai _yeoja_ berdada besar"

"Ahaha...bukankah kau seorang _gay_?" katanya sambil tertawa.

"YA! kalau begitu kau juga _gay_, bodoh! bukankah kita digosipkan sebagai pasangan _gay_ oleh satu sekolah?" protesku.

Satu sekolah memang konyol. Kedekatanku dengan Siyan diartikan dalam makna berbeda, padahal aku dekat dengannya karena kami se-tipe, yang disebut dengan _Antisosial._

"Ahahaha..." Siyan tertawa.

"jadi... siapa dia?" tanyaku.

"Xiao Lu...,Xi Luhan"

_~Xi Luhan~ _ulangku dalam hati.

.

**End Flashback**

.

.

.

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar.

Xi Luhan...

Kenapa sosoknya sangat berbeda dari yang kubayangkan? dia sangat agresif, egois, dan ambisius. Dia bahkan mengatakan menyukaiku hanya 48 jam setelah aku melihatnya berciuman dengan pria tinggi itu. Aku merasa seperti sebuah barang pajangan di etalase yang kebetulan sedang dilihatnya dan secara kebetulan juga menarik perhatiannya, lalu dengan mudahnya dia membeliku. Lalu setelah aku didapatkannya, suatu saat dia akan bosan dan dengan mudahnya dia membuangku, seperti ucapannya untuk pria tinggi itu...

_~aku bisa membuangnya kalau kau mau~_

Aku tak ingin bernasib sama dengan pria itu. Karena itu aku menolaknya.

Kuakui aku memang pengecut, aku pecundang. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Aku benar-benar sangat takut menjadi seperti pria itu. Aku tak mau dibuang seenaknya. Aku ingin Luhan mencintaiku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi...

_~Aku menyukaimu…aku mencintaimu Sehun….~ _

"Saat kau mengatakannya, apa kau serius? aku sangat takut hanya dipermainkan olehmu...aku sangat mencintaimu Lu...sangat..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Maaf gak balas review kalian….mungkin di chapter depan baru aku balas….tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok^^**

**Gimana Chapter yang ini? Sehun nggak jahat kan ya?**

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**OTHELLO**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**.**

**Cast : Hunhan slight Chanbaek**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**~***~Othello Chapter 5~***~**

**#**

**#**

**Chapter 1-4 adalah pengenalan karakter Luhan dan Sehun menggunakan sudut pandang mereka, mulai Chapter ini dan seterusnya akan mulai menggunakan sudut pandang outsiders yang tau segalanya alias saya sendiri *plakk* Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria mungil itu, kini sedang menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, lebih mirip seperti _smirk_ sebenarnya.

_"welcome back myself...and goodbye Oh Sehun..._" gumamnya pada bayangan dirinya sendiri.

Pria mungil yang tak lain adalah Luhan itu memasang dasi seragamnya, kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang tak lagi berwarna cokelat madu itu dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Dia sudah mengganti lagi warna rambutnya menjadi _orange_ menyala saat ini. Pria yang sangat manis itu memang cocok dengan warna rambut apapun, tetap terlihat cute dengan model rambut apapun.

Luhan masih sempat memandangi bayangan dirinya yang 'tampan' sekali lagi sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke arah meja di ruang tengah, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar apartemennya. Sudah 3 hari ini dia membolos sekolah. Dan juga tak pulang ke apartemennya. Selama 3 hari belakangan ini waktunya hanya dia habiskan untuk bersenang-senang di _club_ favoritnya, tempat yang dulu sering dikunjunginya setiap malam.

Yeah...pria itu sebenarnya sudah hampir ingin merubah kebiasaan buruknya dulu saat bertemu pria es bernama Oh Sehun itu. Hanya saja niatnya menjadi terkubur kembali setelah pria es itu menolak –membuang dalam anggapan pribadi-nya. Padahal baru saja merasa jika pria pucat itu sudah berhasil membuat hatinya yang telah membeku selama bertahun-tahun, perlahan menjadi terasa hangat kembali.

Luhan sudah rela mengorbankan apapun demi pria pucat itu, berharap Sehun dapat membalas cintanya. Tapi Sehun justru menorehkan luka baru dihatinya yang sudah sangat terluka. Dan kini hati itu telah membusuk sempurna.

Menjadi pria yang brengsek seperti dulu mungkin adalah pilihan hidup yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. Setidaknya menjalani kehidupan normalnya seperti dulu -yang sesungguhnya tak normal dimata orang lain- dapat membuat beban kesedihan yang menghimpit didadanya sedikit berkurang, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi Luhan yang liar,  
seperti saat sebelum dia mengenal pria dingin bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Walaupun Luhan sebenarnya masih merasakan cinta pada Sehun kian tumbuh semakin besar dalam dadanya, tapi Luhan yakin suatu saat perasaan itu akan bisa tertutup oleh rasa bencinya. Bukankah Luhan sudah pernah mengalaminya? Luhan sangat mencintai ibu dan kakak kembarnya sendiri, tapi dengan terus-menerus memikirkan apa  
yang telah mereka lakukan akhirnya rasa cintanya bisa tertutupi oleh rasa bencinya yang teramat besar pada 2 sosok itu, bahkan rasa benci itu permanen sampai mereka meninggal. Luhan yakin suatu saat dia juga akan membenci Oh Sehun itu sebesar cintanya pada pria itu.

Luhan bersumpah akan membenci siapapun orang yang tak menginginkannya. Siapapun yang telah 'membuang' Xi Luhan tak pantas mendapatkan cintanya, termasuk Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sehun Pov**

.

.

Aku menatap pintu kelas dengan was-was. Entah kenapa belakangan ini aku menjadi sangat khawatir pada Luhan. _Namja_ itu sudah 3 hari tak muncul di sekolah. Bahkan aku juga tak menemukannya di apartemen.  
Selama 3 hari aku terus-menerus mengawasinya kalau-kalau dia pulang ke apartemennya, tapi bahkan walaupun aku mengawasi sampai hampir dini hari, Luhan tak juga muncul. Aku sangat _stress_ memikirkan apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya. Aku yakin dia sengaja menghilang setelah kata-kataku tempo hari. Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar sangat marah...

Aku sudah sangat kesal padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya berciuman dengan _namja_ tinggi itu. Saat itu rasanya ingin sekali aku menarik _namja_ itu dan memukulinya sampai babak belur. Tapi aku  
masih waras, aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Luhan, bahkan saat itu kami belum berkenalan. Lagipula aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri Luhan yang pertama kali menarik namja itu dan menciuminya dengan ganas. Hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa sosoknya sama sekali berbeda dari apa yang diceritakan Siyan padaku. Apa Siyan membohongiku?

Ah, jawabannya tentu saja tidak mungkin, karena Siyan adalah seseorang yang paling jujur yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku. Siyan bahkan menceritakan segala hal secara gamblang padaku.

Saat keesokan harinya aku menatap Luhan terus-menerus, mengabaikan dia yang terlihat sangat risih oleh tatapanku pun, aku tetap tak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Sebenarnya bagaimana sosoknya yang sesungguhnya?

Sosok Luhan yang diceritakan Siyan padaku adalah sosok yang seperti malaikat. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja membuatku sangat ingin memilikinya. Tapi kenapa saat aku sudah benar-benar bertemu dengannya sosok malaikat itu seakan lenyap. Yang kulihat hanyalah sosok _namja_ yang egois dan ambisius, yang rela melakukan apapun demi apa yang diinginkannya. Bahkan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang jelas-jelas merendahkannya saja dia tak berniat membela dirinya sama sekali, dia hanya diam, seolah membenarkan semua apa yang kuucapkan padanya. Bayanganku tentang Luhan yang lembut dan penyayang seakan sirna tanpa bekas. Tapi meskipun begitu entah kenapa rasa cintaku tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Saat dia memelukku dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku, hatiku rasanya ingin meleleh…aku sudah hampir mempercayainya...saat itu aku sudah akan mengatakan kalau aku juga sangat mencintainya...tapi sesaat setelah mengatakan mencintaiku, dia malah kembali mengungkit soal penampilannya yang kini sengaja dibuat sangat mirip dengan Siyan...

_~bagaimana penampilanku sekarang...aku sudah membuktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi XiaoHuo...kau suka?~_

Kata-kata itu….kembali membuatku sangat kesal.

Aku jadi yakin kata-kata cintanya dan semua hal yang dilakukannya itu hanya sebagian dari acting agar aku luluh padanya. Aku tak suka dia bersikap seperti itu. Di mana sosok Luhan yang lembut dan penyayang seperti yang ada dalam bayanganku selama ini?

Aku akan menunggunya sampai kembali menjadi Luhan yang dulu.

.

.

Aku masih bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri saat aku merasakan seseorang duduk di meja milik Luhan. Aku menoleh kearah orang itu dan sangat terkejut saat kulihat Luhan sendiri yang duduk disana. Dia memasang wajah datarnya, dan tak melirikku sama sekali. Padahal biasanya jika melihatku dia akan langsung memamerkan senyum cantiknya itu, meskipun aku selalu bersikap ketus padanya.

Kutatap wajahnya dari samping dengan seksama. Baru 3 hari aku tak melihatnya, tapi aku sudah seperti melihat orang asing kembali. Rambutnya tak lagi cokelat, melainkan _orange_ menyala, tapi dia tetap terlihat mempesona dengan penampilan barunya.

Siyan tak bohong...dilihat dari segi apapun, adiknya ini memang memiliki pesona yang sangat mematikan.

Gayanya kembali _funky_ seperti saat pertama aku melihatnya. Hanya saja saat ini dia bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalku. Apa dia sengaja?

Ya Tuhan...apa dia sudah membenciku saat ini?

Aku sudah mengacaukan kesempatan yang seharusnya kumanfaatkan untuk mendekatinya dan membuatnya jadi milikku. Harusnya aku bisa mengesampingkan egoku dan tidak bersikap pengecut seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Aku harus segera meminta maaf padanya.

.

.

**End Sehun Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Xi Luhan..."

Luhan berhenti melangkah saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menoleh, karena dia tau siapa yang memanggilnya saat ini. Oh Sehun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Kau kemana saja selama beberapa hari ini? kau tak muncul di sekolah, bahkan diapartemen...kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Hey,Luhan, aku bertanya padamu"

"…"

"Aku minta maaf atas ucapanku kemarin, aku tau sikapku sudah sangat keterlaluan, aku ha-"

"Apa sih yang daritadi kau bicarakan? kenapa kau bertanya terus-menerus dan membuatku merasa muak? Jangan mengoceh terus….aku tak suka dengan ocehanmu!" potong Luhan setelah berbalik menatap Sehun, menjawab segala ocehan Sehun dengan pernyataan yang sungguh membuat Sehun sangat terkejut.

Sehun menatap pria mungil itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Luhan..." gumam Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

_Smirk._

Luhan menunjukkan senyum sinisnya pada pria pucat itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu?" katanya kemudian, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memikirkan ucapan Luhan tadi. Wajahnya tampak mengeras. Sehun sangat gusar.

_~Siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu?~_

"Sial!" umpat Sehun. 

Pria pucat itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia sungguh tak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Sikap bodohnya telah mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucapnya bermonolog ria.

Sehun menarik nafasnya lalu dengan mantap berjalan keluar apartemennya menuju partemen Luhan. Sehun berencana meminta maaf.

Tapi...

Lagi-lagi pemandangan yang tak ingin dilihatnya malah kembali dilihatnya. Pria mungil yang dicintainya itu, terlihat sedang menikmati ciuman panasnya dengan err...lagi-lagi pria tinggi yang dilihatnya sebulan yang lalu.

Tangan Sehun mengepal. Pria pucat itu benar-benar marah.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi saat didengarnya bel berbunyi. Dengan cepat dia bergegas menuju ke arah pintu apartemennya, tak peduli jika saat ini dia hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ putih polosnya.

Cklekk!

"Luhannie..."

"Chanyeol? ada apa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat pria tinggi itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan tampang yang sangat sedih.

Pria itu tak menjawab, malah langsung menarik pinggang Luhan dan menciumi bibir pria yang lebih mungil itu dengan ganas. Luhan tak memberontak. Dia tau, jika sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol pasti sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun. Hal seperti ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali. Saat ada masalah, Chanyeol akan selalu datang padanya dan selalu berakhir dengan kegiatan panas mereka diatas ranjang.

Perlahan Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan menangkup wajah pria tinggi itu.

"Kita masuk dulu, heumm?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Luhan membawa Chanyeol ke kamarnya dan mendudukkannya diranjangnya. Lantas diapun ikut duduk.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Pria yang ditanya itu hanya diam tak menjawab. Luhan mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu...tunggu sebentar" kata Luhan sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

Tapi belum sempat melangkah, Chanyeol sudah menarik Luhan ke pangkuannya.

"Aku tak butuh air...yang kubutuhkan hanya kau...aku menginginkanmu malam ini Luhan...kumohon temani aku..." kata Chanyeol sendu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, pria tinggi itu sudah menyambar bibir mungil Luhan, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian.

Luhan terbawa Susana, dengan sekali gerakan tangannyapun mendorong Chanyeol hingga tubuh pria itu terjatuh diranjangnya, lalu dengan perlahan Luhan merangkak naik menindih pria tinggi itu dan langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut. Ciuman itu berlangsung lambat beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya semakin dalam dan menjadi semakin memanas.

Chanyeol berguling hingga kini Luhan yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Pria itu menyerang leher Luhan, menjilati dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan di leher Luhan.

Chanyeol menyibakkan _bathrobe_ Luhan, memperlihatkan tubuh mulus Luhan yang sangat _sexy_. Dengan cepat lidah basah Chanyeol menjilati _nipple_ _pink_ pria mungil itu, membuat Luhan mendesah kenikmatan sambil meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghisapi dada dan perut Luhan, meninggalkan lebih banyak _kissmark_ disana.

"Ssshhhh...Chanyeollie...hhh" desah _sexy_ Luhan sukses keluar.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

Tingtong...suara bel mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ck!" decak Chanyeol kesal.

Pria tinggi itu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Luhan, membiarkan pria yang lebih mungil itu beranjak untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya sayang..." kata Luhan lembut sambil mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu dan membukanya. Tapi nafasnya langsung tercekat saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"K-kau..." kata Luhan sambil menatap nanar orang itu.

**TBC**

Hallow-hallow…..mian updatenya ngaret…abisnya tah kenapa kemaren-kemaren aku gak bisa buka FFn sih…

Aku mau bales beberapa pertanyaan….cekidot!

**Q** : Kenapa judulnya Othello? Apa arti Othello?

**A** : Othello itu sebenernya nama salah satu tokoh dalam drama tragedy karya William Shakespeare. Di dalam cerita itu Othello membunuh istrinya karena cemburu buta. Tapi sekali lagi aku ingatkan, FF ini sejak chapter 1 udah jelas aku cantumkan kalau aku **terinspirasi dari manga Jepang yang judulnya Othello juga**…udah ada yang pernah baca belom? Dalam cerita itu, pemeran utamanya namanya Ayumu ( disini Ayumu adalah Luhan ). Ayumu itu punya saudara kembar seorang musisi terkenal yang meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil ( ini aku pakai di dalam cerita ini ), dan Ayumu jatuh cinta sama temen sekelasnya ( yang dulunya sahabat kakak kembarnya dan suka banget sama kakak kembarnya Ayumu). Karena suka, Ayumu pedekate ama cowok itu. Tapi sayangnya temen kakaknya itu selalu melihat Ayumu sebagai 'kakaknya', akhirnya Ayumu mutusin memotong rambut panjangnya ( yang sama persis sama kakaknya ) jadi pendek karena Ayumu nggak mau di lihat si cowok itu seperti kakaknya. Ayumu ingin di cintai sebagai dirinya sendiri ( cerita ini jauh berbeda sama FF Othello Hunhan punyaku ini, **karena aku emang cuma terinspirasi, bukan me-remake manga itu** )

**Q** : Nama mandarin saudara kembarnya Luhan gimana sih? Siyan atau Xian?

**A** : Itu penulisan nama saudaranya udah bener, Xi Huo Siyan…nama ini aku ambil dari nama aktor Taiwan ( hanya Huo Siyan-nya aja, marga Xi nggak termasuk).

**Q** : Di FF ini ada adegan NC apa nggak?

**A** : Ada, nanti di chapter 8 *smirk*

**Q** : Kalau bisa sih Narasi / Deskripsi di perbanyak daripada Dialognya…( ini bukan pertanyaan sih *plak*)

**A** : Di FF ini cara saya menyampaikan karakter main cast emang pake cara Dialog ( tapi sih keknya bukan Dialog ya, lebih ke curhatan tokoh utama dengan nuangin apa yang dia rasain melalui kata-kata kayak bentukan Diary gitu *ah,molla* )

**Q** : Luhannya Player ya? Selain sama Sehun dan Chanyeol, Luhan udah 'main' ama siapa ajah?

**A** : Banyak…Luhan udah bolak-balek 'tidur' sama cowok yang berbeda-beda *PLAAAAAKKKK*

**Q** : Kenapa FF My Tutor is a Cute Deer-nya di hapus?

**A** : Alasannya udah pernah saya jelasin kok^^

Nah, buat Kimberlly dan yang laennya yang mau baca ff My Tutor is a Cute Deer, cubak PM saya, nanti saya kasih link FF-nya…

Buat ke depan saya hanya akan balas review yang bentukannya pertanyaan ya chingu, soalnya kalo di bales atu-atu, pegel weeeehhhhhh *nyengir*

Makasih buat yang mau baca, makasih buat yang berbaik hati me-review….I Lop U All *ketjub basah* Ngeeeekkkk…. 


	6. Chapter 6

**OTHELLO**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Other : ChanBaek**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

***Happy reading***

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story :**

**.**

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Pria yang ditanya itu hanya diam tak menjawab. Luhan mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu...tunggu sebentar" kata Luhan sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

Tapi belum sempat melangkah, Chanyeol sudah menarik Luhan ke pangkuannya.

"Aku tak butuh air...yang kubutuhkan hanya kau...aku menginginkanmu malam ini Luhan...kumohon temani aku..." kata Chanyeol sendu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, pria tinggi itu sudah menyambar bibir mungil Luhan, menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian.

Luhan terbawa suasana, dengan sekali gerakan, tangannya mendorong Chanyeol hingga tubuh pria itu terjatuh diranjangnya, lalu dengan perlahan Luhan merangkak naik menindih pria tinggi itu dan langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut. Ciuman itu berlangsung lambat beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya semakin dalam dan menjadi semakin memanas.

Chanyeol berguling hingga kini Luhan yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Pria itu menyerang leher Luhan, menjilati dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan di leher Luhan.

Chanyeol menyibakkan _bathrobe_ Luhan, memperlihatkan tubuh mulus Luhan yang sangat _sexy_. Dengan cepat lidah basah Chanyeol menjilati _nipple_ _pink_ pria mungil itu, membuat Luhan mendesah kenikmatan sambil meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghisapi dada dan perut Luhan, meninggalkan lebih banyak _kissmark_ disana.

"Ssshhhh...Chanyeollie...hhh" desah _sexy_ Luhan sukses keluar.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

Tingtong...suara bel mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ck!" decak Chanyeol kesal.

Pria tinggi itu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Luhan, membiarkan pria yang lebih mungil itu beranjak untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya sayang..." kata Luhan lembut sambil mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu dan membukanya. Tapi nafasnya langsung tercekat saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"K-kau..." kata Luhan sambil menatap nanar orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**~***~Othello Chapter 6~***~**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh mungil, seluruh tubuh basah kuyup. Meskipun kepala pria itu sedang tertunduk dalam, Luhan tau itu siapa.

"Baekhyun?"

Pria mungil dihadapannya mendongak. Luhan menatap pria mungil itu nanar. Mata pria mungil yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu membengkak, mungkin habis menangis.

Pria itu masih diam, menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. Beberapa lama hanya memandangi wajah Luhan sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya kearah leher dan dada Luhan yang terbuka, karena Luhan masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ putihnya sehingga dada dan lehernya terekspos jelas. Luhan mencengkam kuat _bathrobe_ putihnya saat menyadari tatapan pria mungil itu mengarah kemana.

_Kissmark-kissmark yang baru saja diciptakan oleh Chanyeol ditubuhnya…_

Luhan semakin mengeratkan kuat-kuat _bathrobe_ putih itu dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha menutupi _kissmark_ yang sangat banyak itu, meskipun sebenarnya sadar jika usahanya itu hanya akan membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia. Pria dihadapannya ini bahkan sudah melihatnya sejak tadi.

"Lu-Luhannie...ap-apa C-Chanyeol ada?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Akhirnya pria itu bersuara...

Luhan mendesah kecil, lalu meraih pergelangan tangan mungil pria yang juga berpostur mungil dihadapannya itu dan menariknya masuk kedalam apartemennya. Luhan mendudukkan pria itu di sofanya, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi yang berada diluar kamarnya dan mengambil handuk bersih.

Sepanjang kegiatanya Luhan terus-menerus mengerutkan dahi, memikirkan tentang bagaimana bisa si mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu sampai di sini…apa masalahnya dengan Chanyeol? Chanyeol juga terlihat kurang baik….masalah beratkah?

Luhan kembali mendesah sekali sebelum melangkahkan kaki-kakinya, menghampiri Baekhyun dan berlutut dihadapan pria itu duduk, lalu mengarahkan tangannya yang memegang handuk ke kepala Baekhyun, mengeringkan rambut cokelat yang sangat basah itu.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begini Baekhyun-ah...kau bisa sakit..." kata Luhan sambil terus mengeringkan rambut pria imut dihadapannya itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap datar pada Luhan dan mulutnya masih tetap diam. Suasana aneh tercipta di antara keduanya, dan akhirnya pecah ketika Baekhyun memegang tangan Luhan yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Luhannie...apa Chanyeol ada disini? bo-bolehkah kau memanggilkannya sebentar?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan penuh harap. Sangat berharap jika Luhan mau memanggilkan kekasihnya itu untuknya. Luhan mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang terasa sangat dingin, tersenyum hangat dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja...aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu...tapi kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dulu...oke?" kata Luhan, disambut dengan anggukan lemah oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan, lalu menarik tubuh kecil itu bersamanya. Baekhyun hanya diam, tak mengatakan apapun. Suasana memang agak canggung bagi Baekhyun, apalagi jika mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Luhan selama ini. Tapi Luhan tampak biasa saja, jadi Baekhyun berusaha tak memikirkannya.

Luhan membiarkan Baekhyun menunggunya di depan pintu kamar mandi selama dirinya mengambil pakaiannya yang berada di lemari tepat disebelah pintu kamar mandi itu, kemudian menyerahkan pakaian yang dipilihnya barusan pada Baekhyun, mendorong tubuh kecil itu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya, baru kemudian Luhan berjalan pelan kearah kamarnya, tempat dimana Chanyeol-kekasih Baekhyun-berada.

Luhan berdecak kecil ketika mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk menyandar di _headboard_ ranjang miliknya dengan santai, sambil memainkan ponselnya. Wajah pria itu tertekuk, terlihat sangat bosan.

"Chan…."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Luhan ketika namanya di panggil, dan langsung mempoutkan bibirnya begitu pria mungil berambut _orange_ itu menghampirinya.

"Hhhh….kau lama sekali Lu...kau membuat libidoku kembali turun..." keluh pria jangkung itu, dengan nada yang terdengar seperti rengekan di telinga Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Baru hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol sudah menyerangnya dengan ciuman-ciuman nakal yang datang bertubi-tubi seperti hujan, hingga membuat Luhan sulit untuk mengatakan apapun.

" Chanmmmpphhttt...hentikammmphptt..."

Luhan berusaha keras berbicara, tapi Chanyeol melumat bibirnya semakin dalam dan semakin basah, yang malah membuat bunyi kecipak ciuman itu terdengar sangat jelas. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu, bahkan Luhan tak diberi kesempatan sama sekali untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tubuh mungilnya malah ditarik kuat hingga Luhan terjatuh ke atas ranjangnya sendiri dengan Chanyeol yang langsung memposisikan tubuh tingginya di atas tubuh Luhan, menindihnya rapat-rapat tanpa memberikan celah sedikitpun. Ciuman-ciuman, lumatan-lumatan, hisapan-hisapan liarnya pada bibir mungil Luhan yang menggoda tak berkurang sama sekali intensitasnya, malah tampak semakin bergairah, basah dan semakin dalam. Untunglah sesaat kemudian Chanyeol mengalihkan ciumannya keleher Luhan, hingga membuka kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk bicara.

"Chanyeollie...hentikan..." kata Luhan lembut sambil membelai kepala bagian belakang Chanyeol yang sedang bergerak-gerak, karena bibir pria itu masih menikmati lehernya putih mulusnya.

"Emmmhh...kenapa sayang?...aku sudah tak tahan _baby_...jadi jangan menyuruhku berhenti...oke?" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah mengeluhnya, kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, merutuki tingkah pria tinggi yang menindihnya ini.

"Tapi Chanyeollie...kita tak bisa melakukan ini sekarang...kau harus segera ber- aahhh..."

_Sial!_

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Pasalnya pria jangkung itu kini sengaja meremas penisnya dari luar _panty_ hitam yang di kenakannya, membuat desahan erotis langsung keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hmpphh...kau bohong...kau tak benar-benar ingin berhenti sayang..." kata Chanyeol meremehkan, dengan tangan yang masih meremas-remas lembut penis kebanggaan Luhan itu dengan gerakan sensual.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Nafasnya sudah agak memberat karena menahan nafsunya yang mendadak bangkit karena sentuhan Chanyeol, tapi Luhan berusaha keras melawannya. Otaknya memikirkan pria kecil yang sedang menunggu di luar sana, hingga Luhan menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menarik paksa tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menggoda penis kebanggaannya di areal bawah tubuh moleknya, meskipun matanya masih terpejam.

Menghirup nafas beberapa saat, Luhan membuka mata dan langsung mendapatkan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lekat padanya saat ini.

"Hentikan sayang..." bisik Luhan lembut. Jari-jarinya bergerak di sekitar rahang Chanyeol, lalu menangkup pipi Chanyeol yang tembem dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa? Heumm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap teduh ke mata Luhan.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan Luhan hanya diam menerimanya. Luhan tetap diam ketika Chanyeol mengelus pipinya dengan punggung tangan sebelum kembali mengecup bibir merekahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? aku tidak bisa menahannya Luhannie..."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, lalu balas mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau harus bisa...dan kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau datang padaku jika kau sedang bermasalah dengan Baekhyun...kita harus berhenti Chanyeollie...dia sedang menunggumu saat ini..."

Tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus pipi Luhan mendadak berhenti. Chanyeol menatap Luhan bingung. Tatapan matanya seakan ingin memastikan kebenaran kata-kata Luhan barusan. Luhan langsung mengangguk seakan mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol yang dilemparkan padanya itu.

"Yang datang tadi adalah Baekhyun...dia hujan-hujanan hanya untuk menemuimu kesini...dia sudah sangat pucat dan kedinginan Chan...cepat temui dia dan bawa dia pulang...kau tak mau dia jatuh sakit kan?" kata Luhan lembut sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol bangkit perlahan dari atas tubuh Luhan dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Pria jangkung itu terlihat stress dan frustasi.

"Temui dia...kasihan dia Chanyeol-ah..." kata Luhan sambil mengusap punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepis kasar tangan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau harus peduli padanya Lu? ini sama sekali tak mirip kau...!" kata Chanyeol ketus.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau...karena aku tau kau peduli padanya...makanya aku mengatakan hal ini..."jawab Luhan lembut.

"Aku tak peduli padanya! asal kau tau, dia juga tak peduli padaku!"

Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu setengah berteriak, tak peduli jika pria mungil yang berada diluar sana akan mendengarnya atau tidak.

Luhan menarik nafas pelan. Sebenarnya Luhan agak sedikit kesal.

"Kalau dia tak peduli padamu, dia tak akan menyusulmu hujan-hujanan begitu sampai kulitnya pucat dan tubuhnya gemetaran, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol diam, hingga tak berapa lama kemudian menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan keluar, menemui Baekhyun.

Pria mungil bernama Baekhyun itu sedang duduk menunduk di sofa sambil meremas celana Luhan yang dipakainya saat ini. Dan Chanyeol sengaja memeluk pinggang Luhan saat mereka hampir berada di dekat Baekhyun duduk.

"Untuk apa kau menyusulku kesini, Byun Baekhyun? bukannya seharusnya sekarang kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan _namja_ pirang yang sangat tampan itu?" kata Chanyeol, ketus.

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan tak juga mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kekasihnya yang sedang memeluk pinggang Luhan itu. Pria kecil itu hanya diam seribu bahasa, tanpa suara. Tapi sebenarnya pria itu sedang menangis. Setelah diam beberapa waktu lamanya, akhirnya pria itu berdiri, dan berbicara walau kepalanya masih tetap tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku Yeollie...maaf jika aku mengganggumu..."

Baekhyun membungkuk kearah Luhan setelah meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, kekasihnya sendiri yang jelas-jelas sedang berselingkuh di depannya.

"Maafkan aku Luhannie...maaf sudah mengganggu kalian...si-silahkan lanjutkan saja kegiatan yang ingin kalian lakukan...hiks..." Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya lagi.

Pria mungil itu berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama, bermaksud keluar. Luhan hanya diam, tapi dia merasakan dengan jelas jika tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya itu perlahan bergetar dan mengepal. Luhan tersenyum tipis, dan hanya menonton saja apa yang akan dilakukan Park Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Baekhyun sudah mencapai pintu, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan dan berjalan cepat kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun hingga pria mungil itu meringis kesakitan. Dengan tak berperasaan Chanyeol mengabaikan rintihan Baekhyun dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Luhan.

"Luhannie...aku pulang dulu...terima kasih sudah membantuku selama ini...aku….sayang padamu..."kata Chanyeol sekilas dan dijawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan oleh Luhan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen Luhan dan menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hufftt…."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas beratnya setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghilang.

"Cinta...sungguh perasaan yang merepotkan..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki-kakinya, berjalan kearah pintu, bermaksud menutup pintu yang belum tertutup sempurna. Tapi baru saja hendak menutupnya, pintu apartemennya sudah ditahan oleh seseorang. Luhan mendongak menatap orang itu dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat Sehun berdiri dihadapannya sambil menatap tajam kearahnya. Mata pemuda itu berkilat-kilat hingga Luhan dapat menyimpulkan jika pria pucat itu sedang dalam perasaan tak baik, entah karena apa. Yang pasti, aura yang dibawa oleh Sehun membuat Luhan merasa tak enak, hingga memaksanya berniat untuk segera mengusir pria pucat itu sesegera mungkin dari apartemennya.

"Mau apa kau, brengsek! pergi kau!" usir Luhan sambil berusaha mendorong pintu utama.

Tapi tentu saja tenaga Luhan kalah dengan tenaga Sehun. Apalagi pria pucat itu terlihat tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini. Orang yang sedang marah tenaganya akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat kan?

Sehun mendesak Luhan masuk kedalam apartemennya. Meskipun Luhan berkali-kali mendorong Sehun dengan kasar dan mulutnya tak pernah berhenti memaki pria itu, tapi Sehun tak perduli. Pria pucat itu sudah kalap hingga otaknya berkabut dan tak mampu berpikir jernih.

"Kubilang pergi, _namja_ brengsek! berani-baraninya kau datang kesini setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" pekik Luhan geram.

Luhan memukuli dada Sehun dengan kasar, tapi pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya itu malah menangkap kedua tangannya lalu mendorong tubuhnya, menghimpitnya ketembok. Sehun mengunci pergelangan tangan Luhan disisi kanan dan kiri tubuh mungil itu, dengan rahang yang mengeras tajam. Nafas Luhan tersengal-sengal menahan amarahnya sambil menatap geram pada wajah Sehun yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Dasar pembual!" kata Sehun tajam, setajam tatapannya pada Luhan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? lepaskan tanganku, brengsek!" kata Luhan geram.

"Kau pembohong Xi Luhan...kau licik...kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi lihat kelakuanmu saat ini...aku benar sejak awal...semua ucapanmu hanyalah omong kosong!"

"Tutup mulutmu dan lepaskan aku, brengsek!" teriak Luhan saking geramnya.

Sehun tersenyum sinis dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Sebenarnya _namja_ seperti apa dirimu Xi Luhan? kau benar-benar sangat jauh dengan yang kubayangkan...kau benar-benar buruk...dan apa tadi yang kau ucapkan disekolah? Apa kau mengatakan kau tak mengenalku? _that's so damn bullshit!_" kata Sehun sebelum bibirnya menyambar bibir Luhan dan menekannya dalam-dalam, menggesek bibir Luhan dengan amarahnya yang meluap-luap.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar, menghisapi bibir atas dan bawah milik Luhan, dan menggigitnya sampai berdarah. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut Luhan saat mulut pria cantik itu terbuka karena gigitannya barusan.

Luhan merintih kesakitan, bibirnya terasa panas dan perih, dan ciuman itu terasa asin yang bercampur dengan rasa besi yang menjijikkan, karena saliva mereka bercampur dengan darah Luhan. Luhan menahan nafasnya saat lidah Sehun menari-nari di dalam mulutnya, menjilati lidahnya dengan rakus. Meskipun Luhan berusaha melawannya sekuat tenaga, namun hasilnya nihil. Sehun malah semakin gencar menyerang bibirnya.

"Mmmmphhh...hentikan Sehun...kumohon..." ucap Luhan susah payah disela-sela ciuman itu.

Sehun tak peduli dan tetap melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar, mengabaikan seluruh rintihan dan penolakan yang dilakukan oleh pria cantik itu hingga akhirnya Luhan kehabisan tenaga dan tak melawan lagi. Tubuhnya sudah lemas, dan hatinya juga perih diperlakukan sekasar ini oleh Sehun, pria yang pernah –atau masih- dicintainya.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan, tapi masih tetap melumat bibir Luhan. Tempo hisapannya menurun, lalu kemudian beralih dari bibir ke leher pria mungil itu. Luhan tak melawan, hanya diam, pasrah dengan apapun yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

Sehun menggeram kesal saat menyadari terlalu banyak _kissmark_ merah keunguan yang tercetak jelas di leher Luhan. Dengan emosi yang tak terkendali tangan-tangannya yang menguat melepas paksa _bathrobe_ Luhan, melepasnya hingga benar-benar terpisah dari tubuh mungil itu dan membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai. Tubuh Luhan terekspos sempurna. Kulitnya tak terbalut apapun lagi selain hanya berbalut _panty_ hitam ketat yang hanya menutupi daerah pinggul hingga pangkal pahanya. Mata Sehun menatap kecewa melihat kulit yang tercetak banyak 'noda' itu. Kekesalan Sehun bertambah berkali-kali lipat. _Kissmark-kissmark_ yang tak tau situasi itu sangat banyak bertebaran di bagian leher, dada dan perut pria cantik itu.

"Brengsek!" geram Sehun.

Sehun kalap. Bibirnya menghisapi leher, dada dan perut Luhan dengan liar untuk menutupi _kissmark_ yang disematkan oleh Chanyeol itu. Luhan hanya pasrah, dan hanya bisa merintih kesakitan ketika Sehun menghisap dan menggiti dengan kuat pada bagian-bagian kulit tubuhnya.

Setelah puas menghisapi tubuh Luhan, tangan kanan Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan dan mengecup kembali bibir Luhan, sedikit lama, dan dalam, sebelum mulai melumatnya lagi, lagi-lagi dengan lumatan liarnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menahan sekuat tenaga agar airmata sialan yang sudah mengambang di sudut-sudut matanya tak menetes turun.

Sehun meraih pinggang Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, manyerukkan bibirnya ke bahu Luhan dan menghisap bahu pria mungil itu dengan rahang yang mengeras. Sehun benar-benar marah. Marah karena merasa dibohongi oleh Luhan. Marah karena merasa seperti pria dungu, hingga Luhan bisa dengan mudah memperdaya dan mempermainkan perasaannya seperti sekarang. Dan juga…..marah karena dia sangat mencintai pria cantik itu.

Cinta…

Sehun masih menyerang. Tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak kearah penis pria yang lebih mungil dan meremasnya pelan, membuat kedua tangan Luhan yang tadinya terkulai lemas sontak naik dan meremas bahu Sehun dengan kuat. Sehun menelusupkan tangannya kedalam _panty_ hitam Luhan itu hingga jari-jari panjangnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit penis pria cantik itu, meremasnya sekilas kemudian mengeluarkannya dari lindungan _panty_ hitam itu, dan Sehun melanjutkan dengan memijatnya perlahan.

"Aku sangat benci melihatmu yang seperti ini Luhan...kau sungguh murahan...kau buruk...aku benar-benar tak menyukainya...aku benar-benar marah..." bisik Sehun, bibir tipisnya menghisap leher Luhan dan tangannya sudah mempercepat pijatannya pada penis pria cantik itu.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata diantara sakit yang menyerang hatinya dan nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Pijatan tangan Sehun membuatnya gila, namun sakit hatinya jauh lebih besar. Luhan memejamkan matanya lebih kuat lagi saat merasakan penisnya yang diremas-remas oleh Sehun itu terasa semakin membesar. Perutnya mengejang dan terasa menggerumbul ke bawah. Luhan menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga saat klimaks itu datang menghampiri. Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat dan tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Luhan emosi, dan Luhan bersumpah jika saat ini dia sangat ingin sekali membunuh pria yang bernama Oh Sehun itu karena berani melecehkannya dan membuat dadanya terasa amat sesak sampai seperti ini.

Sehun berhenti memijat ketika merasakan cairan hangat yang tumpah ditangannya. Bibirnya mengecup dalam bibir Luhan, dengan mata yang terpejam. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, dia sangat yakin saat ini.

Sehun menarik dirinya setelah kecupannya terlepas. Tangannya melepaskan penis Luhan dan menyembunyikannya lagi ke dalam _panty_ hitam pria mungil itu, kemudian memberi jarak lebih lebar lagi dengan tubuh mungil yang di peluknya sejak tadi. Mata Sehun menatap lembut ke arah wajah kecil pria mungil didepannya itu, yang kini hanya berdiri mematung, gemetaran dengan kepala tertunduk dan memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Lu…"

Sehun tercekat ketika pria cantik itu membuka mata, menatap tajam kearahnya dengan mata yang memerah. Air mata pria cantik itu mengambang di kelopak mata rusanya, membuat kata-kata yang hendak di keluarkan oleh Sehun mendadak tersangkut di tenggorokan, lalu lenyap begitu saja.

tes...

tes...

tes...

Airmata Luhan akhirnya jatuh juga meskipun sudah sekuat tenaga ditahannya. Wajah Sehun yang tadinya mengeras sontak berubah. Entah kenapa melihat Luhan menatapnya seperti itu dan menangis membuat hatinya mencelos perih.

"Lu-Luhan...maaf….." kata Sehun pelan, menyesal.

Tangan Sehun berusaha meraih Luhan tapi pria mungil itu menepisnya dengan kasar, dan….

PLAKKKK!

Sehun merasakan pipinya terasa sangat panas dan perih. Luhan menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Bahkan sampai sudut bibir Sehun mengeluarkan darah.

"Pergi…." kata Luhan lemah.

Tubuh Luhan merosot ke lantai. Wajahnya sudah basah seluruhnya oleh airmatanya.

"Lu..."

Sehun berjongkok dan hendak memeluk Luhan, tapi lagi-lagi pria itu menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Lu..."

"Pergi..."

"Luhan..."

"Pe-pergi….hiks..."

"Luhannie.…"

"Kumohon pergilah Sehun-ah..."

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Mian ngaret egen *di tabok* **

**Nah, ada pertanyaan egen…..aku jawab….cekidot!**

**Q : Luhan itu pelampiasan Chanyeol?**

**A : Bisa di bilang begonoh (U,U)…tapi sih sebenernya bukan cuma si Yeol doang, Lulu juga sama ajah sih…jadi intinya hubungan mereka itu hubungan absurd yang saling menguntungkan *plakk***

**Q : Luhannya kok cepet banget move on dari Sehun?**

**A : Enggak tuh (-_-)**

**Q : Ortunya si Lulu tuh masih idup apa udah meninggal sih?**

**A : Emaknya si Lulu udin meninggal gegara kecelakaan bareng ama kembarannya si Lulu, nah bapaknya masih idup, tapi gatau di mana *plakk***

**Q : Emang Lulu udah bener-bener benci ama Sehun?**

**A : Nah…ikutin ajah epep ini, tar ketauan deh *smirk***

**Q : Pas Lulu ciuman ama Yeol di koridor apartemen, si Lulu nggak nyadar kalo si Thehun lagi ngeliatin dia?**

**A : kagak, pan sedang asik berbuat mesum(?) ama si Yeol…(U,U)….**

**Yaudin, pertanyaannya itu tok *garuk-garuk pala Luhan***

**Kalo ada yang mao di tanya, tanya aja ya…huehehehehehe…**

**Buat Chapter ini gimana chingu? Memuaskan apa enggak? Apa yang kurang?**

**Ripiu egen yak chingu….yang semangat ripiunya, jadi aku juga semangan postingin epepnya…hohohoho… *kabur***

**Top of Form**


	7. Chapter 7

**OTHELLO**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

***Happy reading***

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story :**

**.**

Aku sangat benci melihatmu yang seperti ini Luhan...kau sungguh murahan...kau buruk...aku benar-benar tak menyukainya...aku benar-benar marah..." bisik Sehun, bibir tipisnya menghisap leher Luhan dan tangannya sudah mempercepat pijatannya pada penis pria cantik itu.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata diantara sakit yang menyerang hatinya dan nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Pijatan tangan Sehun membuatnya gila, namun sakit hatinya jauh lebih besar. Luhan memejamkan matanya lebih kuat lagi saat merasakan penisnya yang diremas-remas oleh Sehun itu terasa semakin membesar. Perutnya mengejang dan terasa menggerumbul ke bawah. Luhan menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga saat klimaks itu datang menghampiri. Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat dan tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Luhan emosi, dan Luhan bersumpah jika saat ini dia sangat ingin sekali membunuh pria yang bernama Oh Sehun itu karena berani melecehkannya dan membuat dadanya terasa amat sesak sampai seperti ini.

Sehun berhenti memijat ketika merasakan cairan hangat yang tumpah ditangannya. Bibirnya mengecup dalam bibir Luhan, dengan mata yang terpejam. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, dia sangat yakin saat ini.

Sehun menarik dirinya setelah kecupannya terlepas. Tangannya melepaskan penis Luhan dan menyembunyikannya lagi ke dalam _panty_ hitam pria mungil itu, kemudian memberi jarak lebih lebar lagi dengan tubuh mungil yang di peluknya sejak tadi. Mata Sehun menatap lembut ke arah wajah kecil pria mungil didepannya itu, yang kini hanya berdiri mematung, gemetaran dengan kepala tertunduk dan memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Lu…"

Sehun tercekat ketika pria cantik itu membuka mata, menatap tajam kearahnya dengan mata yang memerah. Air mata pria cantik itu mengambang di kelopak mata rusanya, membuat kata-kata yang hendak di keluarkan oleh Sehun mendadak tersangkut di tenggorokan, lalu lenyap begitu saja.

tes...

tes...

tes...

Airmata Luhan akhirnya jatuh juga meskipun sudah sekuat tenaga ditahannya. Wajah Sehun yang tadinya mengeras sontak berubah. Entah kenapa melihat Luhan menatapnya seperti itu dan menangis membuat hatinya mencelos perih.

"Lu-Luhan...maaf….." kata Sehun pelan, menyesal.

Tangan Sehun berusaha meraih Luhan tapi pria mungil itu menepisnya dengan kasar, dan….

PLAKKKK!

Sehun merasakan pipinya terasa sangat panas dan perih. Luhan menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Bahkan sampai sudut bibir Sehun mengeluarkan darah.

"Pergi…." kata Luhan lemah.

Tubuh Luhan merosot ke lantai. Wajahnya sudah basah seluruhnya oleh airmatanya.

"Lu..."

Sehun berjongkok dan hendak memeluk Luhan, tapi lagi-lagi pria itu menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Lu..."

"Pergi..."

"Luhan..."

"Pe-pergi….hiks..."

"Luhannie.…"

"Kumohon pergilah Sehuna..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Othello Chapter 7~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks...hiks..."

Pria mungil berambut _orange_ itu, sedang duduk disofa sambil memeluk lututnya, masih menangis. Bahkan ini sudah satu jam setelah pria pucat tadi pergi setelah melecehkannya dan mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar yang menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya, tapi air matanya belum juga  
berhenti mengalir.

**.**

**Luhan Pov**

**.**

Sangat sakit...itulah yang saat ini kurasakan. Entah kenapa aku merasa dadaku sangat sesak. Bahkan aku masih menangis. Entah apa yang membuat airmata bodoh ini tak mau berhenti  
mengalir. Memalukan!

Kenapa aku begini? Apa karena aku dilecehkan oleh Sehun?

Oh, ayolah...aku bukan _namja_ polos yang akan menangis seperti _yeoja_ ketika keperawanannya direnggut orang lain. Aku bahkan sudah pernah bercinta berkali-kali dengan beberapa pria yang berbeda.

_Aku sudah sangat kotor._

Lalu kenapa aku harus menangis seperti ini? Bahkan Sehun tak memperkosaku, dia hanya '_menyentuhku'_. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan?

Apa karena kata-kata kasarnya padaku? Jika dipikir-pikir, ucapannya juga ada benarnya. Aku memang murahan, bahkan aku sudah menjadi pelacur untuk ibu tiriku sejak usiaku masih 10 tahun.

Tapi kata-katanya yang 'itu'…tak bisa kuterima. Dia mengataiku pembohong. Dia bilang aku tak bersungguh-sungguh saat aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. _Itu sangat menyakitkan._ Dan dia mengatakannya saat dia marah sambil melecehkanku. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu padaku?

Tidakkah dia melihat kesungguhanku saat aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya?

Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Oh Sehun. Tidakkah dia bisa melihat apa saja yang sudah kukorbankan untuknya? Aku bahkan harus menghilangkan harga diriku dan sampai harus merubah diriku menjadi orang lain, dan itu semua  
kulakukan hanya untuknya._ Semua kulakukan karena aku mencintainya, dan aku sangat berharap agar dia juga mencintaiku._

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Dia membuangku...

Dia menghinaku, bahkan menyuruhku agar aku tak mengganggunya. Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia tak mengenalku dan menyuruhku agar berhenti mengajaknya bicara.

_~Berhenti berbicara denganku, aku tak mengenalmu!~_

Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu padaku?

Tapi kenapa saat aku mengatakan kalau aku tak mengenalnya dia harus marah? bukankah itu yang diinginkannya?

Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk tak mengganggunya. Aku bahkan sedang berusaha mengubur cintaku padanya. Meskipun rasanya sangat sakit dan tak rela melepasnya, tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya kan? Aku menderita! Aku sangat ingin melupakan perasaan bodohku ini. Aku ingin membenci Oh Sehun, Tapi...kenapa sangat sulit?

_Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyakitiku Sehuna?_

Haha...bodoh!

Ini bukan salahmu...

Aku yang salah...

Aku yang awalnya mengganggumu...

Aku sendiri yang bodoh karena mencintaimu...

Tapi aku sedang berusaha melupakan cintaku padamu...

Aku benar-benar ingin membencimu...

Jadi kenapa sekarang kau menjadi seperti ini?

Dan bodohnya lagi cintaku padamu belum berkurang sedikitpun...

Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Sehuna...

Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku harus bagaimana?  


_**.**__  
_

**End Luhan Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria pucat itu, langsung jatuh terduduk dipintu apartemennya sendiri setelah Luhan mengusirnya. Tatapannya kosong. Sesekali dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal, lalu akhirnya menangis tanpa suara sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Menyesal, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Lagi-lagi dia menyakiti pria cantik itu, pria yang di cintainya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Sehun Pov**

**.**

Ya Tuhan...apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya?

Aku sangat bodoh, membiarkan emosi menguasai diriku sampai-sampai aku harus melukainya lagi, pria cantik yang sangat kucintai itu. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Dia pasti sudah sangat membenciku kan? _Aishh!_ Kenapa aku tak bisa melawan emosiku sendiri? Aku lagi-lagi menyakitinya. Aku sudah melukai perasaannya, dan kini menyakiti tubuhnya juga. _Namja_ seperti apa aku ini? Benar apa yang dikatakannya, aku memang brengsek!

Aku lagi-lagi membuatnya menangis karena ulahku. Sungguh perih melihatnya menangis seperti tadi. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku harus segera meminta maaf padanya kan? Apa dia masih mau memaafkanku setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya?

Aku sangat berharap Luhan mau memaafkanku. Jika dia mau memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi, aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya...aku berjanji tak akan menyakitinya lagi.

Aku sangat mencintainya...

**.**

**End Sehun Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

Luhan menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Menatap tubuh polosnya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong. Dia baru menyadari betapa kotor tubuhnya. Kulitnya dipenuhi oleh bercak merah keunguan, dan sedikit terasa perih. _Kissmark-kissmark_ _yang_ _dihasilkan_ _oleh_ _2_ _pria_ _yang_ _berbeda_.

Luhan menyentuh salah satu _kissmark_ yang membiru dileher sebelah kirinya. Itu adalah hasil perbuatan Sehun kemarin. Dahinya mengernyit saat jarinya menyentuh _kissmark_ itu. Terasa sangat ngilu. Seberapa kuat Sehun menghisap lehernya?

Luhan berjalan lunglai ke _bathub_ yang sudah penuh terisi air. Dia menenggelamkan tubuhnya sendiri di _bathub_ itu dan hanya diam. Luhan masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kenapa Sehun bisa sampai semarah itu padanya? Apa mungkin Sehun sudah mulai mencintainya? Luhan bahkan tak berani memikirkan hal itu. Sangat mustahil Sehun mencintai pria kotor sepertinya. Tatapannya pada Luhan selama ini bahkan terkesan jijik. Lagipula Sehun sangat tampan, jadi dia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

_Luhan adalah namja murahan._

Luhan adalah pembohong.

Luhan adalah namja licik.

Luhan sangat buruk.

Itulah yang diucapkan Sehun untuk menggambarkan siapa dirinya.

_Dan Luhan adalah pelacur._

Itu adalah tambahan dari Luhan sendiri untuk menggambarkan siapa dirinya. Sehun juga pernah menanyakan padanya apa dia adalah pelacur atau tidak, dan kini Luhan sudah tau jawabannya. Dia memang pria seperti itu. Saat Sehun menanyakannya, Luhan masih menyangkal dalam hati. Luhan tak merasa serendah itu. Tapi kini semuanya sudah jelas. Semua  
benar. Luhan memang manusia yang sangat rendah.

Luhan tersenyum miris saat menyadari hal itu, tapi lagi-lagi airmatanya menetes saat dia mengakuinya. Pria kecil itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing, karena perutnya sama sekali belum terisi makanan sejak pulang sekolah kemarin, dan buruknya, Luhan menghabiskan hampir 5 kaleng bir tadi malam sekedar untuk melupakan sejenak beban-beban dan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Tapi Luhan tidak mabuk. Dia  
hanya merasa sedikit pusing dan merasakan sedikit perih dibagian perut.

Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam air agak lama. Matanya masih terbuka, menatap kosong pada siluet-siluet tak jelas yang tertangkap matanya karena dia melihat didalam air. Luhan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam air saat merasa dadanya sudah sangat sesak karena menahan  
nafas terlalu lama. Matanya memerah. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan kini dia merasa kesadarannya sudah sedikit pulih. Air ternyata sangat membantu mengurangi efek alcohol yang membuat matanya sedikit mengantuk.

Akhirnya, pria mungil itu keluar dari air dan menyambar handuknya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, menyambar seragam sekolahnya dengan cepat dan memakainya, lalu bergegas keluar dari apartemen setelah semua persiapan sekolahnya selesai.

Luhan terhenyak. Baru saja dia membuka pintu, mata rusanya langsung menangkap sosok Sehun yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu apartemennya, menunggunya. Luhan hanya diam, dan hanya menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan kosong. Pria mungil itu tak mengatakan  
apapun, Sehun juga masih diam.

Luhan tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Sungguh, dia tak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, apalagi di pagi pertama setelah dilecehkan oleh pria pucat itu. Luhan tak mengatakan apa- apa, dan mulai berjalan melewati Sehun begitu saja.

Tapi dalam sekejap gerakannya terhenti. Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Pria pucat itu memeluknya sangat erat, dan menghirup  
lehernya dalam-dalam. Luhan masih tak bereaksi, hanya diam saja.

"Maafkan aku…"

Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Pria pucat itu masih menghirup leher dan telinga Luhan dengan mata terpejam, menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan dengan penuh penghayatan. Pelukannya diperut Luhan semakin mengerat. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu seperti itu, hingga Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya, dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil itu rapat-rapat ketubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan...maafkan aku...aku salah..."

Luhan merasa sesak mendengar Sehun meminta maaf padanya seperti itu, tapi bibirnya hanya diam. Perasaannya sedikit nyaman berada dipelukan Sehun, meskipun hatinya masih sakit. Tangan mungilnya sudah hampir terangkat, hendak membalas pelukan pria pucat yang sangat dicintainya itu dan berniat memberikan maaf. Tapi tiba-tiba pikiran itu datang lagi. Dia mengingat dirinya yang sangat kotor dan rendah. Luhan merasa tak pantas dipeluk seerat ini oleh Sehun. Karena itu secara perlahan, Luhan melepaskan diri. Luhan menekan lembut dada Sehun agar menjauh darinya, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun Luhan membawa tubuh mungilnya menjauh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun hanya dapat menatap punggung mungil yang mulai menjauh itu dengan rasa sesak yang teramat dalam didadanya. Luhan terlihat seperti mayat hidup, dan semua itu adalah akibat dari perbuatannya. Menyesal? Sangat.

"Lu...kumohon maafkan aku..." gumam Sehun sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih memandangi Luhan. Seharian ini pria mungil itu hanya diam. Luhan benar-benar seperti mayat hidup sungguhan. Sehun menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. Sehun mengikuti Luhan kemanapun, dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali, tapi Luhan terlihat tak peduli. Saat  
Sehun mengajaknya bicara, Luhan hanya menatap datar padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat Sehun menjadi frustasi. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil favorit Sehun itu, bahkan sampai sekolah berakhir. Sehun sudah mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali, tapi Luhan yang keras kepala itu hanya diam, tak mau menjawab ucapan maaf dari Sehun sama sekali. Dan Sehun harus mendesah kecewa setelah Luhan masuk keapartemennya, mengabaikan Sehun yang terus berusaha  
mendapatkan maaf darinya. Mungkin Sehun harus mencoba lebih keras lagi besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju lapangan bola. Hari ini dia harus mengikuti latihan sepak bola disekolah, padahal tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah saat ini. Sejak kemarin lusa dia belum memakan apapun. Luhan _stress_, membuat nafsu makannya terbang dan menghilang entah kemana.  
Perutnya sangat perih, tapi Luhan mengabaikannya. Perutnya kosong, mungkin hanya beberapa kaleng bir saja yang masuk ke dalam perutnya sejak _insiden malam itu._ Otaknya sangat kacau belakangan ini, dan memaksa Luhan menggunakan bir hanya sekedar untuk membuang beban fikirannya. Saat ini kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan dia juga merasa mual, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat, tapi Luhan tak peduli.

Akhirnya pria mungi ini sampai juga dilapangan setelah perjuangan keras berjalan terhuyung sambil menahan nyeri-nyeri di perut dan kepalanya, Sehun juga sudah berada disana. Sehun berlari-lari mendekat kearah Luhan saat melihat Luhan datang. Wajah Sehun tampak khawatir saat melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat pucat.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat" kata Sehun sambil memegangi pipi Luhan.

Dengan tak berperasaan Luhan menepis kasar tangan Sehun, lalu berjalan kearah kursi panjang yang berada ditepian lapangan itu. Guru mereka belum datang, jadi Luhan masih bisa beristirahat sebentar. Luhan menatap kosong kearah teman-temannya yang sedang bermain bola,dan Sehun hanya diam menatapnya. Tapi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola melayang mendekat kearah mereka, dan menghantam wajah Luhan dengan keras.

BUAKKK!

Sehun terbelalak dan langsung berlari cepat menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja? Lu? Singkirkan tanganmu!" kata Sehun panik.

Luhan tak menjawab dan tak menurut. Si mungil itu hanya memegangi kuat batang hidungnya sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, sepertinya sangat kesakitan,t api tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sehun menyingkirkan paksa tangan Luhan saat melihat darah menetes ke baju olahraga Luhan, dan jantungnya jadi berdebar tak karuan ketika melihat darah segar menetes-netes dari hidung pria mungil itu. Darahnya keluar sangat banyak, malah hampir membasahi sebagian besar kerah kaus olahraga yang di gunakan pria cantik itu.

"Lulu…Luhan? Hey, lihat aku" kata Sehun, sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan, tapi Luhan hanya diam, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayu kesakitan.

Sehun hampir menangis melihat wajah pria cantik yang berlumuran darah itu, dan bersiap-siap menggendong tubuh mungil itu ke ruang kesehatan.

"Bertahanlah Lu...aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan" kata Sehun panik.

Dengan cepat Sehun menggendong Luhan dan berlari-lari kearah ruang kesehatan yang lumayan jauh dari lapangan. Luhan hanya diam sambil terus-menerus memencet hidungnya. Luhan ingin menangis sebenarnya. Hidungnya benar-benar sakit, dan kepalanya juga pusing. Akhirnya tangannya terkulai lemah. Luhan kehilangan kesadaran dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Luhan?...Luhannie...sadarlah!"

Sehun semakin panik dan berlari lebih kencang lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih memandangi wajah Luhan yang tertidur pulas. Saat ini Sehun sudah berada diapartemennya. Sehun terpaksa membawa Luhan keapartemennya sendiri karena dia tak tau _password_ masuk ke apartemen Luhan.

Tadi saat Luhan pingsan, dokter sekolahnya mengatakan kalau Luhan sedang mengalami dehidrasi, perutnya kosong dan pencernaanya mengalami infeksi. Karena itu hantaman bola tadi langsung membuatnya tak sadarkan diri karena sejak awal tubuhnya sudah lemah. Untung saja  
sekolahnya adalah sekolah elit, jadi Sehun tak sampai harus membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit karena sekolah sudah menyediakan dokter dan obat-obatan untuk siswa yang sakit saat berada dilingkungan sekolah.

Sehun mengusap kening Luhan perlahan. Panas. Luhan demam. Sehun beranjak kearah dapur, tempat dimana ibunya meletakkan obat-obatan darurat untuknya. Sehun membongkar-bongkar kotak obat itu untuk mencari plester penurun demam. Akhirnya Sehun menemukan satu pak plester dan langsung menuju kekamarnya lagi, tempat dimana Luhan tertidur. Sehun menempelkan plester itu kedahi Luhan dan membelai pipi Luhan perlahan.

"Lama sekali kau tertidur...apa kau sangat lelah?" kata Sehun pada Luhan yang masih terlelap.

Sehun menatap _intens_ wajah Luhan yang pucat, dan menangkap garis hitam dibawah mata rusa pria cantik itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tak tidur?" gumam Sehun lagi.

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam. Jemarinya bergerak, meraih jemari Luhan. Dikecupnya jari-jari mungil itu sekali, kemudian tangannya beralih, mengusap pipi pucat Luhan.

"Maaf...aku menyakitimu lagi..."

"….."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Sehun akhirnya mengatakan kata-kata itu, walaupun dia tau Luhan tak bisa mendengarnya. Sehun tak perduli. Dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, perasaan cinta yang semakin hari semakin membuncah di dalam dadanya. Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan lama, lalu merapikan selimut Luhan dan meninggalkan pria mungil itu ke dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Tubuhnya bangkit duduk, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Luhan merasakan sesuatu didahinya dan menarik sesuatu  
itu, plester penurun demam yang ditempelkan Sehun kedahinya. Luhan menatap plester penurun panas itu dengan aneh, karena dia tidak pernah menggunakan benda seperti itu sebelumnya, dan terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum hangat pada Luhan.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan memegang kening Luhan, memeriksa apakah demam Luhan sudah turun atau belum.

"Kau masih demam...apa kepalamu masih pusing?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan menepis kasar tangan Sehun dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. Luhan baru berencana pergi, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Jangan pergi! Kau masih sakit Lu...biarkan aku merawatmu sampai kondisimu membaik..." kata Sehun.

"Tak perlu! Aku tak apa-apa...aku tak butuh siapapun...aku ingin pulang" jawab Luhan datar.

"Luhan...biarkan aku merawatmu sampai sembuh..." bujuk Sehun, memohon.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan kepangkuannya, dan Luhan hanya diam tak menolak. Tangan Sehun melingkari perut Luhan yang datar, hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma leher Luhan dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya mengecup leher Luhan dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Luhan…kumohon…berikan satu kesempatan padaku untuk berubah...aku berjanji aku tak akan melukaimu lagi..."

"….."

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menatapnya. Dibelainya pipi Luhan yang pucat, lalu menempelkan dahinya kedahi Luhan.

"Maafkan aku...Aku mencintaimu Lu…"

Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelum bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lama dan Luhan hanya diam tak menolak. Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut, membuat Luhan lupa caranya bernafas untuk sekejap. Pernyataan cinta itu, dan ciuman ini….

Luhan melayang. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada pertanyaan egeeeennnnn! Aku jawab…cekidot (U,U)**

**Q : FF ini sudah pernah di share di FB? **

**A : Yup! Bahkan udah lama banget, dan statusnya udah complete, bahkan udah ada Sequelnya, tapi di sini banyak yang berubah kata-katanya karena banyak yang aku edit-edit ulang biar lebih ngefeel *nyengir***

**Q : Sehun kok melecehkan Luhan gitu sih? Sebenernya Sehun itu beneran sayang enggak sih sama Luhan? *ini pertanyaan, tapi emosi, huehehehe***

**A : Sehun itu bukan hanya sekedar suka atau sayang sama Luhan, tapi udah cinta mati *elah* dia begonoh gegara cemburuan doang *plakk***

**Q : Baekhyun tau nggak hubungan Chanlu?**

**A : Nah, kalo masalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, itu ada di Sequel ( Othello Season 2 yang sekarang masih jalan dan udah sampe Chapter 12 di FB ) Othello Season 2 itu khusus menceritakan tentang pairing Chanbaek, tanpa Sehun tapi Luhan masih berkaitan ama ceritanya…tar kalo Othello Hunhan ini udah tamat aku juga bakalan langsung lanjutin kok ke Othello Chanbaek *nyengir egen***

**Q : Nanti Appanya Lulu muncul enggak?**

**A : Enggak (-_-)**

**Q : Apa itu bakalan jadi hari terakhir Luhan sebagai pelampiasannya Chanyeol?**

**A : Iya, Chanbaek udah nggak muncul lagi di Othello versi Hunhan ini, tar munculnya di Othello Season 2**

**Q : Chanlunya End gitu?**

**A : Iya (-_-)… Chanlu moment banyak bertebaran di Othello Season 2 *kibas muka ddangko***

**Q : Si Lulu punya uang darimana? Orangtuanya masih ngirimin uang ya? Tabungannya apa nggak habis buat beli apartemen sama biaya hidup? Apa Luhannya nanti bakalan kerja?**

**A : Bisakah kita lupakan pertanyaan ini? (-_-) Luhan itu remaja kaya, tabungannya udah banyak banget karena sejak dia anak-anak dia udah dibayar sama Ibu Pedopilnya buat tutup mulut…Luhan bakalan kerja, nanti di Chapter akhir ( Ending Chapter, 11 & 12 ) *garuk-garuk pala Luhan* **

**Q : Jadi sebenernya Chanyeol ama Baekyun sama-sama selingkuh ya?**

**A : Jawabannya ada di Othello Season 2 ( disana lebih lengkap, karena alur cerita Othello jadi mundur, kembali ke masa Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih anak-anak, konflik asmara di Othello Chanbaek lebih banyak daripada di Othello Hunhan ini )**

**Q : Cowok pirang selingkuhan Baekhyun itu siapa? Kris atau Suho?**

**A : Kris masih boleh ya, tapi Suho? *mikir keras* Cowok pirang ini juga bakalan nongol di Othello Season 2 ( egen )**

**Udah, pertanyaan abis deh, huehehehehe….Di sini ada Chanbaek shipper nggak? *gue tunjuk tangan duluan***

**Ada yang kepo ama epep Othello Season 2 yang versi Chanbaek? *alis naek turun* **

**Makanya yang semangat ripiunya, biar aku semangat postingin epep ini dan bisa cepet posting yang versi Chanbaek (U,U)**

**Okelah, makasih buat yang ripiu, kalo ada yang mau di tanya lagi, tanya ne? Aku jawab di Chapter depan.**

**Kabar baiknya, Chapter depan adalah Chapter 8, dan Chapter 8 itu Enceh / *mimisan* Pada seneng nggak? *pertanyaan apa pulak ini / dilempari batu***

**Review?**

Top of Form

L

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

**OTHELLO**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

***Happy reading***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story : **

**.**

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan kepangkuannya, dan Luhan hanya diam tak menolak. Tangan Sehun melingkari perut Luhan yang datar, hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma leher Luhan dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya mengecup leher Luhan dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Luhan…kumohon…berikan satu kesempatan padaku untuk berubah...aku berjanji aku tak akan melukaimu lagi..."

"….."

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menatapnya. Dibelainya pipi Luhan yang pucat, lalu menempelkan dahinya kedahi Luhan.

"Maafkan aku...Aku mencintaimu Lu…"

Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelum bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lama dan Luhan hanya diam tak menolak. Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut, membuat Luhan lupa caranya bernafas untuk sekejap. Pernyataan cinta itu, dan ciuman ini….

Luhan melayang. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Othello Chapter 8~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! Chapter ini mengandung adegan NC! Bagi yang nggak suka NC Please Close My FF, bagi yang puasa, CLOOOOOSEEEEEE! *Nggak Nyante***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merasa jantungnya berdenyut kuat saat Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untuknya. Salah dengarkah dia? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Luhan sangat yakin kalau Sehun baru saja mengatakan **"**_**Aku mencintaimu**_**"** padanya. Luhan menjadi semakin yakin karena sedetik kemudian Sehun sudah mengecup bibirnya, lama. Seketika perasaannya menjadi aneh, mirip seperti perasaan ketika dia mendapat juara pertama kompetisi _dance_ saat dia berumur 8 tahun. Hanya saja saat ini perasaan itu jauh lebih kuat ketimbang ketika dia memenangkan kompetisi _dance_ itu dulu.

Apakah artinya dia merasa bahagia? Luhan tak bisa mengartikannya dengan jelas. Pria mungil itu hanya mencoba menikmati sensasi aneh yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dan saat bibir Sehun mulai bergerak melumat bibirnya, Luhan hanya menutup mata, merasakan manisnya sentuhan bibir tipis Sehun pada bibirnya sendiri, meskipun dia hanya diam menerima ciuman itu tanpa berniat membalas. Luhan merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang ketika Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut dan pelan-pelan, seolah bibir Luhan adalah sesuatu yang sangat rapuh dan mudah robek jika disentuh dengan sentuhan yang sedikit kasar.

Tangan Luhan terangkat, lalu mendarat dikedua bahu Sehun. Dengan keinginannya sendiri, Luhan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, membalas lumatan-lumatan pria _albino_ itu sama lembutnya. Tangan Sehun yang memeluk erat pinggang Luhan, menjadi semakin erat lagi saat merasakan Luhan mulai membalas ciumannya. Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan agar semakin merapat ke tubuhnya, lalu ciumannya semakin dia perdalam. Sehun sedikit merasa lega dengan situasi ini. Luhan tak menolaknya, mungkin saja pria mungil itu sudah mau menerima dan memaafkannya kan?

Kedua pria tampan –_yang satunya cantik_- itu kini mulai menikmati ciuman mereka. Kepala mereka sudah bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, saling menyesap bibir lawannya dengan bergairah. Beberapa menit terlewati hingga Sehun mulai merasa sesak dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, lalu mengalihkan ciumannya kedagu Luhan. Bibirnya menjalar semakin turun keleher seiring waktu yang terus berdetak. Sehun mencumbui leher Luhan dengan lembut. Hanya mengecupinya di beberapa tempat, tanpa berniat menghisap leher yang masih memperlihatkan banyak bekas _kissmark_ yang sudah mulai menguning itu.

Dan Luhan, pria mungil itu memejamkan matanya, mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, agar memudahkan Sehun mengeksplorasi setiap inci dari kulit lehernya. Tangan mungilnya memeluk leher Sehun, dan jari-jarinya yang lentik sedang membelai tengkuk Sehun yang jenjang.

"Enghhhhh..." erangan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan saat lidah basah Sehun menjilati cuping telinganya.

Tapi ditengah-tengah kenikmatan itu, tiba-tiba kata-kata Sehun 3 hari yang lalu kembali terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

_**Dasar pembual!**_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat ingatan itu kembali menyeruak di dalam kepalanya.

_**Kau pembohong Xi Luhan, kau licik!**_

__  
Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun dengan kuat saat mengingat kata-kata itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa perih ketika kata-kata itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

_**Kau sangat murahan Xi Luhan, kau buruk! Aku benar-benar tak menyukainya…**_

__  
Airmata Luhan mulai menetes. Pria mungil itu tersadar. Dirinya memang murahan, terbukti dengan keadaannya saat ini. Hanya karena Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untuknya saja Luhan sudah langsung menurut pada Sehun. Bahkan Luhan merasa bahagia? Menggelikkan.

Luhan membuka matanya yang sedikit basah dan langsung mendorong Sehun dengan kasar, membuat pria pucat itu terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Luhan menangis.

"Luhan? Ada apa? Mengapa menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi? Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu" kata Sehun panik.

Luhan hanya diam menunduk, sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis lagi…kumohon…" bujuk Sehun. Jari-jarinya menghapus setiap bulir air mata yang jatuh itu berkali-kali.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Sehun dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Ditatapnya wajah Sehun lama. Luhan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya membenci pria pucat itu. Tapi tak ada. Semakin Luhan menatap Sehun, semakin besar pula perasaan cintanya untuk pria itu. Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan mengelusnya pelan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku melakukan kesalahan lagi..." kata Sehun lembut.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun dan masih diam, tapi beberapa detik setelahnya tangannya sudah terangkat, menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang menangkup pipinya. Luhan beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi Sehun. Tapi untungnya Sehun dengan sigap berlari dan menahan tangannya.

"Lu...kenapa? Apa yang salah?"

"…" 

"Kau marah karena aku menciummu?" 

"…" 

"Dengar, aku tak bermaksud melecehkanmu Lu, sungguh! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau aku bersungguh- sungguh dengan ucapanku...Aku tak akan menyakitimu, aku bersumpah!"

"…" 

"Aku mencintaimu" 

Jantung Luhan berdenyut sakit saat mendengarnya. 

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan, kau dengar itu?" 

Luhan menahan nafasnya, mencoba menahan airmatanya kembali jatuh. Jadi Sehun mencintainya? Mimpikah dia? 

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi nyawaku sendiri…percayalah padaku..."

Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar, seperti ingin menangis.

Luhan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. 

"Sudah terlambat Sehun...maaf...tapi sekarang aku membencimu..."

_**Bohong**__._

"…" 

"Aku sangat benci padamu Sehun, jadi mulai sekarang menjauhlah dariku" 

Luhan kembali ...

GREPP!

Luhan tersentak. Sehun memeluknya sangat erat dan...menangis? 

"Jangan membenciku…" 

Luhan membeku, tak tau harus melakukan apa. 

"Kumohon..." kata Sehun lagi. 

Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, tapi pria pucat itu semakin erat memeluknya. 

"Lepaskan aku" 

"Tidak" 

"Kau sudah membuangku Sehun...Jangan memungut sesuatu yang sudah kau buang, karena sesuatu itu pasti sudah rusak. Begitu juga aku..." 

"Maaf" 

"Hatiku sudah sangat hancur" 

"Aku akan menyusunnya kembali untukmu Lu...Berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu, aku tak akan melukaimu lagi, aku janji" Kata Sehun, tak mau menyerah.

Luhan membuang nafasnya. 

"Sehun, lepaskan aku!" kata Luhan lagi, dengan nada perintah yang tegas kini, tapi Sehun menggeleng, menolak.

"Dengarkan aku Oh Sehun, aku benar-benar ingin membencimu, jadi kumohon jangan begini" 

"Tidak! Kau yang jangan begini! Aku tau kau mencintaiku juga Lu!" 

Luhan mendecih, meremehkan ucapan Sehun.

"Sepertinya baru kemarin kau mengataiku pembual karena aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, jadi kenapa sekarang kau yang seperti ini? Kau sangat labil" sindir Luhan.

"Maaf…saat itu aku hanya merasa sangat marah. Aku cemburu Lu…Aku sudah mencoba mengabaikan perasaanku saat melihat kau berciuman _lagi_ dengan _namja_ tinggi itu, tapi lagi-lagi aku kalah dan tak mampu menahan emosiku"

Dahi Luhan berkerut dalam. 

"_Lagi_?" tanya Luhan, merasa janggal dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. 

"Mmm...sejak awal melihat kalian berciuman aku sudah merasa sangat cemburu, aku tak suka melihat orang lain menyentuhmu..." 

Luhan melepas paksa tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. 

"Mak-maksudmu...kau itu..." Luhan tak yakin dengan isi otaknya sendiri. 

"Ya, aku sudah mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku" kata Sehun. 

Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Luhan mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas saat ini. 

"Jangan menipuku Sehun! Lagipula i-itu mustahil..."

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan. 

"Aku tau ini sulit dipercaya, tapi aku serius... Kau tau, aku sudah sejak lama mengenal sosokmu dari Siyan, dan aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali dia menceritakan tentangmu padaku" 

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan membuang wajah, tak suka saat Sehun menyebut nama saudara kembarnya itu. 

"Apapun yang dikatakannya tentangku semuanya pasti salah!" kata Luhan ketus. 

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan. 

"Tidak, aku tau itu benar...dia bilang kau-" 

"Hentikan! Aku tak mau mendengarnya!" potong Luhan cepat. 

Sehun mendesah pelan. 

"Kau tak boleh begini terus...berhentilah membenci kakakmu sendiri" 

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, dia merasa sedikit emosi. 

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu jangan pernah menyebut namanya didepanku...jika kau membahas tentang dia terus-menerus maka aku akan-" 

"Baiklah! Aku tak akan membahasnya lagi" potong Sehun cepat. 

Luhan terdiam, bingung dengan perasaannya. 

"Benarkah...kau..umm..mencintaiku?" tanya Luhan memastikan. 

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa agar kau bisa mempercayai ucapanku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan meringis. 

"Entahlah, aku tak tau..." kata Luhan, lalu menunduk. 

Luhan menatapi lantai yang polos. Entah mengapa dia merasa dirinya tak pantas dicintai oleh pria pucat didepannya ini. 

"Sehun... bisakah kau jangan mencintaiku? Aku tak pantas untukmu...a-aku _namja_ kotor ..." kata Luhan sambil menggigit bibirnya, sedikit merasakan perih menghujam hatinya ketika mengingat siapa dirinya jka dibandingkan dengan Sehun.

Sehun membuang nafas sekali, lalu kembali meraih Luhan kedalam pelukannya. 

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, asal jangan menyuruhku berhenti mencintaimu karena sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mau melakukannya" tolak Sehun tegas. 

"Tapi aku-" 

"Aku tak peduli" potong Sehun, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam, tapi tangannya terangkat secara perlahan dan membalas pelukan Sehun. 

"_Saranghae, _Luhannie…"

"…"

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" bisik Sehun pelan ditelinga Luhan. 

"Aku tak tau...hanya pegang saja janjimu untuk tak menyakitiku lagi" jawab Luhan.

"Ya, aku janji..." 

Luhan memeluk Sehun semakin erat. Beberapa lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu, saling membagi kehangatan dari tubuh mereka masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Sehun kembali bersuara. 

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu"

Luhan terdiam lama, lalu melepaskan dirinya dan menatap mata Sehun, berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi Luhan tak menemukannya. Akhirnya Luhan mengangkat tangannya sendiri, meraba wajah Sehun sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menarik wajah pria pucat itu dan mengecup bibirnya. Sehun terdiam, tapi sesaat kemudian sudut-sudut bibir tipisnya terangkat, mengukir sebuah senyuman yang dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh Luhan. Sehun kembali mendekat, mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas lalu menempelkan dahinya kedahi Luhan saat ciuman itu terlepas.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku...Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Sehun.

"Terima kasih karena mencintaiku...Aku juga mencintaimu..." balas Luhan.

Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke pelukannya. Dia merasa sangat lega dan senang saat ini. Luhan mencintainya, dan akhirnya menjadi miliknya, apa lagi yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu?

"Aku pusing" rengek Luhan. 

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kening Luhan. 

"Kau masih demam sayang, tentu saja pusing…Dokter sekolah tadi memberikan obat untukmu, kau harus segera memakannya, heumm?" 

"Tidak mau, aku tak suka obat Sehuna" tolak Luhan dengan poutan imutnya, membuat Sehun jadi geli sendiri. 

"Jangan manja Lu, bukankah kau _namja? _Aku sudah memasakkan bubur untukmu…perutmu kosong, harus segera diisi. Ayo makan, setelah itu makan obat lalu tidur, kau mengerti?"

Luhan memajukan bibirnya sedikit, tapi akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Luhan menatap _horror_ ketika Sehun mulai menuangkan sirup obat untuknya. Luhan memang tak suka obat, bukan karena rasanya yang pahit, hanya saja Luhan tak tahan dengan aromanya yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan. Luhan menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanan saat Sehun menyodorkan sirup obat itu untuknya.

"Ayolah, buka mulutmu" bujuk Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak mau Sehun" tolak Luhan sambil (ehem) merengek.

"Ayolah, ini hanya sirup obat Lu, bukan racun"

Tapi bukannya menurut, Luhan malah menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Dengar, walaupun ini pahit kau tetap harus memakannya. Kalau tidak bagaimana kau akan sembuh?"

"Aku bukan tak mau karena rasanya pahit, hanya saja aku tak suka aromanya...perutku mual jika mencium baunya" tolak Luhan lagi. 

"Tutup saja hidungmu, kan tidak susah._ Come on baby, _Aaaaa..." bujuk Sehun, seperti membujuk balita.

Luhan tetap menggeleng. 

"Ayolah sayang...Kau membuatku tampak seperti ibu-ibu yang membujuk balitanya untuk meminum obat, ck! Ayolah, ini hanya sirup obat kan? berapa usiamu sebenarnya, eoh?" omel Sehun.

"Tapi walaupun menutup hidung aromanya akan tetap melekat ditenggorokanku...pokoknya aku tidak mau, titik!" kata Luhan, tetap keras kepala.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya karena _stress_ melihat tingkah pria cantik itu. Otaknya sedang berputar, mencari-cari cara agar Luhan mau memakan obatnya.

"Lebih baik kau menempelkan plester aneh yang kau tempelkan ke keningku seperti tadi siang saja, oke?" rayu Luhan.

"Aishhh...jangan manja Luhannie….Atau kau mau kupaksa?" ancam Sehun. 

Luhan menatap Sehun seperti menatap sebuah tong sampah, membuat Sehun tertawa dalam hati. Sepertinya Luhan tak suka di desak terus- menerus seperti ini.

"Baiklah...sepertinya kau memang harus dipaksa"

Sehun memasukkan sirup obat itu kemulutnya sendiri dan menarik tangan Luhan, lalu dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya itu. Sehun memaksa membuka bibir Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya, menyalurkan obat itu kemulut Luhan. Luhan terkejut dan juga kesal, tapi dia hanya pasrah menerima dan hanya diam, apalagi ketika Sehun menyalurkan obat dengan sedikit melumat bibir-bibirnya, Luhan terlena. Cairan obat itu berpindah, lalu mereka hanya saling melumat lembut bibir lawannya. Sehun menarik kepalanya saat merasa mulutnya sudah kosong, tapi tangan Luhan sudah dengan cepat menahan tengkuknya dan menjilati sisa-sisa obat dimulut Sehun sampai tak bersisa sambil memejamkan mata. Acara -_mari menghabiskan obat demam_- itupun berubah haluan menjadi -_mari menikmati bibir tipis Sehun yang menggoda-_ hingga mau tak mau ciuman itupun berlanjut menjadi lebih dalam.

Luhan terus melumat bibir Sehun tanpa ampun, dan Sehun tentu saja membalasnya dengan antusias. Akhirnya Luhan menarik dirinya juga ketika merasakan oksigen mulai sedikit yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Pria cantik itu terengah-engah, dengan pipi-pipi yang memerah entah karena sesak atau karena malu. Sehun menatap kekasihnya itu dengan senyum-senyum aneh, membuat Luhan salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kau nakal, eoh?" goda Sehun.

Luhan membuang tatapannya kesembarang arah. Pipinya memanas dan sebenarnya dia memang sedang malu. Pria mungil itu akhirnya menundukkan kepala, menyembuny ikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Entah mengapa saat bersama Sehun, Luhan bisa bersikap kekanakan dan malu-malu seperti ini. Itu bukan gayanya sama sekali. Luhan tak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya dengan partner-partner kencannya terdahulu. Luhan cenderung bersikap agresif dan tak tau malu. Entahlah...mungkin karena dulu dia tak memakai perasaan saat berkencan dengan pacar-pacarnya. Yah, walaupun saat ini sifat agresifnya masih ada sedikit.

"Aku harus merapikan tempat tidur untukmu, kutinggal sebentar, heumm?" kata Sehun. 

Luhan mengangguk, masih menunduk. 

Sehun tertawa geli, lalu mengusap kepala Luhan sejenak dan beranjak ke arah ranjangnya. Luhan memukul kepalanya sendiri saat Sehun meninggalkannya, merutuki sikap bodohnya barusan. 

"Aissshhhh...kenapa aku menjadi sangat _pervert_ seperti ini sih? Lagipula kenapa aku harus merasa malu? Aku kan sudah pernah menciumnya duluan, sudah pernah melihatnya _naked_ bahkan aku juga sudah pernah menyentuh pen-..."

Luhan menggantung ucapannya dan mengarahkan matanya keatas, membayangkan saat dulu dia menggoda Sehun, mencium bibir Sehun dengan ganas dan menarik handuk Sehun sampai pria pucat itu _naked _total.

_Blush~_

Lagi-lagi Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas. Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya karena merasa sangat kepanasan.

"Astaga…kenapa udara tiba-tiba menjadi sangat panas? Ughh…sepertinya demam membuatku menjadi bodoh" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan membanting tubuhnya ke sofa dengan sedikit kasar, lalu memejamkan mata. Luhan mungkin lupa kalau apartemen Sehun tidak memiliki dinding seperti apartemennya. Tanpa dia sadari sejak tadi Sehun menyender sambil menyilangkan tangan di rak pembatas kamarnya dan  
ruang tempat Luhan duduk, menyaksikan tingkahnya sambil menahan tawa. Sehun sangat geli melihat tingkah pria cantik itu, bahkan Sehun mendengar dengan jelas apa-apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan barusan. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan mulai berjalan kearah ranjang kemudian merapikannya, untuk Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Puk'_

Luhan membuka matanya saat merasakan sentuhan halus yang menyibak poninya dan sekejap kemudian merasakan sejuk dikeningnya. Luhan langsung menemukan wajah Sehun yang tersenyum padanya begitu dia membuka mata. Sesuatu yang sejuk itu menarik minatnya, membuat Luhan meraba kening sesaat.

"Oh, kau menempelkan benda aneh ini lagi? bukannya aku sudah memakan obatku?" tanya Luhan.

"Kan tadi kau yang memintanya...aku hanya mengabulkan keinginanmu saja kok" kata Sehun. 

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat tangan Sehun gatal dan mencubit bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah waktunya tidur, ayo..." 

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan kegendongannya dan berjalan kearah ranjang. 

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, _babo!_" protes Luhan. 

"Isshhhh...berisik!" jawab Sehun. 

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan keranjangnya dengan hati-hati, tapi wajah _innocent_ Luhan memerangkapnya hingga tubuhnya terasa sangat sulit digerakkan untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhpria cantik itu. Sehun memandangi wajah imut Luhan sedikit lama. Jari-jarinya yang panjang bergerak mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan tangan Sehun dipipinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan hampir saja meledak ketika sesaat kemudian bibirnya sudah dikecup oleh Sehun. Beberapa saat hanya diam, Sehun tak juga menggerakkan bibirnya, membuat Luhan gemas. Oh, lupakan siapa pria yang seharusnya lebih dominan disini, karena Luhan yakin jika itu adalah dirinya. Luhan tau jika dalam hubungan apapun –_terkecuali dengan wanita dan itu sangat mustahil karena dia membenci mereka_- posisinya tetap akan menjadi _bottom_. Tapi ayolah…Luhan tak suka berlama-lama. Luhan berpikir jika Sehun sangat payah sebagai _Top_ untuknya. Dengan tak sabaran Luhan meraih tengkuk Sehun dan berinisiatif melumat bibir Sehun duluan, yang tentu saja langsung disambut baik oleh Sehun sendiri. Luhan membuka mulutnya, dan Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Luhan, menjilati lidah Luhan dengan perlahan. Jari-jari Sehun membelai-belai kepala Luhan dengan sayang, dan beberapa saat kemudian Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan kekasih mungilnya itu, sayangnya gagal. Dengan bakat keras kepalanya Luhan masih bersikeras memegangi tengkuk Sehun dan mengecupi leher pria itu, membuat pria pucat itu mendesah sambil mendongakkan kepala.

Tangan Luhan yang memegangi tengkuk Sehun, menjalar turun kepunggung pria pucat itu, merambat kepinggang, lalu menelusup masuk kekaus Sehun, menyentuh kulit pucat Sehun secara langsung dan mengelusnya dengan gerakan halus, membuat tubuh Sehun menegang dan nafasnya pun mulai memberat. Luhan meraup bibir Sehun lagi, tapi Sehun menarik dirinya sekaligus menarik tangan Luhan yang masih merayap seperti ular dipunggungnya.

Luhan mendesah kecewa. 

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menginginkanku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kecewa yang begitu kentara.

Sehun tertawa. 

"Apa itu masuk akal? Aku sangat ingin sayang, tapi kau masih sakit kan? Jadi intinya adalah aku akan menahan diriku sampai kau sembuh"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok" sergah Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Sabar sedikit Luhannie...kau tau, sangat sulit menahan diriku untuk tak menyentuhmu...kau itu sangat cantik dan menggairahkan. Kau sangat menggoda iman..."

Kata-kata Sehun membuat wajah Luhan kembali merona. 

"Ka-kau boleh kok menyentuhku" kata Luhan gugup. 

"Tentu saja aku akan menyentuhmu, tapi tidak sekarang...Aku akan menunggumu sampai sembuh. Sekarang tidurlah, oke?"

"Baiklah..." kata Luhan pasrah. 

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, berguling kesamping lalu meraih Luhan kedalam pelukannya. 

"Selamat tidur…" kata Sehun. 

"Mmm..." jawab Luhan singkat sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengalihkan nafsunya dan berusaha tidur hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar terlelap.

Sehun memandangi wajah polos yang sedang tertidur itu, meringis sekilas kemudian membuang nafasnya dengan berat. 

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila! Cepatlah sembuh Lu..." gumamnya pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menekan nafsunya sekuat tenaga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
"_Eomma_...sakit..."

Sehun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Luhan. Keningnya berkerut dalam, lalu Sehun melihat jam yang baru menunjukkan angka 2 dini hari. Ditatapnya kekasihnya itu, yang ternyata masih tertidur. Luhan hanya mengigau.

"_Eomma_...Xiao Lu sakit..._Hyung_...Aku merindukanmu…Aku rindu pada kalian…" 

Tiba-tiba saja dada Sehun terasa sesak saat mendengar igauan Luhan itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan Xiao Lu...Jangan _Eomma_, _Hyung_...jangan pergi...hiks..." 

Tangan Luhan terangkat dalam tidurnya, seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu. Dengan cepat Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya. Hati Sehun mencelos melihat kekasihnya saat ini, Luhan terlihat sangat sejenak kemudian Sehun tersenyum ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau bohong Lu...kau tak benar-benar membenci mereka..." gumamnya pelan.

Sehun menghapus sedikit air mata yang menetes disudut mata Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Luhan lama. 

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang, aku disini...Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu..." 

Sehun menarik kepala Luhan kedadanya dan mengelusnya. Senyumnya kembali mengembang ketika merasakan kepala Luhan yang menggeliat, menyamankan posisi di dadanya, membuat senyumnya tak pernah pudar.

"Jangan sedih…Aku akan mengembalikanmu menjadi Luhan yang dulu…" gumam Sehun, sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan pada pipi pria cantik yang tertidur dalam pelukannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

****

Luhan membuka matanya saat merasakan udara yang terasa sangat panas dan tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan keringat hingga piyama milik Sehun yang dipakainya saat ini sudah basah. Luhan menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan duduk, menatap ruangan apartemen Sehun yang kosong.

"Kemana Sehun?" tanyanya, entah pada siapa. 

Luhan melihat jam, sudah jam 11 siang. Luhan beranjak dari ranjang Sehun dan bergerak kearah dapur. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar, mungkin karena beberapa hari dia tak mengisi perutnya, hanya beberapa suap bubur yang dimasak Sehun tadi malam. 

Luhan menemukan berbagai macam masakan di meja makan, dan menemukan secarik ketas yang terselip dibawah piring kosong yang disediakan Sehun untuknya. Luhan menyambar kertas itu dan  
membaca isinya.

.

_To: Mine_

Morning baby...atau mungkin aku harus mengucapkan selamat siang? Jangan bohong, kau pasti baru bangun kan?

Aku berangkat kesekolah hari ini, tak apa-apa kan kalau kau kutinggal sendirian?

Tenanglah, aku akan cepat pulang, jadi jangan merindukanku, oke?

Aku mengecek suhu tubuhmu tadi pagi, dan suhumu sudah kembali normal, jadi kau boleh makan enak hari ini^^

Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untukmu. Hey, kau harus makan yang banyak ya, awas kalau tidak dihabiskan!

Aku pulang jam 3 sore, sampai bertemu nanti ya sayang^^

Saranghae...

From: Yours

_._

Luhan tersenyum saat membaca _note_ itu dan mulai memakan makanannya. Sepanjang acara makan Luhan tak pernah berhenti tersenyum memikirkan sikap Sehun yang berubah 360 derajat padanya. Luhan baru tau jika sosok Sehun yang sesungguhnya adalah pria yang sangat lembut dan sangat perhatian seperti ini. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya!

Luhan menyusun piring kotornya dan membawanya ke wastafel pencucian piring setelah acara makannya selesai. Dia sempat menatap piring-piring itu beberapa lama, berniat mencucinya, tapi urung melakukannya karena teringat catatan Sehun tadi.

"Kau bilang aku pemalas, jadi silahkan kau cuci sendiri piring ini ya Pangeran Es,ck!" kata Luhan seolah ada Sehun diruangan itu.

Luhan meninggalkan dapur dan menyalakan tv, tapi tak ada tontonan apapun yang menarik, jadi Luhan memutuskan tiduran di sofa. Memang dasar pemalas, Luhan kembali tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memasuki apartemennya dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang tertidur pulas disofa dengan tv yang masih menyala. Tangannya bergerak cepat menyambar _remote_ lalu mematikan tv itu, kemudian bergerak kedapur dan memeriksa makanan yang dia siapkan tadi pagi untuk Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, karena sebagian besar makanan itu sudah habis dimakan oleh Luhan. Sehun duduk dan mulai memakan sisa makanan yang masih lumayan banyak itu lalu bergerak kearah wastafel pencucian piring untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5.30 sore saat Sehun selesai mandi. Pria pucat itupun berjalan menghampiri Luhan untuk membangunkan pria mungil itu.

"_Baby_…bangunlah" 

Luhan menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya. 

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan, membuat Sehun tertawa. 

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, aku disini, jadi tentu saja aku sudah pulang, ck!" jawab Sehun sambil menyentil dahi Luhan. 

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menguap. 

"Apa kau hanya tidur seharian ini? Ini bahkan sudah hampir malam..." 

"Benarkah? Astaga! Tubuhku sangat lelah sih, jadi aku hanya ingin tidur sepanjang hari" kata Luhan sambil meniup poninya. 

"Mungkin karena kau baru sembuh, makanya tubuhmu masih lemas...lalu sekarang bagaimana?" 

"Aku sudah merasa segar" kata Luhan sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. 

Sehun tertawa. 

"Mandilah… Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu…sudah 2 hari kau tak mandi, Ughh...kau bau!" goda Sehun sambil berpura-pura menutup hidungnya, dan sukses membuat Luhan cemberut. 

"Ck, kau menyebalkan!" kata Luhan jengkel sambil beranjak kekamar mandi. 

"Aku sudah meletakkan _bathrobe_ milikku dikamar mandi, sementara pakai dulu ya, aku akan mengambilkan piyama untukmu" kata Sehun setengah berteriak. 

"Eo" jawab Luhan ogah-ogahan sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dikamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sedang mencari piyama untuk Luhan saat kekasihnya itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampirinya sambil mengeringkan rambut. Aroma _shampoo_ dan sabun menyeruak ke dalam indera penciuman Sehun, hingga tanpa menolehpun dia tau jika Luhan sedang datang menghampirinya. 

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Eo..." jawab Luhan singkat. 

Sehun masih mencari piyama untuk Luhan, dan akhirnya menarik sebuah piyama berwarna cokelat untuk dipakai Luhan nanti. Sehun berbalik untuk menyerahkan piyama itu, namun tubuhnya mendadak beku ketika melihat bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini. Luhan hanya memakai _bathrobe_ yang memperlihatkan sebagian dadanya. Rambut basah dan acak-acakan membuatnya terlihat sangat _sexy_ dalam pandangan Sehun. Belum lagi aroma sabun lemon yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, yang entah mengapa seperti menghentikan fungsi otaknya dalam sekejap. Sehun merasa gairahnya bangkit mendadak. Sehun membuang nafasnya pelan. Demi Tuhan, dia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencoba menetralisir otak mesumnya. Biar bagaimanapun, Luhan baru saja sembuh, dan masih butuh banyak istirahat, jadi Sehun harus mampu menahan gejolak nafsunya saat ini. Bukankah begitu? 

_~Sabar Sehun~_ batinnya, menguatkan dirinya sendiri. 

Sehun mengambil handuk kecil yang berada ditangan Luhan, dan mengambil alih mengeringkan rambut kekasihnya itu. Mereka hanya saling diam. Sehun menggosok-gosok rambut basah Luhan dengan gerakan pelan, namun gerakan tangannya langsung terhenti ketika matanya terperangkap kedalam manik cokelat milik Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan  
pikirannya masing-masing.

Sehun membuang nafas beratnya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Pria pucat itu sedang berusaha keras menahan dirinya. Tapi akhirnya gagal juga. Pertahanannya runtuh. Sehun tak dapat menahan diri lebih lama lagi untuk tak menyentuh Luhan. Karena itu dengan segala macam sumpah serapah yang dia ucapkan di dalam hati untuk mengutuki hormon kelelakiannya yang begitu mudah terpancing, Sehun melemparkan handuk yang berada ditangannya itu kesembarang tempat dan langsung menarik pinggang Luhan agar merapat ketubuhnya. Tanpa memberikan jeda waktu yang banyak Sehun menyambar bibir Luhan, menciuminya dengan nafas yang memburu karena sangat bernafsu. Sedangkan Luhan secara _refleks_ mencengkram lengan Sehun dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu, tentu saja. Hisapan-hisapan lembut dilakukan oleh Sehun, sedangkan Luhan membalasnya dengan kasar. Ciuman itu terasa sangat nikmat. Mereka saling memagut dan menyesap bibir lawannya, dengan saling menggerakkan kepala mereka kearah yang berlawanan.

Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan sukarela ketika merasakan ujung lidah Sehun menjilat lembut bibirnya, mencari celah untuk bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya, hingga akhirnya lidah Sehun yang lincah sukses masuk, menyapa lidahnya dengan jilatan serta belaian lembut. Lidah mereka saling menyerang, menimbulkan irama decapan-decapan nikmat dikamar itu. Saliva mereka sudah tercampur baur, dan sebagian bahkan sudah menetes kedagu Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan perlahan dan memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. Bibir tipisnya mengecupi leher Luhan sebelum beralih ke telinga dan berbisik ditelinga Luhan.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi…aku menginginkanmu sayang…jadi, bolehkah?"

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan desahan karena Sehun telah menjilati telinganya saat ini.

"Bolehkah?" bisik Sehun lagi, lalu mengulum telinga Luhan dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya…ughhh…tentu saja bo..leh…mhhhh" jawab Luhan susah payah.

Sehun melepaskan telinga itu, menjalarkan bibir tipisnya untuk menyusuri leher Luhan, menjilati dan menghisapi leher itu, membuat _kissmark_ yang baru diatas bekas _kissmark_ yang sudah menguning. Sedangkan Luhan mendongakkan kepala, bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan dari bibir Sehun hingga semakin memudahkan Sehun mencumbui lehernya.

Tangan nakal Luhan sudah merayap ke dalam kaus putih yang dipakai Sehun, meraba perut Sehun dengan gerakan memutar, membuat tubuh Sehun bergetar halus karena merasa geli.

Sehun menyibak sedikit _bathrobe_ Luhan sehingga sebelah _nipple pink_ menggoda milik Luhan terlihat. Tangan Sehun menekan dan memilinnya lembut, membuat Luhan mengerang kenikmatan. Luhan yang agresif bahkan sudah bergerak cepat membuka kancing celana pendek Sehun dengan jari-jarinya yang sudah terlatih hingga celana itu langsung meluncur turun kebawah begitu Luhan menurunkan resletingnya, berikut dengan _underware_-nya yang juga sudah melorot turun tanpa Sehun sadari. Luhan menyeringai sambil menatap wajah Sehun diantara kegiatan tangannya yang sedang memijat lembut penis Sehun di bawah sana. Respon yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya sangat sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Luhan. Wajah pria pucat itu sedikit memerah, bibir tipisnya terbuka dan erangan-erangan berat keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun menggeram kuat ketika Luhan memijat penisnya maju mundur dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, hingga membuatnya hampir tak tahan lagi untuk menyerang tubuh molek yang berada di hadapannya ini. Sebagai pengalih perhatian dan memperpanjang waktu, Sehun mencari bibir Luhan di tengah keputus asaannya akan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, melumat bibir pria cantiknya itu dengan ganas saat jari-jari Luhan yang lentik semakin gencar menggelitik setiap titik sensitif pada batang penisnya. Nafas Sehun memburu dan berkali-kali Sehun menahan nafasnya dan mengerang frustasi ketika Luhan dengan sengaja memperlambat tempo gerakan tangannya.

Luhan –_dengan_ _kelihaiannya_- terus menerus memberikan dan memperdalam rasa frustasi pada diri kekasihnya dengan gerakan tangan yang tak terduga. Bibirnya menyerang di sekitar leher Sehun, mengecupi jakun yang menonjol ataupun sekedar menjilat tulang selangka milik Sehun yang terlihat keras namun _sexy_ sebelum akhirnya menghisap di beberapa tempat dan meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ disana. Gerakan tangannya terhenti total, dan Luhan sangat ingin tertawa keras ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sungguh-sungguh amat sangat terlihat kacau akibat ulahnya.

"Dasar rusa nakal…kau harus mendapatkan hukuman berat karena berani menggodaku sejauh ini" ancam Sehun, yang tentu saja hanya direspon dengan tawa meremehkan dari pria yang lebih cantik.

"Oh, aku takut Sehun…hukuman seperti apa yang kau maksud? Apa kau sedang berencana memompa tubuhku hingga beronde-ronde? Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima hukumanku jika itu hukuman yang kau maksud" kata Luhan dengan nada sensual, menantang, menggoda.

"Baiklah, kau lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan" kata Sehun, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya _bathrobe_ yang tadinya menutupi tubuh Luhan ke lantai.

Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya itu ke ranjang, lalu merangkak naik keatas tubuh Luhan yang _sexy_. Bibirnya mulai menjelajah, mengecupi dan menjilat setiap inci tubuh Luhan, meninggalkan _kissmark_ yang merekah disana-sini. Sehun mulai menyeringai kecil ketika bibirnya hampir saja menyentuh ujung penis kekasihnya yang sudah menegang, hanya saja bibirnya sengaja berbelok ke daerah paha bagian dalam Luhan dan menjilat-jilat disana, membuat pemilik tubuh molek itu mengerang frustasi.  
Luhan menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya tak sabar, karena Sehun benar-benar tak menyentuh sedikitpun bagian penisnya sama sekali, padahal Luhan sangat penasaran dengan sensasi ketika batang penisnya berada di dalam himpitan bibir tipis Sehun yang pastinya hangat dan basah.

"Sehunniehhh...sentuh aku pleasehhhh..."

Luhan mengerang dan memohon beberapa kali, namun Sehun menolak. Hingga ketika Luhan menjambak rambutnya dengan keras untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya, Sehun baru sadar jika dia sudah menggoda kekasihnya terlalu jauh dan semuanya sudah cukup. Sehun berhenti. Dengan nafsu yang menggelora, bibirnya akhirnya mendarat pada milik Luhan. Dukecupinya batang penis itu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya seluruh batang penis itu tenggelam ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun tertawa dalam hati ketika mendapatkan fakta jika pria yang sedang dihimpitnya kini sedang menggeram frustasi. Erangan-erangan teredam namun kuat menggema dari dalam tenggorokan pria cantik itu. Urat-urat lehernya menonjol dan remasan tangannya pada rambut pelangi Sehun menguat, membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat menghisap penis menggemaskan itu.

"Ahhhh...Sehunahhhhh..." racau Luhan nikmat.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari puting-puting Luhan, menyusuri lengkungan pinggang molek itu lalu menuju ke bawah lagi, berhenti pada bongkahan kenyal milik kekasihnya. Ujung jarinya meraba-raba kerutan permukaan rektum Luhan, mencari letak lubang pria mungil itu, dan langsung memasukkan satu jarinya kedalamnya saat dia menemukannya, membuat pria cantik yang terhimpit semakin meracau tak jelas. Sehun menambahkan jumlah jarinya ketika dia merasakan elastisitas lubang pria cantik itu, menambah jumlahnya terus-menerus membuat Luhan sedikit berteriak karena merasakan nikmat oleh jari-jari nakal yang menyerang 2 titik kenikmatannya sekaligus. Luhan sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Sehunnie..._inside me_...Ahhhhh..." Luhan memohon.

Sehun masih meneruskan kegiatannya, mengabaikan permintaan kekasihnya, _untuk menghukum_. Digerakkannya jari-jari panjangnya dengan lincah dalam lubang itu, menggoda '_sesuatu'_ di dalamnya sampai-sampai Luhan lagi-lagi menggigit bibir frustasi dan menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya tak sabaran (lagi).

"Sehun..._please_...mmmhhhh..." mohon Luhan untuk yang kedua kali hingga pria di atasnya itu tak tega dan menghentikan kegiatan menghukumnya.

Sehun merangkak naik, mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas kemudian mulai  
menggesek-gesekkan ujung penisnya pada permukaan rektum Luhan. Pria yang lebih cantik meremas sprei dengan brutal ketika merasakan –_lagi_- sensasi itu. Sebuah penis besar dan kuat sedang memasuki rektumnya dengan perlahan saat ini. Meskipun ini bukanlah penis pertama yang ditelan oleh lubangnya tapi Luhan berani bersumpah jika baru kali ini dia merasa begitu bahagia ketika penis seseorang memasukinya dan bersatu dengan dirinya, karena ini adalah satu-satunya penis milik pria yang dia cintai. Wajahnya memerah sempurna ketika Sehun menggerakkan pinggul, menekan semakin dalam, mendorong masuk penisnya hingga tertancap sempurna didalam _hole_ kekasihnya.

Sehun mengerang hebat saat penisnya merasakan hangat dari lubang Luhan. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebentar, sama seperti yang dilakukan kekasih yang berada dibawahnya saat ini.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sehun sambil meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan mengecupnya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku selalu siap, bergeraklah, aku sudah tak tahan" rengek Luhan, yang sukses menciptakan kekehan geli dari bibir tipis pria di atasnya.

"Nafsumu ternyata sangat besar" ejek Sehun.

"Kau baru tau? Dasar lamban" balas Luhan.

Keduanya terkekeh bersama sebelum Sehun mulai beraksi. Dia melepaskan tangan Luhan dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan. Tangan kanannya meraih penis Luhan yang menganggur dan memijatnya dengan tempo cepat, membuat kepala Luhan terdongak dengan bibir terbuka. Sehun terus bergerak dan menaikkan tempo gerakannya saat merasakan sesuatu diperutnya hampir mau meledak. Tangannya juga bergerak semakin cepat meremas-remas penis kekasihnya agar cepat _klimaks_.

"Ahhhhh...Sehunnie...lebih cepat sayang..." racau Luhan.

Tangan Luhan semakin kuat mencengkram sprei hingga sprei itu tak berbentuk lagi. Sedangkan Sehun menaikkan lagi tempo gerakan tangan dan pinggulnya sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dia juga sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ohhh...ini sangat nikmat _Baby_..." kata Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya.

Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Gerakan Sehun semakin cepat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat cairannya meledak di dalam _hole _Luhan, bersamaan dengan cairan hangat Luhan yang juga sudah keluar dan memuncrat ke perut mereka dan sedikit membasahi jari-jarinya sendiri. Sehun membuka matanya dan mengatur nafasnya, lalu memasukkan jarinya yang terkena cairan Luhan kemulutnya sendiri.

"Kau manis" puji Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku yang manis atau spermaku?"

"Keduanya" jawab Sehun, lalu menarik penisnya dari lubang Luhan, membuat bibirnya mendesah pelan ketika merasakan sensasinya. Dengan bertumpu pada tangan, Sehun membawa tubuhnya merangkak naik, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan yang masih memejamkan mata. Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya ternyata.

"_Baby_..." panggil Sehun, tangannya mengusap peluh yang membasahi kening kekasihnya itu.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap kedalam mata Sehun.

"Apa aku memuaskanmu?" tanya Luhan, khawatir.

"Tentu saja, kau sangat memuaskan, terima kasih" jawab Sehun.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya.

"Berjanjilah, mulai sekarang kau hanya milikku Lu...tubuhmu, hatimu, semuanya milikku...jangan memberikannya pada orang lain karena aku tak akan membiarkannya" kata Sehun tegas.

"Mmm...aku hanya milikmu, aku janji..."

Sehun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Luhan karena gemas. 

"Ayo panggil aku lagi seperti tadi..." kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya karena tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Panggil aku _'sayang'_ seperti saat kita bercinta tadi..."

Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah kekasihnya, mencoba menutupi kegugupan sialan yang terus-menerus hinggap di saat-saat yang tak tepat seperti ini.

"A-apa maksudmu, aku tak mengerti!" kata Luhan dengan pipi yang merona.

"Ayolah, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi...satu kali saja, oke?" rengek Sehun.

Tapi Luhan malah menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dari atas tubuhnya, sehingga bibir pria pucat itu pun spontan mengeluarkan protesnya.

"YA! Aishhh...dasar tak romantis! Hhh…ya sudahlah..." kata Sehun sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan memunggungi Luhannya.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, lalu memeluk perut Sehun dan menempelkan dadanya dipunggung kekasihnya itu. Luhan berbisik dengan mesra ditelinga pria pucat yang sedang mencoba mendramatisir keadaan itu, sedikit memberikan kepuasan untuk pria pucatnya.

"Jangan _hiperbola_ Sehunnie.."

"…"

"Baiklah, aku menyerah...Maafkan aku sayang..."

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan berbalik menghadap Luhan, mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas lalu membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih _Baby_..._Saranghae_..." kata Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olap, maap ngaret…akun FFN-ku bermasalah T.T…**

**Oya, ada yang baca ini pas puasa? Dosa ditanggung sendiri ya, aku mah nggak puasa *PLAAAKKK***

**Oke, pertanyaan aku jawab di chapter depan…yang mau nanya-nanya lagi silahkan ketik di kolom ripiu….Maap aku nggak bales ripiu satu persatu, soalnya jadwalku lumayan kacau Chingu, huweeee…*elap aer mata Luhan***

**Makasih untuk yang udah nyempetin baca epep abal-abalku ini, aku butuh kritik, saran, dan lainnya, karena itu mohon bimbingannya Chingu…aku Author amatiran, maap kalo epepku membosankan…muehehehehe…**

**Yaudah, terima kasih buat yang meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan mendukung epep ini dalam bentuk ripiu, follow ataupun favorit, I Lop U All *elah***

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter 9 Minggu depan ya^^**

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**


	9. Chapter 9

**OTHELLO**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

***Happy reading***

**.**

**.**

**~***~Othello Chapter 9~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Pov-**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi aku menatap bayangan diriku sendiri dicermin yang ada dihadapanku. Tapi kali ini aku tak lagi menatap bayanganku dengan wajah terluka seperti kemarin-kemarin. Kali ini aku tersenyum.

Aku bahagia.

Kubuka perlahan pakaianku, dan lagi-lagi kulihat bayangan yang sama seperti terakhir kali aku menatap bayanganku sendiri di cermin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Seperti sebelumnya, cermin itu lagi-lagi memantulkan bayangan tubuhku yang penuh dengan _kissmark-kissmark_ yang memerah, tapi kali ini adalah murni hasil karya dari Sehun, pria yang sangat kucintai, yang akhirnya menjadi milikku.

Kusentuh salah satu _kissmark_ yang terlukis didadaku itu, dan lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Mataku terpejam, mencoba mengingat lagi setiap detil _moment-moment_ indah yang sudah kulalui dengannya.

_**Saranghae Luhannie…**_

Hatiku menghangat ketika teringat oleh kata-kata Sehun kemarin. Jantungku berdebar dan aliran darahku terasa kian cepat jika memikirkan bahwa Sehun adalah milikku kini._ Milik Luhan_. Bagus kan?

"_Nado saranghae_, Sehunnie..." gumamku sendiri, seolah dia ada didepanku saat ini.

Kubuka mataku dan aku berjalan kelemari pakaianku. Kutelusuri lipatan-lipatan _shirt_ milikku yang kini sudah tampak rapi, tak berantakan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kemarin aku pulang ke apartemenku sendiri karena aku telah sembuh dari demamku, dan seharian kemarin Sehun sukses

membuat telingaku terasa gatal dan panas karena dia mengomel terus sepanjang waktu sambil membenahi apartemenku yang acak-acakan. Tak ada sesuatupun yang luput dari omelannya, apalagi saat dia memergoki isi kulkasku yang tak berisi apapun selain cemilan-cemilan aneh dan berpuluh-puluh kaleng minuman beralkohol di dalamnya.

Tak hanya mengomel, bahkan dia membuang semua 'anak-anak' kesayanganku yang selalu kuminum saat aku dilanda _stress_ itu ke tong sampah, dilanjutkan dengan berbagai peringatan keras padaku untuk tidak lagi menyentuh apalagi meminum minuman beralkohol itu seumur hidupku. Dan sialnya aku tak bisa membantahnya. Yang kulakukan hanya mengangguk pasrah, menuruti segala ucapannya. Sehun memang sangat perhatian, membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya seperti ketika aku mencintainya untuk kali pertama. Sehun membuatku gila.

Aku sudah berpakaian lengkap. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajahku ketika aku menatap bayangan diriku sendiri. Aku akan berkencan. Sehun

pasti sudah menungguku saat ini. Aku tak tau jika Sehun memiliki rencana bagus seperti ini. Ini sempurna, kencan di hari Minggu dengan cuaca yang cerah dan udara kering yang hangat. Aku tak tau dia akan membawaku kemana, tapi dengan senang hati –_tentu saja_- aku akan mengikutinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengajakku berkencan, semoga saja aku tak mengacaukannya.

Aku bergegas keluar apartemenku dan benar saja, kekasihku yang tampan itu sudah menungguku didepan pintu apartemen. Senyumnya langsung terkembang saat melihatku dan tanpa dikomando dia langsung memeluk tubuhku erat-erat.

"Kau lama sekali sayang, aku sudah hampir mati karena merindukanmu" katanya –_sok_- mesra sambil menciumi pipiku.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sebagai respon.

"Kita baru berpisah selama satu malam saja Sehunnie..." kataku, kupeluk juga tubuhnya erat-erat. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat merindukannya.

"Sedetik pun terasa lama bagiku Lu..." katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya, melemparkan senyum tampannya sebelum memberikan satu kecupan di keningku.

Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyenangkannya. Saat ini aku hanya memberikan senyum termanisku untuknya dan Sehun membayarnya dengan memberikan elusan lembut pada pipiku.

"Senyuman yang sangat cantik...kita berangkat sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk dan Sehun langsung meraih tanganku, menautkan jari-jarinya pada jemariku dan menarikku pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Othello~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengerutkan kening dan mulai gelisah ketika Sehun membawaku kearah jalan yang sangat kukenali kemana arahnya. Kulirik sekilas 2 buket bunga yang berada di jok belakang yang semakin membuatku yakin Sehun akan membawaku _kesana_, sebuah tempat yang kumasukkan dalam daftar

teratas tempat-tempat yang pantang untuk kukunjungi.

_Makam Xiao Huo dan Eomma._

Kulirik Sehun dengan gelisah dan dia melirikku juga sambil tersenyum. Kubuang wajahku kearah kaca mobil disamping kiriku. Tanganku terkepal dan aku menggigit bibirku sendiri. Aku sangat kesal, sungguh. Aku mencoba menahan emosiku, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama ketika mobil yang kami kendarai melaju semakin dekat kearah makam itu.

"Berhenti Oh Sehun, aku mau turun!" kataku sarkatis, mengandung unsur perintah yang tegas di dalamnya.

Tak ada jawaban apapun darinya ,dan aku tak tau bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini karena aku tak mau melihat wajahnya sama sekali karena aku sangat kesal.

Beberapa menit terlewati, dia tak juga menghentikan bahkan tak mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatan laju mobilnya. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan dengan mantap kuraih _handle_ pintu mobil. Aku ingin nekat melompat keluar karena aku tak ingin _kesana_. Tapi belum sempat aku melaksanakan niatku Sehun sudah menggenggam tangan kananku dan menahannya, lalu dia menghentikan mobil.

Aku menarik kasar tanganku yang dipegangnya dan langsung keluar dari mobil itu. Sekarang kami sedang berada di jalanan yang sekelilingnya hanya terdapat ilalang liar. Aku tak tau ini dimana dan aku harus kemana, tapi aku tetap melangkah meninggalkan Sehun dan mobilnya. Aku sudah menduga sikapku ini memang percuma, karena sekejap saja Sehun sudah memelukku dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lembut.

"Entahlah…tapi i aku tak mau ikut denganmu..." jawabku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya masih dengan nada yang sama.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar dan langsung berbalik menghadapnya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku ini bodoh Oh Sehun! Aku tau kau akan membawaku kemana dan aku tak mau pergi kesana. Aku tak suka!" kataku setengah berteriak.

Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Aku membuang tatapanku kearah kanan, menghindari tatapannya.

"Aku tak suka..." kataku pelan tanpa melihatnya.

"…."

"Jangan bawa aku kesana Sehun...kumohon..." lanjutku dengan suara bergetar, aku sudah hampir menangis.

Sehun tak menjawab, tapi sedetik kemudian dia sudah meraihku kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan begini Luhannie...jangan terlalu keras berusaha membohongi dirimu sendiri...kumohon ikutlah denganku agar kau tak menyesal" katanya lembut padaku.

Aku menarik diriku dari pelukannya dan lagi-lagi membuang pandanganku kearah lain.

"Aku membenci mereka Sehun..Kau juga tau kan?"

"Itu tidak benar. Kau bohong Lu"

Aku menatap Sehun dengan kesal.

"Kau tak tau apapun, kau tak mengenalku! Jika kukatakan aku benci mereka berarti aku benar-benar membenci mereka! AKU BENCI MEREKA!" teriakku emosi.

"Kau bohong Luhan! Kau menyayangi mereka, kau merindukan mereka!"

PLAKKK!

Tanganku terasa panas setelah aku menampar wajah Sehun dengan keras. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya akibat aku menamparnya terlalu keras. Dia memegangi pipinya dan menyeka sedikit darah yang keluar itu, lalu tersenyum lembut lagi padaku.

"Tamparanmu lumayan keras sayang" katanya.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengepalkan tanganku yang menamparnya tadi. Sedikit perasaan menyesal karena telah memukulnya, hinggap dirongga dadaku.

"Aku ingin pulang" kataku pelan.

"Tidak sebelum kau menemui Siyan dan _Eomma_-mu" jawabnya tegas.

Air mataku mulai menetes.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku Sehuna? Kau sudah berjanji tak akan melukaiku lagi...kau mau mengingkarinya?" tanyaku sambil menahan isakanku.

Sehun menangkup wajahku dan menyeka airmataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak Lu...aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku..."

"Tapi sekarang kau menyakitiku lagi..."

Sehun terdiam.

"Kau tak mengerti seberapa berat luka yang kutanggung sejak mereka berdua pergi meninggalkanku...aku tak punya sandaran hidup Sehun...aku kesepian..."

"…."

"Mereka membiarkanku tinggal bersama _Appa_ yang buruk, seorang _Appa_ yang tak pernah peduli padaku...yang hanya bisa menyakitiku, yang selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan Xiao Huo, dan memukuliku seperti memukuli hewan ketika aku nakal..."

"…."

"Bahkan _Appa_ tak peduli saat aku merintih kesakitan dengan tubuh yang memar-memar membiru setiap harinya karena kelainan _sex_ yang diderita istri barunya..."

Tanpa kusadari, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Tak perlu melihat, aku yakin jika Sehun pasti sangat _shock_ saat ini. Oleh karena itu dia…

"Ap-apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum miris dengan airmata yang masih bercucuran.

"Sepuluh tahun...itu usiaku ketika _Appa_ memutuskan menikah dengan wanita itu. Sejak saat itu pula aku menjadi budak _sex_ wanita pedofil maniak itu...Aku dipaksa memuaskannya dan tubuhku juga dipukuli, tch! Tapi dia selalu membayarku setiap habis menuntaskan hasrat _sex-_nya. Tidakkah kau fikir aku terdengar seperti pelacur kecil Sehun? Wanita itu memperlakukanku seperti pelacur Sehuna...hiks...hiks..."

Tangisanku mulai menguat, membuat pelukan Sehun menjadi semakin erat. Sehun juga menangis bersamaku.

"Astaga Lu...hiks...Luhan…Ya Tuhan...Luhannie..." isaknya.

Aku membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat juga. Tubuhnya seolah memberikan kekuatan padaku untuk bertahan dengan nasibku yang mengenaskan ini.

"Semua yang kau katakan benar…Aku menyayangi _Eomma_ dan _Hyung_…Aku sangat merindukan mereka Sehun...Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau mereka benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkanku...Aku sudah berusaha keras melupakan mereka dan meyakinkan diriku agar membenci mereka demi mengurangi luka yang kutanggung...Aku berharap itu dapat membuatku bisa melepaskan kematian mereka dengan lebih ringan, tapi ternyata sangat sulit. Setiap malam aku memimpikan mereka Sehuna...A-aku tak mau melihat makam mereka...hiks...Aku tak mau, aku tak sanggup...A-aku...apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"…."

Sehun tak menjawabku. Dia hanya terisak bersamaku, memelukku erat-erat seolah ingin mengungkapkan padaku jika dia juga merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang kurasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Othello~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku kedada Sehun dan memejamkan mataku. Kunikmati belaian tangannya pada kepalaku. Sesekali dia mengecupi kepalaku, mencoba menunjukkan jika dia sangat menyayangiku, membuat hatiku terasa sangat hangat.

Aku merasa lelah...mataku juga sudah sangat bengkak. Seharian tadi aku menangis di depan makam _Hyung_ dan makam _Eomma_. Sekarang perasaanku sudah agak lega. Aku sudah meminta maaf pada mereka tadi. Meminta maaf karena aku tak pernah mengunjungi mereka. Meminta maaf karena selama ini aku telah salah langkah karena berusaha membenci mereka. Aku sudah mengungkapkan kalau aku sangat menyesal. Dan aku berjanji akan lebih sering mengunjungi mereka mulai dari sekarang. Aku juga mengenalkan Sehun pada mereka...mengenalkannya sebagai seseorang yang sangat kucintai.

Kuraih jemari Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku tak tau apa jadinya jika aku tak memiliki kekasih sebaik Sehun. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya disisiku. Aku harus berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih Sehunnie…Karena kau aku bisa bertemu dengan _Eomma _dan Xiao Huo _Hyung_" kataku tulus.

Sehun hanya diam. Ditariknya tanganku lalu dikecupnya sekilas, kemudian dia memelukku erat-erat. Hangat nafasnya menerpa-nerpa kulit pipiku. Pelukan tangannya pada perutku membuatku hangat.

"Seandainya kecelakan itu tak terjadi, pasti aku masih bisa melihat Xiao Huo _Hyung _saat ini dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku juga mungkin masih sempat mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyayanginya..."

Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup pipiku sekilas.

"Tidak sayang...kalaupun dia tak meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, kau akan tetap kehilangannya..."

Aku terdiam, bingung dengan ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Kau akan tetap kehilangan kakakmu, karena Siyan sakit Lu..."

Aku membeku. Jantungku langsung berdetak tak normal, perasaanku tak enak. Dan benar saja, hanya dalam sekejap jantungku langsung terasa mati saat Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Siyan mengidap kanker usus besar sejak menginjak usia 10 tahun...sejak orangtuamu lebih memperhatikannya dan mulai mengabaikanmu"

Aku melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ja-jadi...D-dia…"

Sehun mengusap-usap kepalaku lembut dan tersenyum.

"Siyan juga menderita sayang, sama seperti kau. Dia sangat sedih saat adik yang menyayanginya perlahan menjauhinya. Dia bahkan menceritakan bagaimana perasaan sayangnya padamu sampai dia menangis sesenggukan di hadapanku. Dia sangat merindukanmu Luhan..."

Aku tak tau lagi bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku. Hatiku terasa terkoyak, teriris lebar sampai berdarah-darah. Air mataku mulai menetes lagi. Aku sudah tak mampu bicara lagi. Aku hanya bisa menangis, menangisi kebodohanku.

"Dia bilang dia sangat merindukan Xiao Lu, adiknya yang selalu melindunginya. Dia bilang berpisah dengan Xiao Lu seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Siyan bahkan meminta pada ayah tirinya agar berusaha mempertemukannya denganmu sebelum penyakit kanker itu benar-benar membunuhnya. Dia ingin meminta maaf padamu Luhan...Dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyayangimu karena saat itu dokter bilang sisa waktunya hanya kurang dari setahun...Karena itu

ayah tirinya meminta pada pihak sekolahmu yang dulu agar mentransfermu kesekolah kami saat tahun ajaran baru, yang berarti masih menyisakan 6 bulan umurnya agar bisa bersama denganmu, tapi…ternyata takdir berkata lain. Tuhan sudah menjemputnya lebih dulu sebelum kalian sempat bertemu.

"Hiks…"

Sehun membelai kepalaku lagi, lalu mengusap bulir-bulir airmataku dengan raut menyesalnya.

"Ketika kau menuduhnya meninggalkanmu, coba kau ingat lagi, benarkah Siyan yang meninggalkanmu atau kau yang menolaknya?" kata Sehun lagi, yang sukses membuat tangisanku semakin dalam.

Aku mulai sesenggukan. Kepalaku berputar-putar. Dalam sekejap memori menyakitkan itu hinggap dikepalaku, seperti film yang sedang berputar.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma...Aku tak mau pergi. Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Xiao Lu..."

Xiao Huo meronta-ronta dari pelukan Eomma. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kearahku, namun aku hanya diam, menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa minat.

"Lepaskan aku Eomma! Xiao Lu, tolong aku !" jeritnya padaku, lalu dia menangis frustasi.

Tapi aku hanya menatapnya dingin, walaupun aku juga menangis. Aku tak mengerti dengan diriku, tapi aku merasa semua kekacauan ini terjadi karena Xiao Huo, semua karena dia.

"Xiao Lu, tolong aku...Aku tak mau pergi...Eomma…jangan pisahkan aku dengan Xiao Lu…Jangan…Kumohon…" tangisan Xiao Huo terdengar sangat menyayat, tapi aku tetap tak bergeming.

Entah bagaimana akhirnya Eomma melepaskan Xiao Huo hingga tubuh kurusnya itu langsung berlari kearahku dan menubrukku dengan kuat. Xiao Huo memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau dia memang sungguh-sungguh tak mau berpisah denganku. Aku sebenarnya juga sangat ingin memeluknya. Demi Tuhan aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi egoku tak sejalan dengan hatiku.

Perasaan muak karena dia diperlakukan segala-galanya dibandingkan aku membuatku sangat kesal, membuat sekeping perasaan iri itu melebar hingga aku yakin jika aku mulai membenci keberadaannya. Karena itu aku…

BRUKKK!

Kudorong tubuh kurusnya dengan kasar sampai dia mengaduh kesakitan. Matanya menatapku terkejut.

"Akan lebih baik bagiku jika kau pergi _Hyung!_ Kau itu lemah, kau hanya bisa merepotkanku...sudah cukup aku melindungimu selama ini, dan sekarang aku sudah muak melakukannya. Jadi pergilah dari hidupku, lebih cepat kau pergi, itu jauh lebih baik bagiku!" kataku kejam, ketika itu. Padahal dalam hati aku menjerit, memaki segala ucapan yang telah kukeluarkan untuknya, belahan jiwaku itu.

Xiao Huo terlihat membeku sekejap. Tubuhnya melemas, hingga akhirnya dia mulai menumpahkan airmatanya lagi.

"Ta-tapi aku tak mau pergi...aku sayang padamu Xiao Lu..."katanya terisak-isak.

"TAPI AKU MEMBENCIMU!" bentakku padanya, yang membuatnya sangat terkejut sampai tubuh ringkihnya itu bergetar hebat.

"Xi-Xiao Lu…"

"AKU BENCI KAU _HYUNG_...JADI CEPATLAH PERGI. AKU MUAK MELIHATMU!" teriakku dengan airmata yang sudah mengucur deras. Hatiku sangat sakit saat aku mengatakan kalau aku membencinya, sungguh...

Sekian lama memandangi lantai dengan tatapan terluka dan tubuh bergetarnya, Xiao Huo mengusap airmatanya, lalu berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi dan memberikan senyum terlukanya padaku.

"Maaf...Maafkan aku adikku…maafkan aku jika selama ini aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu...maafkan aku jika sikapku membuatmu muak dan membenciku. Aku memang tak berguna...maafkan aku Xiao Lu...Mungkin kau akan sangat muak mendengar ini, tapi sungguh…Aku sangat sayang padamu..." katanya sebelum tubuhnya berbalik, menyembunyikan buliran airmata kesakitannya dan pergi menjauh dariku.

Tubuh kecilnya menjauh, menghilang bersama tubuh Eomma yang menuntunnya pergi. Aku lemas setelah tubuh mereka tak tampak lagi. Tubuhku merosot jatuh kelantai yang dingin dan aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tak memperdulikan _Appa _yang marah-marah dan menyuruhku bangkit sampai dia bosan menyuruhku lalu dia pergi.

"_Eomma...Hyung._...jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku...kembalilah...kumohon…hiks..." rintihku sendirian saat itu sambil terbaring dilantai yang dingin dan memeluk lututku. Aku

menangis tanpa henti sampai aku lelah dan jatuh tertidur di atas lantai yang dingin itu.

**.**

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengusap airmataku berkali-kali. Walaupun sia-sia karena airmataku tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Menyesal...itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi aku sudah tak mampu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis, menyesali kebodohanku sendiri.

"Sudahlah...jangan menangis lagi sayang...kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis hari ini Lu.."bujuk Sehun, mencoba menenangkanku.

Dia mengangkat tubuhku, membawaku ke kamarnya, karena saat pulang tadi keadaanku memang sangat kacau, jadi dia membawaku lagi ke apartemennya. Sehun membaringkan tubuhku ke atas ranjangnya, lalu ikut berbaring dan memelukku merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Sttt…jangan menangis lagi sayang..." bisiknya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Othello~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap punggung Sehun dalam diam. Saat ini kekasihku itu sedang menuangkan sereal dan susu kedalam mangkuk untuk sarapanku pagi ini. Semalam aku kembali menginap diapartemennya. Aku sudah berpikir semalaman, dan aku memutuskan akan menata kembali hidupku yang sudah sangat kacau selama 7 tahun ini. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, demi Xiao Huo _Hyung_, demi _Eomma_...dan demi Sehun juga...

"Buka mulutmu sayang..." kata Sehun, menyuapi sereal itu kemulutku.

Aku tersenyum, membuatnya menatapku dalam-dalam. Munginkah dia sedang terpana oleh senyumku?

"Wuahh...mimpi apa aku semalam, sepagi ini sudah dihadiahi dengan senyuman yang sangat cantik dari kekasihku ini..." godanya.

Aku tertawa melihat ucapan konyolnya.

"Tapi sebuah senyuman tak terlalu memuaskan Luhan...Jadi bolehkah kau memberi bonus lebih untukku sayang?"

"Bonus? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku.

"_Give me one kiss, Love_..."

"_Okay, as you wish My Prince_..." jawabku sambil menarik wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tipisnya sedikit lama.

Sehun terkekeh disela-sela ciuman kami. Ditahannya tengkukku dan dia lumat bibirku, membuatnya mengerang nikmat ketika aku membalas setiap serangannya. Kami berciuman agak lama, meresapi perasaan cinta yang sangat dalam pada diri kami sendiri, sampai suara bel mengacaukan romantisme yang telah kami buat.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan tersenyum.

"Kurasa _Eomma_ sudah datang..." katanya.

"_Eomma_?" tanyaku.

"Mmm.._.Eomma_-ku ingin bertemu denganmu" katanya.

"Ta-tapi Sehun…" kataku khawatir.

Sehun terkekeh geli, lalu kembali mengecup bibirku satu kali.

"Tenang sayang.._.Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tau kalau aku seorang _gay_..."

"O-ohh...begitu..." kataku sedikit lega.

Sehun mengangguk dan menepuk kepalaku satu kali.

"Aku akan membukakan pintu, tunggu sebentar ya" katanya sambil berlalu.

Aku mengangguk. Aku sebenarnya merasa agak aneh. Jadi Sehun tak merahasiakan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang dari kedua orangtuanya? Dan dari cara Sehun berbicara, sepertinya orangtuanya juga tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

_Kau sungguh beruntung Xi Luhan_- batinku.

Aku mengambil gelas susuku yang berada dimeja dan mengabaikan serealku. Samar-samar kudengar suara Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Itu pasti suara _Eomma_-nya kan?

"_Eomma_...kau sudah datang?"

"Eo...jadi mana kekasihmu yang cantik itu?"

"Ah...itu dia"

Tentu saja...aku berani bertaruh kalau saat ini mereka berdua pasti sedang menatap punggungku karena semua sisi ruangan terlihat dengan jelas diapartemen yang tidak memiliki dinding ini. Aku masih bertahan diposisiku yang membelakangi mereka, masih sibuk dengan gelas susuku, hingga kudengar lagi suara Sehun...

"Itu dia _Eomma_...kekasihku yang cantik..."

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. _Aku cantik?_ Lucu sekali…

"Namanya si cantik ini adalah-" lanjut Sehun, bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang berbalik menghadap mereka.

"-Xi Luhan"

PRANGGG!

Tiba-tiba gelas yang kupegang jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan ucapan Sehun yang menyebutkan namaku barusan.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat ibu Sehun. Dan ibunya juga tampak sangat terkejut ketika melihatku.

"_E-Eomma…_" ucapku pelan.

Jangan salah mengartikan. Ucapanku barusan bukanlah pertanyaan karena aku ingin menanyakan apakah dia sungguh-sungguh ibunya Sehun atau bukan, tapi itu adalah sebuah panggilan, karena

aku juga memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan yang sama...

_**Eomma...**_

Dia adalah wanita itu…Si Pedofilia itu. Kenapa dia ada disini? Jai dia...ibunya Sehun? Ibu tiriku?

_Apa lagi ini Tuhan?_

_Baru saja aku merasa bahagia karena Kau mengirimkan Sehun untukku…_

_Lalu apa lagi ini?_

_Ya Tuhan...aku bisa gila!_

Entah apa yang terjadi denganku, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Aku pusing, dan sekejap saja, segalanya menjadi gelap. Tubuhku ambruk ke lantai.

Aku pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wehh…maap ngaret…baru sempet ngedit dan posting FF ini…dan aku gak tau kenapa banyak huruf yang ngilang pas FF udah dipublish, padahal docx-nya baek-baek aja…mungkin ada yang nempel ke tanda titik perkatanya makanya 2 kata disisi kanan dan kiri tanda titik jadinya ngilang **

**Maaf belom bisa bales ripiu…makasih buat yang sudah nyempetin baca FF garing ini. Maksih buat yang mem-follow dan mem-favoritkan FF ini…Aku sayang kalian semua *bow***

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

**OTHELLO**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

***Happy reading***

**.**

**.**

**~***~Othello Chapter 10~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan kini tengah terbaring di ranjang Sehun. Sudah 45 menit dia tak sadarkan diri dan Sehun tak henti-hentinya menggenggam jemari Luhan yang dingin sambil terus-menerus memanggil kekasihnya itu agar cepat sadar. Raut wajah pria berkulit pucat itu tampak sangat khawatir.

"Lu, bangunlah" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan, mencoba membangunkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun mengelus-elus pipi Luhan dan mencoba lagi menyadarkan kekasihnya itu tanpa bosan.

"_Baby_, ayo bangun...kau tak kasihan padaku?"

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya mata rusa Luhan terbuka perlahan, membuat ekspresi khawatir Sehun berubah menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kau sadar juga...syukurlah..." kata Sehun sambil membantu Luhan duduk.

Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, dan mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang masih menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja? apa ada yang sakit? tadi kau jatuh dan hampir terkena pecahan-pecahan gelas...untung saja kau tak jatuh tepat diatas pecahan gelas itu"

Luhan tak menjawab.

"Apa yang terjadi Lu? kenapa tiba-tiba kau pingsan? apa kau terlalu lelah karena kemarin terlalu banyak menangis? matamu juga masih terlihat sedikit bengkak" kata Sehun lagi. Tangannya sudah menangkup wajah Luhan dan memperhatikan setiap detil lekukan wajah kekasih mungilnya itu hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi pada hatinya, tapi sangat jelas jika kini ada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ketika melihat wajah Sehun. Luhan tak menyangka jika kekasih yang sangat dia cintai itu ternyata adalah putera dari wanita yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur seperti sekarang ini. Segalanya sungguh diluar dugaan Luhan. Menatap wajah Sehun semakin lama, membuat goresan luka yang ada dalam hatinya kembali beradarah-darah. Luhan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis lagi kali ini. Dia hanya diam.

"Lu…" panggil Sehun, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran pria cantik itu.

Luhan kembali menatap wajah Sehun, lalu menepis tangan Sehun yang menangkup wajahnya sedikit kasar, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya karena heran. Tapi sesaat saja, pria pucat itu sudah melemparkan senyumannya untuk Luhan.

"Kau masih pusing ya? kalau begitu tidur saja lagi, hmm?"

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab. Kini kepalanya tertunduk dalam, bingung harus melakukan apa di saat-saat seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diluar apartemen Sehun, seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik terlihat sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Sen Woo-ya? Aku tak menyangka jika kekasih Sehun adalah anak pria itu...A-aku takut bocah itu mengatakan '_hal itu'_ pada Sehun...Aku takut Sehun kembali mengingat kejadian dulu"

"….."

"Aku juga tak tau...bocah itu kabur dari rumahku 4 bulan yang lalu. Aku juga tak tau bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya disini saat aku mengunjungi Sehun hingga beberapa kali"

"….."

"Apa katamu? jadi kau seperti itu? tak cukupkah kau membawa kabur Sehun selama 8 tahun dan membuatku hampir gila? aku tau aku memang salah, aku memang lepas kendali saat itu, tapi aku tetap ibu kandungnya, aku menyayanginya Oh Sen Woo!"

"….."

"Apa maksudmu? membiarkan saja mereka berhubungan? Aishhhh...tidak akan! aku tak akan membiarkan anak itu menjalin hubungan dengan puteraku. Dia itu _namja_ binal, dia liar, dia pelacur!"

"….."

"Ap-apa katamu?"

Warna wajah wanita cantik itu berubah keruh. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit kesal, sepertinya dia agak tersinggung dengan ucapan seseorang yang berada diseberang sana.

"AKU TAK PERDULI! Pokoknya aku akan melakukan apapun agar bocah itu pergi dari kehidupan Sehun. Lagipula aku sudah bercerai dengan ayahnya...aku juga akan menyingkirkan bocah itu dari hidup puteraku!"

.

Pip'

.

Wanita itu mengatur nafasnya, mencoba mengontrol emosinya karena ucapan mantan suaminya-_ayah kandung_ _Sehun_- tadi tepat menohok dirinya. Semua yang dikatakan mantan suaminya tadi benar, tapi wanita itu tak peduli, dia akan tetap menyingkirkan Luhan dari hidup Sehun dan mengabaikan saran ayah kandung Sehun itu untuk membiarkan puteranya menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan.

Wanita itu mendengus satu kali, kemudian mulai menghentakkan _high heels _merahnya memasuki apartemen puteranya sendiri. Begitu memasuki pintu, hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah 2 orang pria-_Sehun dan Luhan_-yang masih duduk dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat ibunya muncul.

"_Eomma_...Luhan sudah sadar" kata Sehun ceria.

Wanita itu menatap datar kearah Luhan selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian memasang senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Senyum palsu tentu saja.

"Oh, syukurlah..." jawabnya.

_High heels_ merah wanita itu mulai menapak berganti-gantian, berjalan mendekat kearah 2 pria berwajah mirip yang duduk di atas ranjang dan berpura-pura memegang kening Luhan, mengabaikan tatapan jijik yang diarahkan Luhan untuknya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Luhan sayang..._Eomma_ sampai khawatir saat melihat kau jatuh pingsan tadi"

Luhan membuang mukanya, sementara Sehun terlihat lega dan juga senang karena ibunya bersikap sangat lembut pada kekasihnya.

"Sehunnie...sebaiknya kau pergi ke apotek, beli beberapa vitamin serta tablet penambah darah, kurasa tubuh kekasihmu ini terlalu lemah makanya bisa sampai jatuh pingsan begitu..."

Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…tolong jaga Luhan untukku _Eomma_..."

"Ya, tentu saja sayang" kata wanita itu sambil menunjukkan senyumannya pada putera kandungnya sendiri.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyuman lembut beberapa saat dan mengelus ujung kepala Luhan sebelum berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu utama apartemennya.

.

BLAMM!

.

Pintu apartemen itu tertutup, menandakan Sehun sudah pergi, menyisakan dua orang yang masih saling diam sambil menatap jijik satu sama lainnya diruangan itu. Luhan memutus kontak mata pertama kali dengan membuang muka kearah kiri, tak tahan bertatapan dengan wanita menjijikkan yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Sedangkan wanita itu masih menatap tajam wajah Luhan, lalu melipat kedua tangannya didadanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan puteraku?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada sarkastiknya.

Luhan tak menjawab dan tak menoleh. Masih enggan menatap wanita itu.

"Tak kusangka setelah kau kabur dari rumahku, aku menemukanmu disini. Cihh...bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan Sehun?"

"….."

"Hei Pelacur, aku sedang bicara padamu!" kata wanita itu dengan nada kesalnya.

Luhan sontak menatap marah pada wanita itu saat mendengar panggilan tak senonoh yang dialamatkan wanita itu padanya. Emosinya tiba-tiba saja naik sampai ke level paling tinggi. Luhan tak terima dipanggil dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu oleh wanita yang bahkan –_menurutnya_- masih jauh lebih menjijikkan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Pelacur?" tanyanya tajam. Tangannya sudah terkepal kuat karena terlalu keras menahan emosinya sendiri.

"Benar, kenapa? kau tak suka dengan panggilan itu? Itu adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan" sahut wanita itu, disertai dengan senyuman remeh yang terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Luhan berdecih, lalu tertawa sinis.

"Benar, aku memang pelacur...dan kalau kau lupa, aku adalah pelacurmu, budak seksmu selama bertahun-tahun, _Eomma_..."

Wanita itu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri, tampak sangat menyebalkan dalam pandangan pribadi Luhan.

"_Omo!_ Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? _Aigoo_ Luhannie...kau itu pelacur bagi semua orang….jangan pikir aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan selama kau tinggal dirumahku. Setiap malam kau hanya menghabiskan malam penuh gairahmu dengan pria-pria yang menyimpang seperti kau. Aku benarkan? Kau itu pelacur murahan, tak usah membantahnya!"

Rahang Luhan mulai mengeras. Darah dari luka pada hatinya terasa semakin deras mengalir hingga membasahi seluruh organ-organ vital yang membantunya hidup. Hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Wanita di hadapannya ini terlalu kejam.

"Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini _Eomma_...hidupku baik-baik saja sebelum kau melecehkanku..." kata Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tutup mulutmu bocah brengsek! Awas saja kalau kau sampai berani mengatakan pada Sehun kalau kau mengenalku. Sehun menghormatiku sebagai ibu yang baik untuknya, jadi jika kau berani membocorkan masalah itu kupastikan kau akan mati ditanganku! Kau mengerti?"

Luhan tertawa mengejek.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Tch! Kenapa _Eomma?_ Kau takut putera kesayanganmu itu tau kalau kau seorang Pedofil maniak yang pernah menjadikanku budak seksmu?"

"Diam! Dan jangan panggil aku _Eomma_, kau bukan puteraku! lagipula aku sudah bercerai dengan ayahmu yang tolol itu"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan wanita itu.

"Kau bercerai dengan _Appa?_"

"Ya, itu benar"

"Lalu….dimana _Appa?_"

"Mana kutau. Itu bukan urusanku! Mungkin ayahmu sudah menjadi _gembel_ dijalanan?" Wanita itu lagi-lagi tertawa menyebalkan.

Luhan terdiam.

"Pria bodoh itu hampir saja membuatku bangkrut karena hobi berjudinya, karena itu dia kusingkirkan dari hidupku"

"….."

"Kenapa? terkejut? tak terima? marah karena aku membuang ayahmu?"

Luhan terdiam lama, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia terkekeh tanpa minat.

"Tch, untuk apa aku marah? baguslah jika kau membuangnya, aku tak peduli. Dia ayah yang buruk, aku tak peduli dengan hidupnya"

Wanita itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dasar anak tak tau diri...pantas saja hidupmu sangat menyedihkan...ckckck"

Luhan hanya diam.

"Jauhi puteraku!" kata ibu Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan mendecih, kemudian terkekeh, membuat wanita yang berada dihadapannya menjadi kesal setengah mati.

"Jauhi puteraku! aku tak sudi Sehun menjalin hubungan dengan pelacur seperti kau!"

Lagi-lagi Luhan terdiam.

_Pelacur?_

"Kenapa hanya diam?" kata wanita itu sengit, tak sabar dengan sikap yang diberikan Luhan untuk merespon segala tuntutannya. Tapi Luhan tetap pada diamnya, tak merespon wanita itu.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana caramu menggoda puteraku?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, emosi._ Menggoda?_

"Kalau sejak awal aku tau Sehun puteramu, aku tak akan sudi mengenalnya, apalagi menjalin hubungan dengannya!" jawab Luhan sinis.

"Oh, baguslah...kalau begitu segera putuskan hubunganmu dengan puteraku dan pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Kau tak pantas bersanding dengan puteraku"

Luhan lemas.

_Memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun dan pergi dari kehidupan Sehun? Apakah dia sanggup? Tapi dia sangat mencintai Sehun..._

"Jangan hanya diam Pelacur murahan! pokoknya kau harus segera pergi dari kehidupan puteraku, atau aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkanmu! Aku bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan membunuhmu pun akan kulakukan jika itu perlu!"

Luhan menatap tajam pada wanita dihadapannya itu, merasa tak percaya karena ada wanita sejahat itu di dunia ini .

"Tak perlu mengancamku wanita jalang! tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah berpikir untuk pergi...aku juga tak sudi berhubungan dengan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan kau, apalagi dengan _namja_ sialan putera kandungmu itu! lagipula aku tak mencintainya, dia yang mencintaiku!"

_**Bohong**__._

Luhan meremas selimut yang berada dipangkuannya. Hatinya sangat sakit saat mengucapkan kebohongan barusan. Bohong. Semua kata-katanya adalah bohong besar. Luhan bahkan sangat mencintai Sehun melebihi apapun didunia ini.

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu cepat kau pergi...kuberi kau waktu satu minggu untuk segera menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Sehun, dan setelahnya, aku tak mau lagi melihat wajahmu disekitar puteraku, kau mengerti?" kata wanita itu sambil mencengkram dagu Luhan.

"Jangan menyentuhku brengsek!" maki Luhan sambil menepis kasar tangan wanita itu.

Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Ckckck..._namja_ murahan tapi sangat arogan, mati saja kau!" kata wanita itu.

Pertengkaran itu terhenti mendadak ketika Sehun muncul dari pintu apartemen sambil menenteng barang yang dipesankan oleh ibunya tadi. Wajah ibu Sehun pun langsung berubah lagi menjadi manis, memasang topeng keibuannya kembali dihadapan putera kandungnya yang tak tau apa-apa itu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang sayang? Baiklah, _Eomma _sudah harus pergi...banyak pekerjaan yang menanti _Eomma._ Jangan lupa rawat kekasihmu ini dengan baik dan berikan vitamin itu padanya setiap hari agar tubuhnya tak mudah sakit. Kau mengerti? "

"Hmm… Aku mengerti. Terima kasih _Eomma_..." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Sehun, dilanjutkan dengan mencium kening Luhan.

"Ingat kata-kata _Eomma_ tadi ya Luhannie…"katanya lembut, namun tatapan matanya mengancam.

Luhan tak bergeming sampai wanita itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sehun mendesah satu kali, lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan erat-erat.

"_Eomma_ menyukaimu...Syukurlah..." kata Sehun lega.

Luhan hanya diam sampai Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

_Menyukainya? Haha…_

Luhan menatap sedih wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum itu.

_~Satu minggu...hanya seminggu lagi saja aku bisa menatap wajah tampanmu seperti ini Sehunnie...~ _bathin Luhan menangis.

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Sehun pelan, menyadarkan Luhan dari keterpurukan hatinya sendiri. Luhan memaksakan senyumnya agar Sehun tenang.

"Mmm...aku baik-baik saja..."

"Kau masih pusing?"

Luhan menggeleng, membuat senyum Sehun kembali terkembang. Tangannya kini sudah mengelus kepala kekasihnya pelan-pelan. Tak ada yang berkata-kata setelahnya, mereka hanya diam. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan sedihnya, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah kekasihnya itu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Sehunnie…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Hmm…aku juga mencintaimu Lu…"

"Maafkan aku…"

Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti. Keningnya berkerut, tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Maafkan aku karena mencintaimu..."lanjut Luhan.

Sehun menarik nafas lega, lalu lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang...tak perlu meminta maaf untuk hal-hal seperti itu" jawab Sehun, lalu mendorong kepalanya mendekat pada wajah mungil pria cantik dihadapannya. mengecup lama bibir pemiliknya, dan kembali mengulang kata-katanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lu...sangat…"

Luhan meremas sprei lebih kencang, berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya serta tangisnya sekuat tenaga.

"Luhan, ada apa? Kau lebih banyak diam sejak tadi…kau membuatku merasa aneh…"

Luhan tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksakan ekspresi ceria pada wajahnya sendiri meskipun sangat sulit.

"Sehuna…ayo kita berkencan setiap hari selama seminggu ini, lupakan sekolah, dan lupakan apapun. Kau mau kan?" kata Luhan penuh harap.

Sehun menatap Luhan aneh, tapi sesaat kemudian jarinya sudah terangkat, menyentil kening Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa permintaanmu sangat aneh? kau salah makan obat ya?" goda Sehun.

_Pout_

"Aneh katamu? Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak denganmu...apa tidak boleh?"

Sehun tertawa geli sambil mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Tapi kan tak sampai harus mengorbankan sekolah Lu…4 bulan lagi kita sudah akan menjalani ujian akhir sayang…"

"Ayolah, satu mingguuuuu saja...ya?" bujuk Luhan.

Sehun tampak ragu.

"_Please?_" kata Luhan memohon.

Sehun tertawa.

"Baiklah…apapun untukmu, yang penting kau senang..."

"Yeeeiiyyy!" sorak Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menahan airmatanya yang sudah hampir keluar dan sepertinya memang sudah akan keluar. Dengan cepat Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Sehun, menyembunyikan tangisannya didada kekasihnya itu.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa aneh, namun dia menepis segala pikiran buruknya sendiri. Tangannya kini juga sudah balas memeluk Luhan. Bibirnya juga sesekali menciumi kepala pria mungil dalam pelukannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Othello~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kencan hari pertama…**

**.**

Luhan merengut kesal karena Sehun baru bangun jam 7 pagi, padahal Luhan sudah membangunkannya sejak pukul 5 pagi tadi. Luhan bahkan sudah rapi sejak matahari belum muncul. Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tersenyum geli saat melihat pacarnya itu duduk diatas ranjang sambil melipat tangan didadanya dengan mulut yang dimajukan, cemberut. Mata rusanya bergerak kesana- kemari, menatap setiap pergerakan Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya. Sehun yang tak tahan melihatnya bahkan sempat mencubit bibir Luhan sekilas sebelum berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Pria pucat itu sangat gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang cantik itu.

Sehun mengambil sebuah _T-shirt_ berwarna _tourquise_ dan celana pendek hitam, lalu langsung melepas handuk yang meliliti pinggangnya dan memakai bajunya didepan Luhan dengan santai tanpa merasa malu sedikitpun, toh mereka juga sudah pernah bercinta sebelumnya kan? Sehun terkekeh lagi ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang sedikit memerah ketika tanpa sengaja dia melirik pria cantik itu sambil mengancingkan resleting celana pendeknya.

"Eighhh, jangan cemberut terus...kau terlihat menggemaskan"

Luhan mendengus sekilas, lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tangannya sudah menyambar handuk kecil yang dipegang Sehun, lalu membantu mengeringkan dengan cepat rambut kekasihnya itu sambil mengomel.

"Kau lama sih..." gerutunya.

"Ya Tuhan Luhannie...ini masih jam setengah delapan pagi sayang...dan kita memiliki waktu yang sangat banyak untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini..."

Luhan terdiam.

_~Tak taukah kau setiap detiknya sangat berharga untukku?~_ jawab Luhan dalam hati.

Segalanya selesai. Luhan dan Sehun sempat berdebat selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi pantai di daerah yang terletak agak jauh dari kota yang katanya indah namun sepi itu. Mereka tiba di pantai itu pukul sepuluh, lalu langsung bermain-main air dan saling berkejar-kejaran ditepi pantai sambil tertawa-tawa. Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan kegembiraan, lalu ditutup dengan menikmati matahari tenggelam sambil duduk di tepi pantai dengan kepala yang saling menyandar satu sama lainnya dan jemari yang saling bertautan, seperti dalam drama-drama yang sering mereka tonton di televisi.

"Sehuna..."

"Hmmm?"

"Ini sungguh menyenangkan..."

"….."

"Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu seperti ini membuatku sangat bahagia..."

"Ya, aku juga senang Lu...kau tertawa terus sepanjang hari ini…kau membuatku terpesona..haha.. "

Sehun menarik Luhan kepelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta hal seperti ini padaku?"tanya Sehun.

"Tak apa…Aku hanya ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang indah dan manis, yang tak mudah dilupakan..." jawab Luhan.

"Kau aneh, seperti kita akan berpisah saja…kuberi tau ya, aku akan tetap bersamamu sampai aku tua"

Luhan tertegun.

"Kita tak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan Sehunnie..."

"Kau benar, tapi apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu Lu"

"…."

"…."

"Kalau aku yang lebih dulu bosan dan tak lagi mencintaimu, bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali jatuh cinta padaku"

Luhan meremas celananya, ragu hendak melanjutkan pertanyaan yang akan diucapkannya, tapi...

"Ka-kalau suatu saat aku pergi, kau akan bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

"Jika kau pergi…aku akan mencarimu setiap hari sampai aku menemukanmu…"

Luhan balas menatap Sehun, rasa sesak itu kembali muncul, tapi Luhan menahannya.

"Lalu kalau aku mati...ba-bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap Luhan semakin dalam tepat kemanik mata pria mungil itu.

"Jika itu yang terjadi, aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk mencintaimu, mengenang setiap moment indah yang pernah kita lewati, sampai ajal menjemputku dan mengantarku untuk bertemu kembali denganmu…"

Sendi-sendi Luhan melemas. Luhan tak menyangka jika cinta mereka sudah sedalam ini. Dia pikir hanya dia satu-satunya yang mencintai Sehun setengah mati tapi kenyataannya…Luhan bingung harus melakukan apa.

_Aku harus bagaimana Sehuna?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hari kedua...**

**.**

Di kencan kedua, Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu mereka bermain ditaman bermain. Seperti kemarin, Luhan tertawa-tawa bahagia, mencoba melupakan beban yang menghimpit dadanya, meyembunyikan segala lukanya dari Sehun agar pria pucat itu menganggap segalanya baik-baik saja. Mereka mencoba beberapa wahana menegangkan dan juga berfoto-foto. Puas bermain, mereka pulang dan tidur dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari ketiga...**

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk berdua di dalam sebuah kedai es krim di daerah Myungdeong. Seperti sepasang kekasih kebanyakan, mereka saling melempar candaan sambil tertawa-tawa. Membicarakan beberapa hal penting dan tak penting sambil menikmati es krim pesanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Aku baru tau jika _namja_ nakal sepertimu menyukai es krim dengan rasa cokelat seperti ini…" kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang memakan es krim cokelatnya dengan lahap.

"Mmm...ini lezat Sehunnie...kau harus mengingatnya, hmm?"

"Mengingat apa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Ingatlah kalau _namja_ nakal yang bernama Xi Luhan menyukai es krim rasa cokelat, oke?"

Sehun menatap datar kekasihnya yang sedang asyik melahap es krimnya itu. Sehun sebenarnya merasa aneh dengan tingkah yang ditunjukkan Luhan selama 3 hari ini. Apalagi tadi malam dia mendengar Luhan terisak-isak disampingnya meskipun Sehun mempertahankan sikap dan berpura-pura tetap tidur saat Luhan menangis tengah malam tadi. Perasaannya tak enak, tapi Sehun mencoba mengabaikannya. Sehun yakin segalanya pasti baik-baik saja. Sehun mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh puncak kepala Luhan dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan, membuat pria cantik yang duduk di hadapannya itu membeku.

"Aku akan mengingat apapun yang menyangkut dirimu Luhan...aku janji"

Luhan tertegun. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdenyut nyeri, tapi bibirnya memaksakan tawa yang terdengar hambar.

"Ya, kau memang harus mengingat semua tentangku, aku ini spesial, kau mengerti, eoh?" kata Luhan mencoba seceria mungkin, namun Sehun hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan datar. Sehun yakin ada yang aneh walaupun dia mencoba menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dan entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, Sehun yakin jika baru saja matanya melihat setitik air mata Luhan jatuh ketika pria itu melemparkan tawa untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari keempat...**

**.**

"Sehuna, jangan lepaskan aku..." kata Luhan sambil memegang pegangan sepedanya yang meliuk-liuk tak tentu arah itu.

"Eo, tenang saja sayang, aku menjagamu..."

"Jangan sampai aku terjatuh" kata Luhan lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh…aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku _Baby, _haha" goda Sehun.

Sehun merasa geli dengan tingkah Luhan yang seperti bocah. Luhan yang selama ini dia kenal adalah pria yang nakal dan agresif, karena itu Sehun sangat senang ketika mengetahui sisi imut kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Sehun senang, tapi Luhan malah sebaliknya. Pria cantik itu tertegun karena ucapan Sehun barusan. Luhan tak suka. _Melindungi dengan nyawa?_ Luhan tak berpikir jika Sehun akan mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu untuknya. Emosinya tiba-tiba saja naik. Ah, bukan, tapi perasaan sedihnya kini kembali muncul, sampai dia merasa emosi karena terlalu frustasi dengan keadaan saat ini. Luhan berhenti mencoba mengayuh sepeda itu dan turun. Dibantingnya sepeda itu dengan kasar, lalu tanpa kata-kata dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tampak bingung dengan sikapnya.

Sehun mengejar kekasihnya itu ketika tersadar dari kebingungannya sendiri, lalu menarik tubuh Luhan dengan cepat agar pria itu menatapnya. Sehun butuh penjelasan atas sikap aneh Luhan barusan. Baru saja ingin mengeluarkan pertanyaan, mata sipitnya sudah mengangkap buliran bening yang mengalir di kedua belah pipi Luhan. Emosi Sehun mendadak naik. Sehun tak suka melihat Luhan yang cengeng seperti ini tanpa dia tau apa masalahnya.

"Kau kenapa lagi Lu? K enapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu seperti ini? Kau bersikap aneh selama beberapa hari, tau tidak?!" Kata Sehun emosi.

Luhan tak menjawab.

"Aku tau setiap malam kau selalu menangis diam-diam. Apa yang terjadi, eoh? Ada aku Luhan, kau bisa mengandalkanku!" kata Sehun geram, lalu melemparkan tatapannya kearah lain.

Luhan masih diam, tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menghapus airmatanya menggunakan ibu jarinya sendiri. Kepalanya mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang mengeras. Pria pucat itu pasti sangat kesal.

Luhan menyentuh rahang Sehun dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya, lalu mengusap disana beberapa kali.

"Sehuna…maafkan aku…"

Sehun hanya diam, tak menoleh dan tak memberikan respon apapun.

"A-aku…aku sedih karena terlalu merindukan Xiao Huo _Hyung_ dan _Eomma_..." kata Luhan berbohong.

Sehun membuang nafasnya satu kali, lalu beralih menatap Luhan. Diraihnya jemari Luhan yang masih mengelus wajahnya, lalu dia genggam jemari itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Benar hanya karena itu?" selidiknya.

Luhan mengangguk. Padahal dia tadi menangis karena jengkel dengan ucapan Sehun yang seolah-olah ingin membuat Luhan merasa bersalah dengan keputusannya yang ingin pergi walaupun pria pucat itu sebenarnya tak bermaksud begitu.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyesalnya, lalu meraih Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku karena membentakmu…lagipula kenapa tak mengatakannya saja padaku jika hanya masalah itu yang kau pikirkan?"

"….."

"Besok kita akan mengunjungi mereka, jadi jangan sedih lagi, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah didalam pelukan Sehun.

_Bukan itu yang membuatku menangis Sehunnie...Aku menangis karena aku merasa tak sanggup kehilanganmu…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hari kelima...**

**.**

Seperti janji Sehun, mereka pergi ke makam kakak kembar dan ibu Luhan hari ini. Tapi Sehun meninggalkan Luhan ditempat itu selama beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya datang menjemputnya lagi. Selama Sehun pergi, Luhan menangis keras sambil terus-menerus bertanya pada makam bisu itu harus bagaimana dirinya menghadapi situasi buruk yang dialaminya saat ini. Dan Luhan baru berhenti menangis setelah melihat Sehun datang menjemputnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Luhan hanya diam, begitu juga Sehun. Tapi akhirnya keheningan itu pecah saat Luhan mulai bersuara.

"Kau tadi pergi kemana?"

"Hanya mengambil sesuatu yang penting dan rahasia"jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu" jawab Luhan tanpa minat.

"Besok apa rencanamu untuk kencan kita selanjutnya _Baby_?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tak ingin kemana-mana...aku lelah Sehunnie..."

"Begitu? Baiklah, menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian di Apartemen bukan ide yang buruk" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan tak menjawab, hanya menatap setiap pohon ataupun ilalang yang dilewati oleh mobil mereka tanpa suara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari keenam...**

**.**

Kedua pria berwajah mirip itu hari ini tak pergi kemanapun dan hanya berdiam diri di Apartemen Sehun. Ini sudah sore menjelang malam, dan saat ini mereka sedang terbaring diranjang dengan posisi saling berhadapan, saling menatap satu sama lain.

Sepanjang hari tadi mereka habiskan dengan menonton film. Satu hal lagi tentang Luhan yang ditemukan Sehun, yaitu Luhan sangat menyukai film bergenre fantasy seperti kisah vampir, naga terbang ataupun kisah penyihir. Luhan menyukai film semacam itu, seperti Twilight Saga, Eragon, dan Harry Potter, ehem, film terakhir adalah favorite Luhan.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_"Aku sangat suka film fantasy Sehuna…di dalam film itu seolah-olah semua hal dapat dilakukan tanpa harus berpatokan pada realita hidup yang ada. Seandainya saja dunia fantasy itu sungguh-sungguh ada didunia ini, aku pasti akan segera pindah ke sana" kata Luhan._

"_Hmm, kau benar. Andai saja dunia seperti itu ada sungguhan, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan hidup didalamnya" kata Sehun._

_"Kurasa jika kita berada didunia seperti itu, hubungan sesama jenis seperti yang kita jalani ini tak akan menjadi masalah. Aku pernah melihat di beberapa film, manusia bahkan bisa menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk jelmaan yang sosoknya seperti hewan atau seorang manusia yang bisa saling jatuh cinta dengan dewa. Sungguh konyol, bukan begitu? Kalaupun ada yang mempermasalahkan hubungan kita, mungkin aku bisa menyerang orang itu dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki, misalnya mungkin saja aku memiliki kekuatan menggerakkan benda dengan pikiranku, jadi aku bisa melemparkan orang yang mencoba menentang hubungan kita hanya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan pikiranku saja. Eighh...pasti asyik" kata Luhan berkhayal._

_"Eo, benar juga...mungkin aku juga bisa memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan angin, jadi aku bisa menghempaskan orang itu jauh-jauh agar tak mengusik hubungan kita, haha..." kata Sehun, ikut-ikutan mengkhayal._

_Luhan tertawa lalu menatap Sehun yang duduk disampingnya._

_"Sudahlah, hentikan Sehunnie...kita sudah terlihat seperti pasangan konyol yang mulai gila...ahaha..." kata Luhan sambil tertawa._

_Sehun juga ikut tertawa geli._

"_Baiklah"_

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua orang itu masih saling menatap _intens_ satu sama lain, dan hanya berkomunikasi melalui tatapan mata itu. Samar-samar suara hujan mulai terdengar diluar apartemen. Suhu udara pun perlahan bergerak turun dan mulai terasa menusuk kulit. Sehun menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan Luhan sampai sebatas perut mereka, lalu tersenyum untuk Luhan.

"Lu..."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tau…"

"Luhan…"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Ya, aku tau…kau baru saja mengatakannya Sehunnie..."

Sehun tertawa.

"Luhannie..."

"Ya? Apa lagi Sehuna?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Luhan diam beberapa lama, menatap mata sipit Sehun dalam-dalam. Ditariknya nafas satu kali, lalu Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun…Aku sangat mencintaimu…Sangat-sangat mencintaimu…"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa, Luhan juga tertawa. Mereka kembali bertatapan dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Lu...pinjamkan tanganmu sebentar..."

Luhan mengerutkan kening, menatap Sehun dengan raut penuh tanda tanya, tapi dia menjulurkan tangan kirinya juga kearah Sehun.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggam jemari Luhan beberapa detik, lalu dalam sekejap sesuatu yang berkilau tiba-tiba saja sudah menghiasi jari manis Luhan yang lentik.

.

.

Deg!

.

.

Luhan membeku.

"Xi Luhan, Aku mencintaimu…Menikahlah denganku..." kata Sehun lembut. Dikecupnya jemari Luhan yang baru saja dia hias dengan cincin emas putih itu, lalu Sehun menunjukkan jarinya yang juga memakai satu cincin yang sama persis sambil melemparkan senyum tampannya kearah Luhan.

Luhan tak mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya seolah ikut membeku seperti tubuhnya saat ini.

_~Kenapa harus begini saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi?~_ bathin Luhan miris.

"Luhan?"

"…."

"Lu?"

"….."

"Lu…K-kau tak berpikir untuk menolakku kan?" tanya Sehun was-was karena Luhan tak mengatakan apapun atas lamarannya barusan.

"Sehun, a-aku…"

Sehun menahan nafasnya, tapi Luhan tak kunjung meneruskan kata-katanya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu. Luhan sangat bingung.

_~Apa yang harus kukatakan?~_ bathin Luhan kebingungan.

"Lu…" panggil Sehun lagi, mulai putus asa.

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, lalu dengan gerakan lambat pria mungil itu menarik jari-jarinya yang juga mungil yang sedang digenggam oleh Sehun, membuat Sehun mulai takut.

"Lu…apa kau akan meno-"

Sehun baru mau menyuarakan ketakutannya, tapi bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Luhan. Luhan menciumnya lembut, sambil menangis...

Sehun terkesiap saat merasakan lelehan airmata Luhan yang ikut membasahi pipinya. Ditariknya wajahnya, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, lalu menghapus airmata Luhan.

"Kenapa menangis? apa lagi yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Tak ada...aku hanya merasa sangat beryukur bisa bertemu denganmu...aku bahagia…"kata Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Apa itu artinya kau menerima lamaranku?"

"….."

"Diam berarti ya...4 bulan lagi kita lulus...setelah itu kita akan langsung menikah...bagaimana?"

"….."

"Diam berarti ya. Ah, aku sudah tak sabar menunggu hari kelulusan"kata Sehun sambil menatap langit-langit kamar itu.

Luhan tersenyum, tapi tangannya meremas dadanya yang rasa sesak dan sakitnya sudah tak terkira lagi saat ini.

"Sehuna...ingatlah kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku, Xi Luhan, sangat mencintai Oh Sehun..." kata Luhan dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

Sehun kembali berbaring miring menghadap pria mungil itu dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah...aku akan selalu mengingatnya, dan akan menyimpan namamu seumur hidupku...disini" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk dadanya yang sebelah kiri.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Setetes airmata kembali jatuh di pipinya, tapi dengan cepat jari lentiknya menghapus airmata itu.

"Sehuna...ayo kita bercinta lagi"

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Apa yang baru saja kau minta rusa nakal, hmm?" kata Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan karena gemas.

Luhan tak perduli. Dia singkirkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya, lalu menatap serius kedalam mata Sehun.

"Ayo bercinta Sehuna…Aku menginginkanmu...Aku ingin kau menyentuhku Sehun…" kata Luhan.

Sehun menatap kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat, bingung dengan tingkah Luhan saat ini, tapi lagi-lagi Sehun menepis segala pikiran buruknya. Lagipula Luhan sudah menerima lamarannya. Sehun yakin jika mereka pasti akan bahagia setelah ini. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Luhan dan mengelusnya. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti tubuh Sehun terangkat dan mulai menindih tubuh mungil Luhan. Dia usap pipi Luhan beberapa kali, lalu Sehun menundukkan kepala, meraih bibir pria cantik yang dia himpit dibawah tubuhnya itu. Keduanya kini saling menekan dan menggesek dalam-dalam kedua belah bibr mereka dengan mata yang sama-sama terpejam, menikmati sensasi mendebarkan yang aneh setiap mereka melakukan kontak fisik seintim ini.

Tangan Sehun mulai menjelajah. Ditariknya kaus Luhan hingga terlepas, kemudian diraihnya tonjolan dibagian dada pria cantik itu, menghisapnya berganti-gantian, membuat pria yang berada dibawah bergerak-gerak aneh, mendesah nikmat sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangan yang meremas-remas lembut pada surai pelangi pria pucat yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, keduanya telah saling mencumbui tubuh pasangannya dengan tubuh yang sudah sama-sama polos. _Kissmark_ sudah bertebaran di sana-sini pada bagian tubuh keduanya, dan keringat mulai menetes-netes ketika Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara teratur, melesakkan miliknya dalam-dalam pada tubuh Luhan.

Luhan mendesah-desah kencang dan menjerit nikmat disetiap hentakan pinggul kekasihnya. Bibirnya tak berhenti-henti mendesahkan nama Sehun sampai suaranya sedikit serak karena terlalu keras mendesah dan mengerang. Keduanya seolah tak mengenal lelah saat ini, bahkan setelah beberapa kali mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama. Tak ada rasa puas pada diri Luhan, hanya ada gairah yang membuatnya selalu menginginkan sentuhan Sehun lagi dan lagi. Udara dingin menambah semangat mereka untuk bergerak lebih gila agar susana kamar menjadi semakin panas oleh api gairah yang mereka nyalakan bersama-sama.

_~Ini kenangan indah terakhir yang bisa kuberikan padamu Sehunnie, karena ini adalah malam terakhir kebersamaan kita...semoga kau tak akan melupakannya...~_ bathin Luhan.

Sekali lagi Luhan meneteskan airmatanya, lalu matanya terpejam dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk erat tubuh berpeluh Sehun yang masih terus bergerak teratur sambil mendesah nikmat diatas tubuhnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Othello~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**02.45 AM**

Luhan menatap kosong langit-langit kamar yang berada diatasnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun yang kini sudah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tubuh polosnya. Beberapa saat memudian kepalanya dia tolehkan kewajah kekasihnya itu, menatap wajah Sehun tanpa ekspresi. Pelan-pelan dia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari perutnya, lalu jari-jarinya bergerak mengusap anak-anak rambut pelangi yang berada disekitar telinga Sehun. Pria pucat itu tak terusik sama sekali, mungkin terlalu lelah sampai terlelap sangat nyenyak seperti ini. Luhan menatap lama wajah pria pucat itu, dan lagi-lagi airmatanya mendesak untuk keluar.

Beberapa saat Luhan berusaha bertahan, namun pada akhirnya toh dia tak mampu menahan airmatanya lebih lama. Hatinya tak sekuat itu untuk menahan perasaan sedihnya sendiri. Karena itu Luhan bangkit dari ranjang dan membawa tubuh polosnya kekamar mandi, lalu Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bawah shower yang menyala sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sesak. Pria itu menangis sesenggukan, tapi berusaha keras meredam suaranya sendiri agar Sehun tak mendengar tangisannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3.15 AM**

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai kaus dan celana pendeknya asal. Pria itu menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas memo, lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas yang terletak disebelah ranjang Sehun. Luhan bergerak duduk keatas ranjang dan menaikkan selimut Sehun yang sudah melorot sampai keperut itu sehingga tubuh polos Sehun terlindung dari udara yang sangat dingin itu. Jari-jari Luhan bergerak mengusap kening pria pucat itu, lalu tubuhnya membungkuk dan mengecup sekilas kening, hidung, dan bibir Sehun.

Luhan masih sempat menatap lama wajah tampan yang pulas itu sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuhnya berdiri kembali. Mata rusanya menatap cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya, mengelus cincin itu sekilas. Puas menatapi benda berharga itu, dan puas merasakan denyut-denyut menyakitkan pada hatinya sendiri, Luhanpun melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya dan meletakkannya di atas kertas memo tadi. Luhan membawa tubuhnya keluar dari apartemen Sehun setelah segala urusannya diapartemen Sehun selesai, kamudian Luhan kembali ke Apartemennya sendiri.

Luhan mengambil sebuah koper berukuran sedang, memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam koper. Setelah selesai, Luhan menyeret koper itu kedepan pintu, lalu Luhan mengambil beberapa kain putih berukuran besar-besar, menutupi segala perabotan-perabotan di dalam Apartemennya dengan kain itu.

Hal yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sudah dia siapkan sejak tadi, pakaian yang lebih rapi daripada sekedar _T-shirt_ putih dan celana pendek hijau yang dikenakannya saat ini. Luhan mengedarkan tatapannya sekilas keseluruh Apartemennya, lalu bergerak kearah pintu, menyambar kopernya dan keluar dari Apartemennya sendiri dengan perasaan yang campur aduk tak menentu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4.25 AM**

Luhan menyeret kopernya dikoridor Apartemen, lalu berhenti sejenak didepan pintu Apartemen tetangganya sekaligus kekasihnya-_atau mantan kekasihnya_- itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Setetes air mata benar-benar jatuh dipipinya meskipun dia sudah menahan-nahannya sejak tadi, tapi dia tak pernah berhasil melakukannya. Luhan menyeka air mata itu dengan kasar lalu tersenyum miris.

"Selamat tinggal Sehuna…kuharap kau bisa menerima semua ini dan menjalani hidupmu lebih baik tanpa aku disampingmu...Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun..."

Pria cantik itu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada kopernya sendiri sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, lalu kembali menyeret kopernya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**08.20 AM**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak, menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa remuk sambil menguap. Dia menatap ranjang disampingnya yang sudah kosong, membuat keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Dimana Luhan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sehun bangkit, memakai celananya dan membawa tubuh _topless-_nya itu berkeliling ke sekitar Apartemen untuk mencari Luhan.

"Luhan? kau dimana sayang?"

Sehun mengecek tiap sudut ruangan, tapi tak menemukan kekasihnya itu dimanapun. Keningnya lagi-lagi berkerut dalam, berpikir.

"Apa dia malu lalu pulang ke Apartemennya sendiri?"

Sehun terkekeh setelah menyadari ucapan bodohnya barusan. Luhan itu sangat nakal dan agresif, mana mungkin pria mungil itu malu padanya. Sehun tertawa geli saat membayangkan bagaimana wajah Luhan yang malu-malu, namun dia malah merasa merinding ketika membayangkan hal itu. Karena tak ingin bertingkah lebih gila karena tertawa-tawa sendiri, Sehun memutuskan membawa dirinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang beraroma tak enak karena jejak sperma disana-sini.

Selesai mandi, Sehun berpakaian dengan cepat dan berjalan kearah nakas untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada dilaci nakas itu yang semula akan digunakannya untuk mengetik pesan pada Luhan, ingin mengabarkan jika sebentar lagi dia akan datang ke Apartemen Luhan karena tak bisa menahan rindunya. Tapi benda bulat berkilau -_cincin yang diberikannya untuk Luhan tadi malam_- yang berada diatas nakas itu menghentikan niatnya. Sehun menatap nanar cincin itu. Perasaannya mulai tak enak. Dengan jantung yang berdebar tak menentu dan tangan yang bergetar Sehun mengambil benda itu dan juga secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi dibawahnya, lalu membaca tulisan tangan Luhan yang tetera pada kertas itu.

Tangan Sehun bergetar hebat setelah matanya selesai membaca tulisan tangan kekasihnya itu. Mata sipitnya menatap nanar kesegala arah dan tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Sehun berlari menuju Apartemen Luhan dengan terburu-buru. Otak Sehun benar-benar kacau sampai-sampai ia lupa _password_ untuk memasuki Apartemen Luhan padahal tadinya dia menghafalnya di luar kepala.

"Sial! Ayolah!" umpatnya, memaki tangannya yang gemetaran sampai salah memencet _pass_ itu berkali-kali.

Sehun putus asa, dan dia memilih berhenti beberapa saat. Sehun menahan nafas dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba keras menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau lalu mencoba lagi memencet _pass_ ke_ intercom _untuk kesekian kalinya, hingga akhirnya pintu Apartemen Luhan berhasil dia buka.

Kaki panjangnya berlari dengan cepat kedalam begitu pintu terbuka, tapi tubuhnya langsung melemas seperti kehilangan tenaga saat melihat isi Apartemen Luhan saat ini. Perabotan-perabotan yang sudah tertutup dengan kain putih, menandakan pemiliknya telah pergi. Sehun menatap hampa. Luhan tak bercanda. Luhan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Tes...

.

.

Tes...

.

.

Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh menetes-netes dipipi Sehun, dan lama kelamaan airmata itu sudah menganak sungai dipipi pucatnya. Sehun memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing dan tubuhnya langsung jatuh merosot begitu saja kelantai yang dingin.

_**Sehunnie...kalau aku pergi, kau akan bagaimana?**_

Kata-kata Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu itu tiba-tiba saja terngiang-ngiang diotaknya, membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Tubuh pria pucat itu terbaring dilantai yang dingin dan tangisannya mulai terdengar keras. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama kekasihnya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Luhan..jangan pergi…jangan tinggalkan aku Lu…"

Sehun tak pernah merasa sehancur ini. Hatinya terasa benar-benar remuk sekarang, sampai tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Sehun tak mampu menahan airmatanya meskipun dia sekuat tenaga menahan agar tak menangis. Sehun sangat terpukul dan sedih. Ditatapnya kertas berisi tulisan tangan dan cincin milik Luhan itu dengan tatapan terlukanya. Sehun masih tak percaya hal seperti ini terjadi padanya. Sehun sangat yakin jika Luhan sangat mencintainya, tapi Sehun tak mengerti mengapa Luhan tega meninggalkannya seperti ini. Sehun merasa lelah. Dia pejamkan matanya, untuk membayangkan wajah kekasihnya yang mungil itu.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku Lu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Othello~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To : Oh Sehun.**

**Sehunnie, maafkan aku karena tak berani mengatakan hal ini secara langsung padamu dan malah menyampaikannya lewat kertas bodoh ini.**

**Aku pergi.**

**Maafkan aku...tapi aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu Sehuna…**

**Aku mencintaimu, sangat...tapi ada sebuah lubang yang sangat besar dan dalam yang memisahkan kita...**

**Percayalah, aku sudah berusaha keras membangun jembatan yang kokoh agar aku bisa melewati lubang itu dan membawa diriku padamu...tapi semakin aku berjalan kearahmu, semakin sakit yang kurasakan...**

**Aku tak bisa Sehun…**

**Aku tak sanggup melawan rasa sakit itu…**

**Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menikah denganmu...**

**Maafkan aku Sehun…maaf…**

**Kukembalikan cincin ini padamu, simpanlah...**

**Kuharap kau bisa menerima keputusanku ini dan menjalani hidupmu dengan baik tanpaku...**

**Jangan mencariku, dan jangan menungguku...karena aku tak akan kembali...**

**Selamat tinggal Sehun…**

**Ingatlah, aku mencintaimu...Aku, Xi Luhan, sangat mencintai Oh Sehun...**

**Selamat tinggal…dan maaf...**

**-Xi Luhan-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Othello~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria mungil itu menatap hampa pada awan-awan yang menggantung dibawahnya. Padahal baru beberapa jam saja dia pergi dan tak bertemu kekasihnya, tapi dia sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku tak yakin akan baik-baik saja tanpamu Sehuna..." gumamnya.

Lagi-lagi pria itu merasakan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun...hiks..."

Saat ini begitulah keadaan sepasang kekasih yang terpisah itu. Menangis diwaktu yang sama, ditempat yang berbeda...hanya takdir yang tau, apakah dua insan itu bisa kembali bertemu atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi bohong...huahaha...#plakk!**

**Okeh serius, Ini masih TBC!**

**Othello HunHan ini END di Chapter 12…Oh ya, maaf kalau FF ini terlalu mendramatisir dan terlalu menye-menye, Luhannya juga cengeng, nggak banget dah *hikseu* abisnya ini FF jadul ( ini FF yaoi keduaku setelah FF SWAAG yang kampungan itu), dibuat pas aku masih baru belajar nulis banget (sekarang juga masih belajar sih, cuman aku udah mulai mengurangi banyak kedramatisan dalam tulisanku…Ini juga udah aku edit-edit ulang supaya nggak terlalu mendramatisir, aslinya mah ancur banget *tutup muka***

**Ya sudah, Ripiu jussaeyo…Setelah Chapter 12 di publish, aku akan langsung lanjut ke Othello Chanbaek…yang semangat ripiunya ya chingu, biar aku semangat posting FFnya…huehehehe…**


End file.
